Return of the Guardian
by lovetodreamxo
Summary: BKEW - After the ocean is restored, the former guardian spirit returns back into their worlds as a human hoping for love from a certain blue haired They find trouble on the way as they encounter trying to seal back the 5 end magnus into the islands. One of my longer works, but worth it.
1. Life of the Former Guardian

**_The amazing quest in love, struggles and sacrifices_**

**Side note:**

_Hi there, I'm extremely great full that you've chosen to read my story, seriously. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you stick around to read the rest of the following chapters, I worked my butt off on these, but I do it all for fun. Keep it up, my viewers!_

_This story is written in first person (Elysa's point of view, also known as the Guardian) and third person. You'll know catch on!_

_...I also do not own Baten Kaitos.. Just throwing that out there._

_I decided to remove 80% of the Intro for the fact that it's too long, and for the people reading this probably know how the story._

**_Read this !_**

_This starts off as after you've beaten the game and the Guardian leaves. Our former Guardian, Elysa, has been in deep sadness from being torn from Kalas. Elysa has deep feelings for Kalas, but will she ever see him again?_

**_Update: I am continuing to write. I felt super inspired by my last reviewer, _****_SammyDePat,_****_ thank you again. I have on fake nails so its kind of hard typing, but I am currently writing chapter 33. Thank you :) you made my day with your reviews. And thanks everyone else too for the support im getting on this story, it was the first story I published :) you all are awesome :3_**

* * *

INTRODUCTION

Its been about a year…

Almost a year since I've returned from being his guardian spirit.

My memory is still vivid, I remember everything, from when I summoned Kalas, to when I had to say goodbye, for Malpercio had been defeated, Kalas' brother and grandfather avenged there was no use for me any more, I had to go.

I was bonded… spiritually… to a teenager who was in so much rage, and had so much hatred. He needed my help, to avenge his Grandfather, and his brother, Fee..

If only I knew I would get so attached to him. I can't stop thinking about him.. All of them.

After we made Maplercio our bitch and He was resealed back to sleep, hopefully forever this time, But once that was over, and the ocean was returned, I had to go…

I didn't realize till later, I was lost without them.

Being with him though that long journey was nice, I got to know him and In a way I felt like I saved him, and now I understand him.

I just wish I was in human form.. I'd rather be in their world than mine, I'm not the same any more.. Ever since that 's almost as if I'm a mere hollow now that I'm not with them.

* * *

1.

I sit motionless on my bed as I hear somebody's footsteps approaching my room. Among hearing these steps, I don't move an inch.

"Elysa, I kid you not, you have been in your room for as long as I remember!" My mother yells angrily , "Why haven't you been motivated, or been outside, or get up!?"

I sit up on my bed and look down on my floor, I had an emotionless face expression, and It wasn't going to change. "I don't know, I guess I don't wanna." I reply in a plain response.

My mom looks at me puzzled. "Did you get in a fight with your friends?"

All moms would ask that. "No mom.. I still keep in touch with them."

My mom always acts like this. If I'm not out doing something she gets suspicious, which is weird but I'll never understand her. Yes I haven't left for a couple months but that's my choice.

"Well, Its summer now, and It's just not like you" Mother states. "Anyway, Dinner is ready when you are, I'm not bringing it to you any more."

I nod - uninterested, as she closes the door. I feel empty, like something is missing, that the purpose is misplaced. That something is Kalas, and the others. I am spiritually bonded with that other world. And I want to go back, But how. And that's something I've thought to myself for a long time for the past year.

I've had the worst luck with everything since I was connected with the world of the 5 islands. I can't live the same, my whole mind is emotionally connected with the world, and It's not like I can go and play the game again, because I can't. It was like a one night stand; my life is going down hill from here. There has to be some way, because if I feel this way, Kalas must too, because he was the one I was bonded with… right?

I glance out my bedroom window to see children playing on the field that was outside our house._ So happy, Not a care in the world, Nor a worry or fear to seep into their fragile head._

I fiddle with my un-matching socks, wondering how I can go on with my apathetic life.

_Seasons change - I am still stray._

* * *

**(Note)**

_I have about 28 chapters so far in my Word Document, I think the story is going good. I probably won't post all of it, or bitch I might be. Baten Kaitos is probably my favourite game. I love Kalas , all from his asshole personality to his sweet side, I'm coming for you baby! :P_

_He's such a well done character, in my opinion. Any who I'm posting a few chapters and if all goes good I'll keep posting little by little. I really appreciate the support, please no rude reviews if I manage to get any from you toe suckers. I do this all for fun, Thanks! :*_


	2. What Have Our Hero's Have Been up to?

**(Note)**

_So, I realize my chapters are pretty short, so in each chapter I'm combining the one's I've already pre-written. Woo! :)_

_Each chapter will have a new number at the top._

_The following chapters are already written, just need to be posted.. just throwing that out there._

_My greatest thanks, viewer!_

* * *

**2. Gibari & Savyna.**

_In the land of the 5 islands has returned to ground, the ocean has returned, and the world has come to peace. There is still work to be done. The end Magnus must be restored back into the islands, and the lands repaired from the destruction. Before that happens, Enjoy it now, while your relaxing break still remains._

Gibari and Reblys enjoy the refreshing water in their boat, "Ha ha ha! Is this water great or what?!" Gibari yells with excitement, "Man I tell ya, I thought I would never see the ocean again in my life time."

Reblys turns to Gibari, "Yeah, now I can show you what a REAL man of the SEA can do, without being held back from the Greater Celestrial River." he overrides.

"Give me a break, Reblys!" Gibari yells, "If it wasn't for me helping you, you would have been fish bait by now, so thank me later!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" They argue.

Reblys pushes Gibari in the shivers of the ocean water while his guard is down, causing the boat to tip over, and Reblys to fall in too. The wave power drifts the boat away from where they both were afloat.

"You knuckle head! You lost all our fish!" Gibari says spitting water out his mouth, trying to look for the dead fish they caught.

Reblys looks puzzled on what to say or do, "this is your fault! You tested me!" he whines.

Shortly after, Anna comes from out the bar with a confused look on her face, "You guys will probably stay this goofy way until you both are six ft under! Just get back on the dock and try again, you are stirring up my customers with your nonsense." Anna says, then giggles.

"Sorry Anna," Gibari says, "It won't happen again."

"No, I'm sorry Anna." Reblys counteracts.

Gibari pushes Reblys head underwater "What was that?!" He jokingly says.

"Oh my goodness!" Anna laughs to herself while going back inside the bar.

Gibari lets go, and becomes mesmerized from the sunset and lets go of Reblys. "Wow, well ya look at that." he says to himself.

They both stop, "I must say, that's one thing I loved seeing" Reblys says.

"You can say that again."

"Come on', lets pack up what we gathered." Gibari says, "Its getting late."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back. Later buddy."

"All right, see ya."

Reblys walks off from the water to the dock collecting his fish then goes home. Gibari packs up the fish they caught from the surface of the water, and ties his boat to the dock, when he has a feeling someone is approaching.

"Humph, I see you went swimming with the fishes today." Savyna says while walking up to the dock, smirking.

Savyna and Gibari have gotten closer on a relationship level. They both live in Gibari's house in the village Nashira in Diadem. Gibari has got Savyna to open up more, and loosen up, knowing she doesn't have to be alone and have that killer instinct when she's with him. She has changed a lot since they first met, and she seems happier, knowing she doesn't have to wait to die, and live to fight. A side Savyna never thought she'd see, or have anyone bring out. They've been along side each other since the death of the reborn Malpercio. Their personalities clicked, and she felt there was something about him, and she also felt safe with him. I guess that's what love does.

"You know you are cooking this right, chef?" Gibari chuckles, "I didn't think to fry this up myself!"

Savyna walks up to the bucket of fish, studying it. "…I guess I can make that exception." she smiles.

He takes a few steps closer to her, looking down at her and gives her a warm embrace, then kisses her forehead.

"How's the cooking going anyway?" Gibari asks.

Savyna is studying in cooking from Mayfee's suggestion back at the victory banquet, she thought to act upon it, and try to pursue a career in it.

Savyna shrugged, "Not bad," They smiled while watching the sunset together. Savyna holds Gibari tighter, and he feels a warm tear on his chest.

"What's the matter, Savyna? You feeling all right?" She looks down, but doesn't say anything. "Its ok, you don't have to say anything, you're safe with me." Gibari says while he smirks, "heh heh"

He grips her tighter, the sunset has almost gone down and the ocean breeze starts to whisk across their body. "I say we-"

"Lets go for a swim" She cuts Gibari off. Savyna starts taking off her boots and baggage, and unties her long purple hair. Gibari is puzzled and caught staring at her fit body. She looked beautiful in the moonlight and her long hair. He snaps out of it.

"Why not!" He joins her in the water, they splash and hold each other in the shimmering water. He is reminded why she was crying, but does not bother asking.

"Gibari.." she says.

He looks at her, "What is it?"

"It's nothing." she says quietly.

"Savyna-"

"Just.. no one has made me feel… I… didn't know it was capable that I could.. and I don't know how you did it. I was not taught to 'love'… You are one hell of a guy." She says smirking.

"I ain't leaving you, Savyna." Gibari says.

Savyna backs away from him, "We should head back.. Nightfall has already approached."

She looks back, and he grabs her hand. She senses a feel of security. He pulls her in closer again, and puts his hands on her waist. Her feet are on his feet while they are both in the water. She puts her hands on his neck and pulls his face closer to hers. She kisses him slowly, analyzing her mouth, and putting his fingers on her long, wet hair.

Thump,

They hear a noise, Savyna quickly goes into fighting stance. "Who's there?!" she is alert and ready.

Gibari looks around, "Savyna, its ok. It was just a fishing rod that fell. The wind must have knocked it over." Gibari says calming her down, "Lets just go inside.. Its late anyway."

She nods, they take each others hand and head home.

* * *

**3. Lyude & The Great Mizuti.**

_"Everything that happens, remember, that it's fate, and not to worry into depth, take note of the ones who are there for you, and who aren't. someday you will know, what you've been looking for."_

**- About a Year ago. -**

Lyude opens his eyes analysing Almarde's grave. "Yes Almarde, Those are words I'll never forget from you. You were a truly inspiring woman in my life, and probably the only one I'll keep in my memories."

He looks down and sighs, "I will not cry… I know you loved me.. I… just wish I did something."

Lyude has nanny's grave on his wall where she died. It's lonely in his house, he no longer has his family. The great Mizuti visits with Lyude for she does not want to make Lyude feel lonely, but lives in Balcancoire with Xelha and Kalas.

"The Great Mizuti senses sadness. Lyude?" Mizuti questions, "That be you?"

"Ye- I mean.. Well, I'm just reminiscing over Almarde. I'm… all right."  
"That be good, The Great Mizuti, Hopes Lyude be happy soon. Real soon. Now be good."

Lyude laughs, "Sorry for worrying you, Great Mizuti, I'm fine now." He smiles. "Say… Mizuti… Do you ever think about Kalas' guardian spirit that was with us? I thought she'd visit us every now and then.. Not knowing if its possible or not."

"The Great Mizuti knows Elysa will be back very soon. So soon, It be quite hard to tell." Mizuti contradicts.

"Really? I'd love to get to accompany her again. She did after all save us all." Lyude sits down on his bed, looking out the window, having a view of the ocean. "I just thought I'd ask.. Looking at this ocean, I always am reminded."

"Hmmmmm" Mizuti says, "The Great Mizuti says, don't worry, Lyude. You must trust The Great Mizuti."

"….Say, I've been having these dreams lately. Since the 5 islands has gone back to peace and the ocean has returned… but I cannot help but worry about the fate of Alfard… still with no emperor, what will become of this? And our people."

"Lyuuuude.." Mizuti interrupts, "Please, the Great Mizuti says, worry not. You do what you stand for, Your intentions were not to hurt not, Don't think about evil that fool with your mind. Ever."

"I…Uh, your right." Lyude stands up, "Your absolutely right. Thank you, Oh Great Mizuti" He smiles, I won't be thinking about those stuff. I suppose I…..." Lyude looks down.

The Great Mizuti plays around with her mask, "There be the 6 of us, Feel worry not. She always be with you, in your heart. Remember. Remember the words of the Great Mizuti."

Lyude smiles, "I know, I shouldn't worry about the past, juts what the present has to offer." Lyude boils hot water. "And I know you are going to Anuenue tomorrow morning, so have a great time, say 'hello' to Princess Correllia." He says smiling

"The great Mizuti thanks Lyude… For everything."

Lyude looks shocked, "W-what did I do?"  
"The Great Mizuti sees great leader in Lyude." She leaves quickly with a blink of an eye.

Lyude smiles, "Almarde would have wanted it…" Lyude looks out the window, "I just want the best for my people."

* * *

**4. Kalas & Xelha.**

"Hm…" Kalas stands outside in the night of Balcancoire Mira, looking down at the waterfront leaning down on the guard rail. Soft winds of the ocean blow in the city, as it's quiet with no sound of anyone.

"Kalas? Are you all right?" Xelha says walking up to him. "You've been acting strange lately."

"….Yeah, I'm fine, I think.." Kalas looks up at the stars, "Hey Xelha, do you ever think where Elysa is, and what her world is like, and why she came to us in the first place.. I mean, if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't even be here right now." he questions.

"I don't know Kalas, but wherever she is, I'm sure she's just fine, and happy that she did a good deed helping us." Xelha says, "Is that why you've been acting like this?"

"I don't know. I just haven't felt the same since she's left."

"..Kalas..?"

"What is it, Xelha?"

She sighs, not saying a single clue.

"…?! Xelha?"He repeats.

"Oh, Its nothing." she smiles, "Elysa will visit us one day. I know how close you two were." she says while trying to console him.

"Yeah." he agrees, "I wonder how much longer."

Xelha sighs loudly, "You should get some sleep Kalas, aren't you going out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting up with Lyude and Gibari, going to Pherkad.." Kalas gets up from leaning on the brick wall, "I'm going to head inside."

"Okay," She walks with him back to the friends manor, "Kalas? Do you think Wazn disappointed in me for not staying there?"

Kalas looks at her with a confused face, raising his eyebrow, "Well Xelha, I just don't know, they'll have to accept it, and move on.. It's life."

Xelha looks down and sighs, "I think you're right." She opens the large door to a loud screeching sound to their mansion in Balcancoire, and head inside.

"I'm going to take care of a few things, and I'll see you in a minute." Kalas says, then leaves the room. "Okay," Xelha says.

Xelha goes to her bedroom and takes her journal from her nightstand that she got in the Library of Magic, and starts free writing:

_"Dear Diary,_

_I must say, I'm truly grateful I came across this book in the Library of Magic, I needed a journal. Anyway, Kalas and I have been extremely close friends, and one day I still hope we blossom. I've loved Kalas the day I met him, and trusted him like none other. He confessed his love to Trill… She liked him back, but was too devoted to her cooking to be with Kalas. When I found this out, I just wish I had died in the ocean. Kalas still seemed upset, and I am not sure why. I feel like I should do something. But the strangest thing is, Ever since Elysa, his guardian spirit left him about a year ago, he doesn't seem happy. He's always talking about her, wondering what she's doing. I miss Elysa too, she was such a beautiful spirit and she saved us all, but I shouldn't be jealous of a spirit right…. This is getting crazy, I'm losing my mind! Kalas should be coming back any minute, so talk to you soon Diary! Kisses xoxo_

_Xelha_"

Xelha quickly closes her journal and puts it under her pillow as he hears Kalas coming into the room. He enters and stands at the doorway, "Everything better Kalas?" Xelha asks concerned. He looks at her for a few moments.

Kalas stands there awkwardly, still not looking like his normal self. "Yeah. Night." Kalas closes the door to go to his room.

Xelha stares at his back turned to her, and starts crying. "I just don't know what to do? Help me…" She thinks to herself. She quickly pulls back out her journal and turns in the night light.  
She adds to her last entry:

" _What do I do? What's wrong with me. Am I doing something wrong? I need to talk to somebody… Anybody…. Please. I just want him… want him to be happy, more than anything; I need a miracle here_."


	3. When Worlds Collide

**5. **

I lay in my bed that's taken the form of my body staring at my ceiling attempting to count the dots. "Summer.. Summer.. Summer.. Summer.. Summer, Summer, Summer, Summer-Summer-Summer-Summer-"  
Suddenly the door slams wide open and creates a hole the back wall with the door handle, leaving the door stuck open.

I jump up frantically out of my coffin, "What's the big deal?!" Its my Mom.

"What's the plan for today?" She asks while swinging around a duster in one hand and a plate nearly dry in the other.. Don't ask why, because I don't know.

"Bed." I calmly tell her while laying back down into my death bed.

She sighs as she puts her hands on her hip. "Elysa, Do I look like I'm playing? You are starting to dent the mattress. Go get some fresh air!" she suggests, "I need to wash your sheets any ways!" She tries closing back the door, but just walks away, due to the fact the door is stuck open until someone can pry the door handle out of the wall.. I swear, she was so mad she spat all over the floor, Is that my doings? No, So she should clean that up.

I get up slowly direction my legs off to the side of the bed groaning, "Oww, why do my legs hurt? I haven't done a bit of exercise in a while." I say to myself.

I sit for a good moment, and sigh really loudly. I swear being seventeen, I'm glad I don't have a full time job or something. I'm just surprised my mom hasn't signed me to see a physicist or something. Any "Normal" mother would.

I stretch, and yawn from days of barely moving, then I glance over at my game cube. I walk over to it, thinking about all the memories I had when I was most happiest, how could I forget, that's all I been thinking about.

I stomp one food on the ground, "WHY CAN'T I LIVE IN THAT WORLD?!" I start to crack. "I WANT TO GUARD YOU KALAS, I WANT TO BE THER WITH YO-"

Everything went black..  
I couldn't see anything,  
I didn't know where I was,  
What was going on,  
I wasn't touching the ground  
All I did was scream.

It felt like forever, until I saw a red light, I tried falling in the direction of the light, but It felt like I was falling and falling, but not getting anywhere. I just wanted to go home! or somewhere... a ground would be nice.

The red light got bigger, from below me, then everything went into a white flash.

….._Where am I? __**It's dark**__, help m_e…

* * *

**6.**

Boom!  
I landed in a hard dirt path in a dark forest with red circular figures on the trees. The place looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure where I ended up.

"Aww Jeeez, What happened?!" I say, trying to figure out where in the hell I ended up. I open my eyes to see pink shoes and a skull anklet.. I know that from somewhere, Because I equipped them with it…..

"No. It can't be!" I look up, it is Xelha. She's looking down in the opposite direction from me, gripping her wand. I see tears falling from her face onto the dirt ground. Now I realize where I am, in Nekton, Shrine of the Spirits, where I summoned Kalas that night…

"Xelha…" I say quietly, because I know there are animals in the forest, and I don't know for sure if they are evil or not. She didn't seem to hear me. "XELHA!" I yell.

She turns around in enactment, wiping her tears spontaneously, she gasps, "Elysa! I'm so glad you made it!" she smiles, "I can't believe it worked!"

I'm in such shock because I'm actually in the world I was playing for so long, it's like my prayers were answered. "Xelha, you don't know how long I've wanted to be in my human form here!" I run around, and skip, laughing and yelling. I get on the ground and start kissing the dirt.. Then I realize it's dirt and spit it out instantaneously.

"Yuck!" I scream, "Yeah, that sure is dirt." I say while getting up, dusting off my knees.

"When somebody from this world summons a specific spirit, they come in their human form.. Also help from three special witches in Wazn. Wow, people from your world dress so.. Unique!" Xelha walks up to me, "I'm so glad to see you, Elysa." She hugs me with a friendly embrace.

I look down at the clothes I'm wearing. Black tights I wear in the house that has a hole in one knee, and a white tank top with my mix-match socks; one lime green and white, with the other black and highlighter orange. I look up, embarrassed "Yeah, this is what people from my world wear when they don't leave their house…."

Xelha giggles, "I'd love to visit your world someday." the blonde cheerfully says.

I raise my eyebrows, "No-No not now, I've been dying to come here and I'm not going back for a good while, believe me on that!"

"That's fine with me!" she agrees.

"Xelha, Why'd you summon me?" I walk up to Xelha, embracing the habitat in Mira. "And I know where we are." We were in the Shrine of Spirits, I cannot forget this place. The dark habitat, red lights, dead scary trees, and the presence of other spirits from my world.

"I actually had a favor to ask you, its about Kalas."  
My eyes lit up like a kid tasting sugar for the first time. "Kalas!?" My heart started racing, "I couldn't stop thinking about him ever since I've left him a year ago, Its like-"

"You two have been bonded, even when you aren't his guardian spirit anymore." Xelha interrupts.

"E.. yeah, Exactly! What's wrong with Kalas?!" I grab Xelha's shoulders, and start shaking her, "Is he okay!?" I say panicking like a total loser.

"Elysa!" She giggles, I let go, then her face dramatically turns emotionless, "Kalas hasn't been the same since that night. He misses you… I thought it was best that I bring you back myself. I didn't know what else to do, so I went to Wazn to get help from Barnette if there was a way to summon a specific spirit. That would be you, Elysa, and I must admit, I had my doubts."

I process everything Xelha tells me before responding. "So, Kalas doesn't know..?"

She nods yes, "Kalas doesn't know I came to summon you. I hope this can cheer him up.. I'm pretty sure the others would be glad to see you too!"

"I see.. And I'm dying to see them too! I need to see Kalas!" I grab Xelha's hand in the direction out the forest, and She stops me almost immediately.

"Him, Lyude and Gibari are on their way to Pherkad in a few minutes, you can find them tomorrow, but first, come to my home and have a look around. You can stay at my home for your time here." Xelha invites. "There's many rooms, so don't worry!"

I smile, "Okay, where do you live? Wazn I'm guessing" I laugh, expecting an obvious yes.

"No, Here in Mira, Balcancoire to be exact."

I stop immediately with a straight face, and think that Kalas and Xelha might be together. It is almost unlikely, but possible in a years span. My face drops into a frown, but I remain quiet.

"Kalas, Mizuti and I live in a manor in Balcancoire." she says calmly.

"Oh, I see," I say, "So what happen to Wazn?" I ask suspiciously.

"I couldn't bother, I wanted us all to live in one manor, but the climate was too cold for everyone." She explains, "Everyone but Lyude in our new manor, but Gibari and Savyna moved out, as they were already used to Nashira."

I push my bottom lip out to the side, "Aww, I see." I repeat, "Enough chatting.. Lets move."

It surprised me they all lived together, that was a spit to my eye.


	4. Let's set off!

**7.**

Sunrises in Diadem are always the most beautiful. Since the ocean returned, the sun reflects off the waters, which correspond with the orange-purple clouds of Diadem. It's not possible to wake up without a smile, and have a feeling of a good day ahead of you.

Gibari wakes up before Savyna, he sees her laying on his shoulder, still fast asleep. He couldn't help but sit up on his bed and stare at her. He never noticed how beautiful Savyna really was, especially now that he sees "The real her". The way the sun was gleaming off her creamy white skin, and her dark hair looked perfect. She had sheets over her chest with one leg outside. She was a silent sleeper, and a beautiful one. Gibari was in awe.

Gibari take a shower and puts on his gear, to look in the mirror, wiping the condensation off the mirror to make some stupid faces, as we all might do, flexing and saying some random comments to your reflection

Making his way back to the room to see Savyna out of sight. The bed was left rippled and the outline where she was laying was still visible.

"Where could he have gone?" He thinks, "I was gone for 10 minutes!" He says to himself.

Gibari went around his place looking for her. It's not that big, so she should either be in the bedroom, front room or bathroom. She was in neither.

"This is crazy, she just disappeared without a trace." Gibari gets paddle and goes outside. He suspects the only place she could be is outside.

He runs outside, "Savyna!" He yells, with her no where in sight. Shorty's grandmother hears and comes outside, "Gibari, what seems to be the matter?" She asks being concern.

"Oh… It's nothing really miss… I'm just looking for Savyna. Have you seen her by chance?" He looks around, "I… Kind of lost her." he mutters under his breath.

She pauses, then it looks like a light bulb went off on top of her head. "Yes I did see her, she went down to the dock!" she says in her old lady voice.

Gibari sighs in relief, wiping fear off his forehead. "Whew… That's great to hear. Thanks ma'am."

"Women are always running from you, Gibari!" A voice swifts by Gibari, thinking to himself where that came from. He looks and see Reblys running the opposite direction. Gibari laughs and walks to the deck towards Savyna. She is sitting on the dock with her feet dangled in the water and her hair tie-free, with a long casual dress. Gibari preferred it like that. He had a big grin on his face while approaching the dock.

"That's how you fish?" Gibari Comments. He sits up against her, her back is against his chest as he sits down on the dock parallel to her. He grabs her hands and guides her how to work the fishing rod.

"That's it…" Gibari smiles, "You've got it now."  
Savyna smirks and looks back at him, "I knew that..". Savyna leans her head back on his chest, and he leans in to kiss her passionately. Savyna has a smile on her face he's never seen before. It make him smile just as big.

"Hey, Savyna.. You worried me. Why'd you come here?" Gibari asks, while stroking small fingers.

She turns cherry red, "I… wanted to experiment… for when you aren't here to fish.. I just thought I'd try."

"Ha Ha, If you want to learn more, ask one of the fishermen.. Like Reblys." He gets up, "I'm glad I found you, I have to go to Pherkad to meet with Kalas and Lyude, so I just wanted to tell you.."

Savyna gets up from the dock, pushing her hair out of her face. "All right. I'm going to stay here." She nods and steps aside for him to move. He pulls her closer for a kiss, She blushes again."

"I'll be back soon.. And is it me or have you been turning red lately." he smirks at her.

Savyna gives him a quick glare as her skin turns reluctantly back to a creamy paste. "What was that?" she demands.

He smiles back at her like nothing was wrong as he walks over to Shorty and rubs his head saying goodbye, and leaves Naishra. Savyna watches him leave, shaking her head, trying to hold back a smile.

"Bye Gibari!" the little village kid Shorty yells.

* * *

**8.**

Entering Xelha's house, I was astonished! It looked better than her home in Wazn, more the fact it isn't giving me chills looking at it; literally. The foyer had a fountain with pristine water gushing out, two curved stairs leading up to the second floor, a tall intimidating man in a black suit and many statues and pictures of all the party members. If this is just the entrance, I wonder how the rest of the house looked; There was not a singe thing out of place.

"Wow….. I have to admit, this is breath-taking." I comment while scoping the room.

"Thank you, Elysa!" She smiles cheerfully, "Since I was not returning to Wazn, The witches in Wazn made me this amazing manor for me and my friends, with assistance from Duce Calbren, Queen Corellia and King Ladekhan. I must admit, I love this one better… It suits my personality, and I don't have to wear thick layers to sleep." she chuckles to herself.

My eye twitches, I think to myself, Fuck, I've been gone too long. They better not be more than friends. "Mhm… Show me around?" I demand.

I don't usually act like a total bitch but when I do, its serious. I take my socks off because my socks are filthy with mud. Good think my feet don't smell, from what I know.

"I have 2 kitchens, 8 bed chambers, a basement, and 6 bathrooms. This tour might just take all night." the blonde says calmly in her innocent voice.

"Never mind," I quickly say, "Show me where I'll be staying?" I

"Okay, follow me! I picked one of my nicest rooms for you." She takes my hand and leads me upstairs. I quickly slip my hand away. I look up and see 30 stairs ahead of me, it felt like endless stairs, but I was curious to see how my room looked like.

"Umm, my hands get sweaty fast." Lie; I don't want to touch her.

I come upstairs to see my room. Reasonably large room with a giant bed with veils and candles lit. it smelt like candy, from the Confectionary Village. It was very roomy, just like how I liked it. I had a bathroom with the water already drawn. The room's theme was blue with classic designs, similar to the designs on the ice column in Wazn. It looked amazing.

"Oh, My, Fuck!" I curse, I didn't mean to, It honestly slipped out. I didn't know if people from this world swear like our would, but now they'll be introduced to our dark mean worlds language.

Xelha just giggles, she isn't fond of swearing, I can tell.

"Nothing." I laugh to myself. That's for another discussion.

"Do you like it, Elysa?" her face lights up like my opinion matters appose to anybody else's. "I can't lie, its amazing." I admit.

Damn, It sounds like I'm playing the game again and Kalas is asking if I want to do something. "I love it Xelha. You can give me time?"

"Oh, of course. I'll be downstairs. I'll come back up and check on you soon!" Xelha leaves and closes the door softly. I am left alone with my thoughts, I have a lot to process. What is my mom thinking right now?

* * *

**Back at Elysa's Room**

"Elysa! You didn't hear me calling your name for the- where the hell did she go?" She looks around the room, and sprays air freshener. "She stunk this room up. Its about time she came out her room. I don't care where she went and how long she's gone." She is about to close the door, but when glancing at it, she just turns around and walks out.

* * *

How am I to know if she's worried, filed for missing report, or really doesn't give a damn. I guess I'll find out later.  
I sit on the bed and I sink in slowly, I laid my whole body down embracing the feel, my room wasn't like this.  
I look in my pocket of my tights and see I still have my cell phone. But the screen is cracked, my face; priceless. It was probably from that nasty fall on my ass when I came here.

"You're kidding." Evidently not, but it's a shame.

I can call my mom from this world? I'm going to get a nasty bill for roaming charges. Just before I dial, I feel someone coming. I put my phone away.

"Elysa, how's everything coming along? I was wondering…. Could we talk…?"

I look at her and pause. She looked serious, but worried. I don't like it.

"Umm, Yeah, what's up?"

* * *

**9.**

Kalas and Lyude sit in the bar at Pherkad waiting for Gibari, he's 30 minutes late. The bar is packed, people at every table. It's been busy since the SuperWing is this weekend. SuperWing is many sport activities done in the sky, it's a big deal especially to the villagers in Pherkad.  
"Man.. This place really is crowded. These people go nuts over the SuperWing." Kalas comments, looking around at the little room. "I say we get a drink and head out for someplace else.. I hate stuffy rooms!" he complains.

"I second that." Lyude adds, "I must say, I haven't seen this place packed in a very long time." Kalas and Lyude wait for Gibari, but still no sign of him.

"Ugh, That's it! I say we go to Trills parents restaurant, and see if we see this lug nut on the way." Kalas and Lyude step foot outside the bar and see Gibari running their direction.

"You two!" Gibari runs out of breath and sweating panting like a dog who was left in the heat too long, "Man, I didn't mean to take this long."

Kalas laughs it off, "Sheesh, Gibari, what took ya so long." he asks, analyzing Gibari up and down. He seems like he's about to pass out.

Gibari throws his hand behind his head scratching and looking around, "Well, haha, you know.. Savyna." he mutters.

Kalas and Lyude laugh, "You two sure have gotten close. Who would have thought you and Savyna would be a couple." Lyude chuckles.

"To tell ya the truth, I didn't think so either. But after getting to know her more…it just happened.. And I'm glad it did." Gibari smirks, "You'd be surprised what Savyna was really like. Anyway, where were you guys headin'?"

Kalas looks in the bar and makes this face of disgust, "Its just too crowded in there. We were thinking of going to Mira, to trill's parents bar, or even the confectionary village to shove sweets down Lyude's throat.." Kalas cracks up laughing, "I'd love to see what your reaction would be to sweets."

"I wouldn't advise you to do that!" Lyude cries out, "Remember, I told you all back in Parnasse, I wasn't allowed to eat-"

"Great, I'm down." Gibari grabs Kalas and Lyude's neck dragging them out Pherkad before Lyude could finish his sentence, and Kalas complaining at the uncomfortable state he's in.

* * *

**10.**

Xelha wants to talk to me, what on earth could this be about. I have a million and two thoughts in my mind.. Not really. Just two. Anything that has to do with me and anything that has to do with Kalas. She's staring at me like she's worried to tell me. She's fiddling with her fingers, this has something to do with me, I just know it. Why am I asking so many questions like I'm about to be interrogated by the police? Why do Greythorne's squeak? I wonder if they have cheesecake here-

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things that have gone on since you left a year ago." Xelha confesses.

Well, I should have expected that.. Great, this could be a number of things, I'm ready for fireworks. "I'm ready to listen!"

"Ok, where do I start? Probably the very beginning. Right after you left, Kalas acted very strange. He looked as if he had lost a part of him, which he kind of did."

"Oh?" I had a huge grin on my face, "I'm actually glad to hear-"

"and on top of that, he confessed his love to Trill, but she's so busy with her pastry cooking.. I have to admit I am glad they aren't together, because…."

Bitch cuts me off one more time.. "Yeah? I was there when you died… after the ocean came back… and told Kalas you loved him. I didn't forget.." I don't really care if I sounded rude.

"I know.. Ever since I met Kalas, I trusted him, and I didn't know why. Even when I knew what his intentions were with Melodia, I wanted to change that. Anyway, I'm getting off topic" She giggles.

My eye twitches. "I was there. Xelha, what's your point to all this any way?"

"…I'm sorry, I'll try and sum this up faster. But we really aren't in any rush, Kalas, Lyude and Gibari shouldn't be back till later tonight."

"Yeah, continue." I must admit, I'm so bored. One thing she doesn't understand is I know everything, I was there the whole time.

"Kalas and I are still friends, but he's the one I want to be with.. Not sure if I have a chance but I feel like I'm not his first choice, he'd rather…. Just read this."

She hands me her journal, and I skim through it. I had a blank look on my face quickly scrolling through it. It explains how she's Jealous of me and Trill, and she shouldn't be because I'm a spirit from another world and it could never work.

"I see…" I close the Journal. "Well being Jealous of me is totally ridiculous. I think what should make him feel better is probably re-uniting with me. Then its possible he can return to his former self." I'm being so polite to her when she doesn't even know.

"Aww, Elysa! I'm so happy to hear that, then we can carry out future together!" She puts her hands out to hug me, I hug her back, "If all works well maybe you can stay in our world rather than your world!"

I bite my lip at the thought, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind it, but it's a lot to give up. If there's a way to transfer worlds at my own will, I'd gladly do that!"

"I'm so glad, I can't wait until Kalas comes back. Do you want to go to the Confectionary Village to get a sweet tooth?" the exalted blonde asks me sitting tall in her seat.

I can never turn down candy, "Hell yeah." I look down at my clothes, "Xelha, I don't like your pants, but I need some proper clothes to walk around in public." I think to myself, I actually said that? Ah, who cares.

Xelha looks down at her pants and frowns, "You don't? I guess they aren't everybody's style!" She smiles, "I have clothes you can wear, Elysa, that's no worry."

"Cool, lets hurry so we can get some candy." I rush.

"Squeak Squeeeeeak!" "Squeeeeeeeeeaaaak!"

"Meemai seems to remember you, Elysa!" Xelha smiles, she puts Meemai on the bed with us.

"Aww Meemai, I missed you too!" the cute blue and green Greythorne comes on my lap, I hug him and laugh, "Meemai!" I am laughing and having a great time. Xelha laughs along too, then I remember something.

"Hey, didn't Meemai and all the other Graythornes on the islands return into the whale? When the great whale returned to the ocean?" I ask.

"Yeah, they did, they just put the form of the whale back. Then next thing you know, all the Greythornes come back to us, which was great because each Greythorne was loved by a family here."

"Oh, I see!" I smile, not knowing how or why that happened or worked while petting Meemai's small squishy head. Now that I know for sure she likes Kalas, I have a choice to make. To make my good friend happy and not interfere, or put all my emotions aside and just Nike… do it. I don't know if I can like Kalas, We both are from two different worlds, maybe its best if I don't interfere.

* * *

_Greetings, my dear love! (Melodia's Voice)_

_I need to know people are actually interested in reading my story,_

_So if your lovely self can post a lovely review for me with your kind words, or even favourite this story, I'd be more than welcome to post more chapters. I won't hesitate to mention you either, so please don't be afraid. I check this everyday. _

_Thanks so much._


	5. The Meet Up

**11.**

Kalas, Lyude and Gibari arrive at Trills parents restaurant; Kalas' childhood best friend. The bar has improved since some time, its getting more customers than usual. Trills parents always are ecstatic to see Kalas, seeing as they think Kalas is going to marry their daughter.

"Kalas! Good to see you boy," Trills dad shouts across the restaurant, "You and your friends can have a meal, on the house!"

Kalas laughs and waves, "Thanks, you guys are the best."

"Ah, now I see why you wanted to come here." Lyude laughs and they all take a seat. They sit at the seat closest to the window to stare at the ocean view. It's surely a breath taking sight any view it can get, seeing its been generations without the ocean. "Now we all can finally chat!" Lyude cheers.

"Yeah, and there's less people here compared to Pherkad." Kalas looks at the menu, "So Gibari…"

Gibari raises his eyebrow, "Hmm? What's up, kid?"

Kalas smirks, "You really thinking about getting serious with Savyna..?"

"Well.. Yeah. I wouldn't mind spending' the rest of my days with her, it was kind of hard leaving her this morning." Kalas and Lyude look at each other, giving each other a unpromising look, "She's not what I expected her to be, I can tell ya that much."

"Well, she's got one hell of a fighting style, I can tell ya that much." Kalas comments.

"What can I get the both of you, its on the house!" Trills mother says in a cheerful voice, interrupting their conversation.

"You can get us the usual." Gibari says. The 'usual' consists of a sea bream fillet sandwich with a mountain apple and mountain apple wine Kalas, a beer with a club illusion sandwich for Gibari, and mountain ash tea with wheat crackers and cheese and a apple pie for Lyude.

"Comin' right up!" She walks to the kitchen to prepare.

Lyude looks down at his food, "No one in my life has come along." His tone changes drastically, "I think I just need time to myself.. Plus, with Alfard being under mass construction from the damage of Malpercio's minions, I cannot worry about love." Lyude smiles, "In other cases, Alfard is looking much better now."

"That's understandable, Lyude." Gibari adds, "The towns have been looking much better since Malpercio has been sealed away. What about you Kalas?" He laughs, "I know you're a ladies man and all, but, I thought you'd be with Xelha or something? Or Trill?" he drowns in laughter, slapping his hand down on the table.

Kalas glares at Gibari and waits for him to stop laughing, but it doesn't work. "Cut it out! I don't actually wanna be with either of them, Sheesh give me a break!" he yells.

"Kid, Didn't you tell Trill you dig her?" Gibari asks, still chuckling under his breath.

"Oh man." Kalas slaps his hand on his forehead, "I thought that's what was missing, clearly it wasn't.." he sighs, "I'll know what it is when it comes my way."

"I second that!" Lyude cheers. Coming their way Trills father comes with their orders.

"Here you go, boys! Enjoy and feel free to spread the word about our wonderful restaurant." Trills father pleads.

Kalas laughs, "Any time." Trills father walks away with a big smile on his face. Lyude Kalas and Gibari start eating.

"You see now boys," Gibari starts, "This right here is probably when the going gets tough." he sighs, "Sooner or later, Corellia is gonna ask us to seal Malpercio's remains back in the islands. We had our fun in share, but now it's back to reality… so treasure these last few tender moments."

Kalas groans, "A year off fighting monsters wasn't enough, so it seems." he complains, "Where's Elysa when ya need her." Kalas puts his head down on the table.

Lyude and Gibari nod and laugh, "You are always talking about Elysa, wither you know it or not." Lyude comments.

"I-I do?" Kalas looks shocked, but the others aren't fooled.

"Yo Kalas, I wonder about how she's doing too, if it wasn't for her we'd be goners for sure." Gibari laughs, "If there was a way to bring her back to visit, I'm sure we would."

Kalas looks down with a changed face expression, "I don't think I said thank you enough to her." he looks back up, "Lets go to the shrine of spirits, I wanna see something. Then we can go to the confectionary village, like we planned."

"All right, I'm down." Gibari puts down his drink and pulls away from the table, "What are ya waiting for, lets go!"

Lyude makes a mild groaning sound of fear; so it sounds. "Do we have to?" Lyude asks rapidly fidgeting with his fingers.

"Okay, lets get movin'" Kalas agrees and waves at Trills parents as they walk out, "Don't worry Lyude, we won't be long."

* * *

**12.**

We finally arrive in the confectionary village and its way more beautiful and tastier than I thought. Because I was Kalas' guardian spirit looking at it though a screen, I never got to taste, smell and feel what it was really like to them, Its way better than I imagined. When I breathe in I can taste candy canes, wherever I step I hear I mild crunching sound, I taste my breath a little every time I breathe in, it was like heaven to me.

I didn't feel right knowing I had to completely change my style in clothes. I had picked a white tank top, and high socks with a skirt that came up to my thighs. My hair is still long with front bangs, and black flats. I have a ring for my equipment wear in battle if I'm ever encountered (Platinum ring), and magic as my attack. I was basically like Xelha, and The Great Mizuti. Kalas had his sword style, Gibari had is power paddle, Savyna had her fighting, Xelha and Mizuti had their magic, and Lyude had his gun.

"Why can't I be different!" I complain, pouting my bottom lip, "I don't want magic, I should have a different fighting style."

"...I guess we can go to buy Magnus' for you, if you'd like." She pauses, "You look beautiful, Elysa! I absolutely love everything about your outfit."

Xelha isn't as bad as I thought, She may be annoying but she has a kind heart; It makes me feel bad.

I smile and spin once in my skirt as it flows with me, "Thanks! I do love it too." I cheerfully chant.

"Anytime! Of you are ever encountered in battle, you have magic attack, so take some of my cards." Xelha goes in her backpack and hands me about 20 cards. I recognize these cards from her deck when I sorted them, I had some of each: light flare, aqua burst, dark flare, chronos blow, fire burst, wind blow and a couple of shields with healing salves. Holding the cards in my hand, the card recognized my power.

"Thanks. Lets not think about battle now, lets get some sweets!" I start jumping up and down, I'm excited to actually try sweets from this infamous village. "We should go to Trill's pastry place, I bet she'd give us some sweets."

Xelha looks the opposite way looking kind of sheepish. I was aware she didn't like Trill, (or wasn't comfortable around her,) but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. "Xelha, come, lets go together. It won't be long I promise." I put a smile on my face and hold her hand. We walk into the shop together and Xelha doesn't look up once.

"Hey Trill!" I say excited, then I realize she might not know who I am.

Trill looks up from her work, she seems to be buried into another large cake she's making, wearing another weird outfit, but this time but in a yellow dress and a duck suit. "Uhh, Hello I don't believe we've met…?"

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "I am a friend of Kalas'.."

Trill's eyes light up, as she swings around the large table to walk up to me and greet me, "Oh! well a friend of Kalas' is a friend of mine! Nice to meet you…?" she pauses for my name I presume.

"Elysa."

"I'm Trill.. That you may already know. Welcome to Parnasse, also known as the Confectionary Village, but I like to call it; Heaven on Earth!" she gestures her hand around the room, "This is master Tisocco's bakery, I work as a pastry chef for him."

"Amazing!" We laugh, I glance over at Xelha over my shoulder, "Hey Xelha, you all right over there?" Trill asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Trill." Xelha looks back around the room awkwardly moving her feet around in her little space. From her body language, it's obvious she doesn't want to be here.

"Was there anything you two wanted?" Trill asks.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could get some sweets you may have?" I ask.

"Yes and I'm glad you asked I have a bunch of sweets here I didn't know what to do with them.. I've been trying to get Kalas here to try some, but here, take them please!" Trill grabs two clear bags and puts some candy and cakes in. they are stuffed with sweets, what could be better?

"There you ladies go!" Trill hands both of us the bags. The smell quickly whips in my nose as my nose hairs dance; awkward!

"Thanks Trill," I say, "I'll see you around, nice meeting you, Love!" I say while waving back walking towards the exit.

"You too Elysa, and nice seeing you too Xelha." Trill says oddly, not knowing if Xelha was listening to her.

"Bye," Xelha smiles and walks out so fast I didn't catch her. I walk behind her and catch up with her, waving back one last time.

I catch up with her outside and grab her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," I lift up the bag, "but now we have sweets!" I smile, and we both chuckle.

"No, its not your fault! I shouldn't have made it so awkward! I'm sorry too!" she begs.

We hug and laugh it out. I didn't think I'd have such a good time with Xelha today. The day has also just started.

"Shall we?" I say while putting a mini cake in my mouth, "We shall!" Xelha does the same. We walk to a nice spot were we can just sit down by the entrance of Paranesse village and laugh, while eating some sweets.

"You know Elysa, I wish you had come down here in human form earlier." She hugs me again, its kind of like we are best friends, and knowing I might hurt her questions If my good spirit will let me.

"Thank you Xelha, for everything. This is the best day I've had in my entire seventeen years of living, and its all thanks to you." I give her my sob story.

"Elysa!" She blushes, "it's the least I can do. I know I originally brought you to bring Kalas back to normal, but I'm glad you came. I knew you were amazing, but I didn't know you'd be this fun to be around with!"

I don't know to be offended or thank her, but my reason here is probably worse, so I might as well thank her. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Hey, can we go to the Shrine or Spirits and take a walk down memory lane?" I ask. There's something about the shrine of spirits that makes me drawn to it; maybe because that's were all spirits from other dimensions are waiting… waiting to be called.

"Sure, why not." We get up and head out the Confectionary Village. It's only 2pm since I landed here, I still have much of the day left. Time moves more slowly here than in my world, and I like that better. The sky in Mira is dark but its always bright, this world is so much better than mine, I wouldn't mind staying here.

* * *

**13.**

Kalas, Gibari and Lyude enter the Shrine of Spirits, it looks the same with the red lights on dark trees and trail of dirt with the reasonable monster here and there in the forest, which was nothing compared to their strength.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed. I still sense the spirits in this place, but none like the one I sensed from Elysa that night." Kalas turned back to Gibari and Lyude with a look of fascination on his face, "Guys, she saved us from the end of the world, and no one seems to know it."

"You know, you got a point there kid." Gibari points out, "No one but a few of us even knew you had a guardian spirit with you."

Lyude looks up for the sound of the spirits, "Point taken. We should tell all the island leaders to make a dedication for Elysa."

They all hear a noise approaching and turn back. They hear laughing, and talking. "Shh… Do you hear that?" Lyude whispers. "Don't run, We can take em!" Kalas shouts while taking out his wings and sword out. "Time to par-OUCH!" He is quickly pulled behind a tree by Gibari to see who's approaching. They all go behind a tree and look in the direction of the sound, to see Xelha and another girl they can't recognize.

"Who's that, with Xelha?" Lyude whispers in curiosity.

* * *

**14.**

I'm laughing with Xelha and can't help but feel at home when I'm in the Shrine of Spirits. Then I sense other presences near by. I guess that guardian gift hasn't been taken away from me. I hear the groaning of other spirits wanting to be bonded. It can get annoying after awhile. I cannot lie, I find Xelha annoying, and I bet every person did at one point, but there's no doubt she's a good person... at times, she's still annoying, though.

It's a love-hate thing.

I stop and gut Xelha with my arm to stop her from proceeding forward, "Xelha, someone else is here…" I caution her and be alert. Xelha takes out her want incase we prepare in battle.

With the Magnus' at my fingertips, I have the edge of the cards ready to be drawn at my fingertips, I already know this place is animal infested.

"Xelha.." a blue haired boy comes out from behind the tree, my heart skips a beat and I freeze. I don't think he knows its me. "What are you doing here?" He walks up to her.

"Kalas… I….I wanted to tell you something" Xelha starts blushing and grips her wand, I was as stiff as a board. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Lyude and Gibari come out from the tree too curious to see what was going on as they looked at me funny, Kalas had a weird look on his face, I didn't know why.

"I feel uneasy," Kalas looks around, "But I don't know what it is." Then he stares at me, and I stare back at him. I almost started to tear up, I haven't seen him in so long, or at all in person. I've been waiting so long to see him. Something comes over me and I rush to hold him. I think to myself, 'what am I doing?!' He doesn't know who I am!' but I continue holding him. He holds me back surprisingly, and I start to cry.. My tears run down on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Gibari walks over with Lyude in shock, but Kalas and I don't let go of each other.

Xelha stands awkwardly, looking in any direction other than where we were. "Kalas.. I would like to introduce you to Elysa, your guardian spir- well, human." Xelha steps back.

"What?! You gotta be kiddin', It can't be!" Gibari is shocked, and in doubt, I don't blame him.

"E-Elysa?!" Lyude too. "How could that be possible? It can't be…. What?!"

Kalas pulls his face out so he can face my face, "I knew it had to be you, I felt it, as soon as I saw you." He holds me tighter, and at the back of my mind I know its wrong having Xelha watch me, but I can't stop holding him. He wipes the tears off my face with his gloves, they had a soft fabric that slid across my face, he smiles at me, I smile back.

"Erm… I don't know what to say right now." I chuckle to myself, My mind is totally blank.

"I know. I have a bunch of questions for you, like how did you come back, and how are you in human form now?" he asks.

About to speak, Xelha cuts me off. "I did it. I-I brought her back so that you could be happy again, I know how close FRIENDS both of you are." Typical. I know she's probably steaming hot right now watching the love of her life on the girl who he's bonded with for over a year.

Kalas looks over at Xelha and hugs her, "You're amazing, Xelha. I can't thank you enough." He lets go but she tries holding on longer, and left in disappointment flustering with the air. He comes back over to me and holds my hand. I have enormous butterflies and words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now, I'm on cloud nine-hundred right now.

"Come," He says, "We have a lot to catch up on." He pulls me to walk deeper in the forest, but before It didn't feel right before I got approval from Xelha. I looked over at her to see her eyes pulsing red.

I couldn't do this.

"Hold on Kalas," I walk over to Xelha, "Is it okay if I go?"

She forces a smile, "I want Kalas happy, so yes go! And Im sure you want to catch up with him." her voice cracks and she starts crying but holds it in. It hurts me to do it, but I didn't do anything so I was confused why she was crying. I hug her and tell her not to cry, I try to hide it so Kalas doesn't see her upset, he'd be mad.

"Xelha, please. Be strong, for me. You have to trust. Can you do that for me?" I hold her by her shoulders and raise her head up smiling. She looks like a mess, I couldn't understand why she's acting like she witnessed a murder.

"It's not that, because I trust Kalas…."

Hold on, Pause. I let go of her shoulders instantly and put them on my hips. "Excuse me? Are you saying you don't trust me Xelha?" I had my 'bitchy' tone on her, I did not care the least, that was a bitchy thing to say. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Elysa, I don't really know." she looks down as if she's all innocent, boy I want to thump her. I know they can all feel my emotions sturring up, especially Kalas, he looks so confused, so do Lyude and Gibari.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Kalas rushes up to us in curiosity.

Gibari walks behind me, but I don't pay him much attention. I start breathing harder, with constant exhales. "Xelha, think what you're going to say before I really start regretting a lot of shit!"

"Ladies, Ladies! We don't want that thing from the other dimension coming here from the hatred!" Lyude says.

Gibari whispers, "Don't worry Lyude I got this." to him, reassuring him.

Xelha steps to my face, "It's not what you think!" Her face turned tomato red, she was getting a bit heated. And so was I.

"Yeah well, it is like that because you wouldn't be so worried about that if you didn't trust me, so your argument is irrelevant. " Start walking away from her, I start calming myself down, "Gibari, its ok, I'm not going to fight." I realize Xelha isn't that strong, and I am actually stronger than all of them, I trained them.

"Phew, well, that's a relief.'' Gibari steps back, "Anyway Elysa, Its good seein' you again!" He has a big smile on his face and he hugs me.

"Aww Gibari! I missed you too." I smile a long with him, he's such great company. "I haven't forgot about that fishing offer!" I smile and walk towards Lyude.

"I-I," Lyude pauses. I see that he's nervous or has something else on his mind. I put my finger on his lip.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm glad to see you too, Lyude!" I hug him. I had a mini crush on Lyude, I always thought he was cute.. Nothing major. I all of a sudden felt really happy, and forgot about what Xelha said to me. Xelha was standing by a tree with a confused look on her face. I start walking up to her, then Kalas intercepts.

"Xelha, what's got into you?'' He stands looking serious and tall, I love the way he looks when he looks furious. "This isn't like you. We'll talk about it later."

I walk up to her shaking my head. "Xelha, you have some issues you need to deal with. I'm sure you didn't mean what you said, but think over words more carefully before addressing them out like that, understood?"

"I-I, Elysa I'm so sorry. I do have issues to work on, I didn't mean I didn't trust you, and I'm even more sorry I made you mad. I'd gladly appreciate It if you accepted my apology."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Elysa, so much." Xelha gets up from leaning on the tree, I see in her eyes she was crying earlier.

"Kalas, everything's ok now, you two can go catch up. I'll be at home." she tells us walking the opposite direction. She draws her fairy wings and fly.

Kalas looks at her as she's flying, "….I'll see you soon." I grabs his hand and we walk into the forest. "Later Gibari, see ya, Lyude!"

"Later, kid." Gibari says, "Bye Kalas, my most utter Farwell, Elysa!" Lyude shouts.

I blow a kiss to Lyude, but it looks like I was blowing a kiss in general. He's so sweet, I don't know why he hasn't found someone special.

I grip Kalas' hand tighter as our fingers interlock, I'm so excited for this walk, I would have never thought I'd be touching Kalas, ever. There are so many things I want to do right now.


	6. Manor Power

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Kool-aid.**_

* * *

**15.**

Emotions, the feeling, everything is right, and nothing could make me feel this way. I don't think he knows how much I've been wanting to hold him, touch him, look him in his eyes, and talk to him face to face. These little things I wanted to do, but could never be done. He's such an ass hole, but for some reason he's so lovable.

Ha...

"Elysa…?I.. I still can't believe you're here." Kalas' face is so straight, I can see with his eyes he means this. "You turned out way better than I thought you would." He faces me, "but just to make sure you're not a ghost.."

He stops and analyses my face.

"OWW?" I yell, "What the hell, Kalas!" I rub my eye. He had poked my in my cornea, of course he would.

He shrugs, "I hadda make sure," he grins, then laughs shortly after.

I shrug it off, "Whatever," I start, "Kalas, I've been trying to find a way to get to your world since the day I left." I pause, "Since I left my life hasn't been right.. And now I feel better than I've ever felt."

"Hmm, you don't say."

"It's true. There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you. I mean, I dedicated our whole time together, me being your guardian spirit, to helping you avenge your grandfather and brother, and Helping you save your world, find the lost ocean… and it's whale! We went though a lot together and I did my best to keep you all alive.. And everybody else."

Kalas bows his head down, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have done it." we stop walking and he grabs my other hand and we face each other again, "Fee would've been so proud of he knew you found the whale with me.. Seriously, thank you."

"Kalas!" I start tearing up, "I'm so happy _we_ did this, you are one in a million, Kalas, and you honestly mean everything in both our worlds to me."

"Damn," He says, "Did I poke you that hard that you're crying?"

"What?" I say, "No, wow, you ruined the moment, you loser." I wipe the tears off my eyes.

He comes and hold me, probably to shut me up. I now hope this all isn't just a dream, if it was, I'd rather live in the dream than in my world. His body is so welcoming, I feel at peace when I'm with him. He has a strong muscular build and he has to go down a bit to hug me. He's probably five inches taller than me. His blue hair and eyes never suited someone more than him, in our world, he'd be considered an outcast… all of them would, but who cares, I'm willing to stay here.

"Aside from everything Xelha did, I'm glad she brought you here.. More than anything. I missed you, and I thought someone else be there to fill the emptiness I had."

I stare blankly at his face for a moment, It made me glad he felt the same emptiness that I did once we departed, maybe we were meant for each other.

"By the way, I asked some people who've bonded with spirits, and they never had the same feeling you and I did once we went our separate ways." he explains to me.

"Yeah, something was definitely different." I look at his eyes, the way the moon light reflects off his blue eyes and accents on his blue hair, I wish I could kiss him, like in the movies.. '_Kiss me, you fool!' _

He smirks, "I can't believe that it's actually you." he tells me, "I'm convinced it is."

Suddenly my face inches closer his slowly, I place my hand on his jaw lightly allowing his face to come to mine, I don't know what came over me.

So close,

_Why do I even like this idiot..._

Then, I hear a noise.

We quickly stand a feet away from each other pretending nothing was happening to see Gibari approaching, causing Kalas to accidentally step on my foot.

"What the fuck, Kalas!" I say, "Why do you feel the need to hurt me?"

He looks at me with a straight face, then burts out laughing, "Sorry, Elysa," he puts his arm around my shoulders, "You're fine."

"Yo! Aren't you both coming out? The night is still young!" Gibari yells. Of course he comes, he's always cock blocking!

"A minute?!" Kalas demands, "Who asked you to come anyway!" he moaned.

"Relax kid!" Gibari yells, "You have plenty of time to catch up with Elysa later."

"Yes Gibari, We are coming." I start walking forward. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you in a minute." Kalas starts walking up too, I wonder what he was thinking, or if he was even going to kiss me? He could have been trying to tell me a secret. Oh no, I looked like a complete fool! Why did I throw myself at him like that, he's probably not used to it…

"All of us are at your manor, Kalas." Gibari smirks.

"For what?!" Kalas says shocked.

"Xelha's having some sort of breakdown, we're just chilling here, and she wants to talk to Elysa."

"Oh, That's where I'm staying anyway." I say blankly.

"You are?" Kalas' face lights up "That's great."

I blush, but I couldn't help it.

I just came here and I'm already injured, but I gotta get though with it. Kalas guides me out the forest, following Gibari.

* * *

**16.**

Kalas, Gibari and I arrive at Xelha's house, the front door is made with beautiful glass and is probably a foot taller than I am. I open the door to this loud screeching sound and see no one in the front foyer.

"Could they be upstairs?" I look left and right to see if they'd be in the living room or kitchen.

"No, in Xelha's room… most likely" Kalas tells me.

"This place hasn't changed one bit," Gibari says to himself.

"Gibari, You could have gotten a new place if you told king Ladekhan you wanted to, huh?" Kalas questions, "I'm just sayin'... you don't gotta live in that little fish hole anymore."

"Ha" Gibari folds his hands, "But to tell you the truth, that's just not me. I'd rather still live in my small 'fish hole' where I started off, I'm still a fisherman, always will be."

"Yeah, I hear you." the blue haired agrees, "I really didn't care where we lived."

Standing there awkwardly, I didn't know to join in the conversation or just find Xelha myself. They still continue to talk, and its not a surprise because they are close buddies, so I walk around the main floor a bit to go on an adventure myself.

I walk into the kitchen and she has peachy granite countertops with white cupboards. The whole kitchen caught my eyes, there's a large window with a view of the ocean and the moonlight reflecting off of it. Right down from the kitchen there's a peachy fireplace, that has the fire going, with white couches, they look very expensive. There's pictures on every wall where there's not a view of the ocean and the lights are dimmed.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

I jump, and die a little inside. I turn around and see a tall, old man, about 6 foot, wearing dark clothing with an intimidating face, he doesn't seem to happy, or maybe its just his job. His deep voice startled me.

"Umm, No I… was just looking - sorry." I put my head down quickly and walk out the room as fast as I could.

"It's alright, you can look! I wasn't stopping you." He says with a smile.

I look back at him, "Oh!" I never knew he could smile, "Thanks sir, and you are?"

"Luther, but that isn't important, I'm curious what relation you are to madam Xelha?"

"I'm… just her friend, I was once her guardian spirit, and I'm from another world."

"My word!" He seems so fascinated, well who wouldn't be.

I look down, "I wasn't ever physically here other than now, believe it or not, I was being their guardian spirit while I was in my world from a game, I dedicated all my time and effort to help these people I didn't know."

He looks intrigued to this conversation, his mouth was dropped open. I guess I'll just continue.

"As you know, Xelha, Kalas, Gibari, Savyna, Lyude and Mizuti all aided in saved the world, I was guiding them the whole time, giving them all the power to defeat Malpercio.. I can't believe Xelha never told you?"

"I was aware there was a spirit within Kalas, but I didn't know you had that much input in the whole battle!"

"Yeah… I'm not trying to brag, but I was the main reason why your world exists still today."

He puts his hand on his chest and sits down on the expensive sofa, he is breath taken, and I do not know why he's so shocked, I expected the people in this world would have known by now.

"Did… no one really tell you?… Did anyone know I was a part of this whole thing?" I ask slowly. I know I'm not the type of person who wants to be the centre of attention, but this kind of hurt.

He looks at me, "My dear, Just because I didn't know, doesn't mean no one else did."

"Yes - it does!"  
"So you want everyone down your throat about it? Most likely, people won't believe that you are the spirit that was with that one winged fellah, probably because you most definitely aren't a '_spirit from another world_' as they would say."

I cannot lie, the old man had a point. Even if everyone does know, they wouldn't believe that I am the spirit who was with Kalas. It doesn't even matter if they know, because what good is it to me, I belong to another world, But I care so much for this one more than my own world.

"Your friend Kalas there, he didn't want anybody treating him differently.. He stated it clear to all the islands, he didn't want to be treated like a hero."

"He said that?" My mouth widens, I never knew Kalas was like that. If he's like that, then why should I be complaining.

"I see what you're saying mister, but the fact no one knew I helped… and I don't mean my human form me, but my spirit."

A light bulb goes on over the old man's head, "Forgive me, this old head of mine had forgotten." he swallows, "Xelha did tell me about the adventures that happened, and I do remember her telling me that she was bonded with the same Guardian Spirit as Kalas, it's name was Elysa."

"Yes! That's me! I'm Elysa!" I jump up and down, then sigh loudly. "Well, at least you know, but I kind of want some dedication too." I smile, "Kalas is amazing, isn't he?"

"Hmmm?" he says suspiciously.

My face goes from a cheerful smile to a slight frown, "Yeah, well.. He has the perfect ocean blue eyes that correspond with his beautiful blue hair, the smile that'll revive any flower from its soil, and the charm that'll turn a toad into a prince." I continue, "He'll turn any rainy day into a sunny sensation, and most importantly, a depressed girl into the most ecstatic woman before your eyes." I caught all the words that slipped out of my mouth, "that's what Xelha said!"

He laughs, "How would you know?!"  
"..I-I don't! I mean, she told me!" Fuck.

I got really defensive, I hope it wasn't obvious.

"I'm just pulling' your leg, Yeah he's got a lot of ladies after him. He's a  
Handsome young man, just like myself when I was nineteen."

I wipe my forehead, "you're telling me! The minute I found out I was his guardian spirit-"

His eyebrow raises as I cut off what I say, He might start thinking things, I got to cool it down a bit. I start fanning myself, and swallow spit, "I couldn't wait to aid him in his journey."

He doesn't seem convinced, I wish someone would pop in the room right now. I look over slightly to the foyer and see Kalas and Gibari sitting on the stairs laughing and talking in a deep conversation; So much for seeing Xelha. Only thing left to do is change the subject.

"Um, Mister…" I gotta bullshit a story, "Me being Kalas' good friend, do you think him and Xelha are a good match - like, how well do they get along- I'm guessing zero problems for those two, right?!"

"Dear," He leans in closer to me, like he's about to give me a lecture, "No two people have no problems, take my foolish advice, and by the way, I see right though you."

Damn, he can't be serious! Holy shit what do I say?! If he knows I like Kalas, He'll probably snitch and tell Xelha…

"Yo, Elysa!"

Gibari, that was the best timing anyone could ask for. "Coming!" I run over to him and don't say another thing to him, I hope he's just joking with me again, I'll have to find out some other time. I feel his eyes watching my spine as I leave.

* * *

**18.**

Wiping the stress sweat from my face, I'm just glad Gibari got me out that situation, even though they had no idea what I was talking about in there. We start making our way up the long set of stairs.

"Hey Elysa, what were you and that Luther talking about in there?" Kalas reminds me his name was Luther, I kept calling him Mister.

"Just the manor itself, Xelha, everyone, nothing really." I couldn't sacrifice myself.

"I see," He looks my way, "Sorry for keeping you, Gibari and I had to catch up on a couple of stuff."

"Oh, It's cool! I totally understand" I smile, "I was just taking a look around."

Kalas laughs, we finally reach the top of the stairs, "You've always been so understanding, it's what I have always liked about you."

_Liked._

"It's who I am!" I say while I send a sarcastic laugh.

_Liked_? Is that the only thing he liked about me?

Gibari laughs, "Yeah… You were so quick to take back Kalas after him going nuts. Both you and Xelha!"

I blush and laugh along with him too, "Of course, I have to stick with Kalas no matter what…."

Kalas looked at me with a warm feeling, "Hearing you say that just made me-"

"Guys! You finally came!"

What, the fuck.  
She cannot be serious.  
Seriously?  
She's the biggest cock clocker in the world, aside from Gibari.  
My mood went from 'ecstatic' to 'I want to kill you bitch'. She couldn't have picked a better timing than that very second.

The door busted open unexpectedly, I guess she heard us coming up the stairs. "I've been waiting for you guys for awhile, please come join me in my room."

Thinking of every bad word in my head, she opens the door and I see her bed has a white veil all around her room with a crystal chandelier on her ceiling. Her floor was reflective, (not so good because I'm wearing a skirt, but good thing its not like a mirror) and a bed for Meemai was in the corner. Her room was outstanding, just like the rest of her house. It smelt like mint chocolate oddly enough.

I took a deep breath, "Impressive, I didn't expect anything less. Xelha." I tell her.

Kalas walks ahead of me, "Yeah, as you both already know, she designed this house." he high fives her.

She chuckles, returning it back to him. "Yeah, because you didn't want to!" she smiles, "Oh, and someone's here for you Gibari!" Xelha invites us in.

"Hm?" Gibari looks around to see one but us four in the room.

I know whenever she does that sleazy voice its obvious. The backdoor to the balcony opens as the winds override and the curtains flow back as does the luscious dark hair on the woman who is coming in; Savyna.

Gibari looks like he doesn't know to be shocked or happy, "S-Savyna? How'd you know we would be here?"

She slowly walks up to him and pushes her hair out of her face, "That isn't important." she puts her hand on his face, while he puts his hand on top of her hand; they stare into each others eyes.

Savyna I always thought was a bit mysterious, and so did everybody else, but I guess Gibari likes that. I missed all six of them, well, I guess you can say five.

"Hey Savyna!" I smile, and I'll see if she can guess who I am.

"Hmm? I know that presence from anywhere. Elysa, it's good to re-connect from your absence. How did you come here in a human exterior?"

Same old Savyna. "Xelha brought me here with her witchcraft." Am I being offensive? No. I could've said Xelha brought me here with her Demon craft, and when she went there to pick it up she forgot the part where she rots her worthless corpse into the fiery pits of hell.

too much?

"well, I guess you could say that…" Xelha forces a smile, I know I offended her but she's begging to talk to me.

I roll my eyes and smile, Savyna grins, "I see." I didn't expect her to hug me, she didn't seem like the affectionate type, but she did. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around her neck to pull me close, like what your big brother would do to hug you.

She starts walking back over to Gibari, from looking at the two of them, I already knew they'd be soul mates for each other, and I know they are together now. Gibari turns Savyna around and holds her from her back. She puts her hands on top of his that lay over her stomach. Savyna's never looked so happy, it looks like she's found actual meaning in her life other than to fight and kill.

Kalas groans in the background, "Aw man, here it comes." he comments in an annoyed voice, "You two are always attatched to each other!"

"Can it." Savyna says violently, agressively turning her head to Kalas.

"Whoa, you got it, boss." he mumbles under his breath, looking away.

Xelha looks over at Kalas, like he wanted her to do that to her. I snickered a bit because she's pathetic.

He notices and turns back towards her, "What is it Xelha?"

He's either totally oblivious or really doesn't want to, either way, I'm glad!

"Oh, Nothing." Xelha blushes.

I just can't right now.

"You two are adorable, I always thought you two would end up together!" I blurt out to Gibari and Savyna, but it's true.

"Ha Ha, thanks Elysa!" Gibari laughs, "So… who have you found interest in?" he jokingly asks.

That's when a car skidding noise goes on in my head. I couldn't help but glance over at Kalas for a quick second, then glance at Xelha who was of course giving me a look I can't describe, then look back at Gibari. Of course I just wanted to say: Kalas, we were meant to be, not him and that mouse faced cunt. But I have more class than that.

"I- No one." Perfect, they can't suspect more or less. This is the perfect time for me to change the subject, "Xelha! You wanted to speak to me?"

"She sits up from the bed, "Yes, I did, Please I'll have Luther ascot you to the nearest room."

Damn, The last person I wanted to see was this guy. She calls his name,  
"Luther, could you please ascot Elysa to the next room so I can prepare myself?"

"Anything for you, Madame!" He puts his hand out to lead me into the next room, I plan not to say anything.

There's a bit of an awkward silence as we walk, then he breaks it, "Miss Elysa,"

Damn.

"if you can spare me the time on any upcoming date, I'll be glad to share a story with you, I'm sure you might like it, or even relate to you." I thought he was going to say something related to Kalas and I, thank God.

I look up at him, "Thank you, Luther, I'm interested into hearing your story."

"I must say I'm so glad to hear you say that." He smiles at me and opens the door for me, "Here's the room Miss Xelha would like to meet with you in.''

I look in the room and see four large chairs with a table in the middle with tea set up. The room is beautiful no surprise, I guess we are having tea.

"Thanks, Luther, can you draw my bath for me for later?" I haven't bathed since I got here this morning. I don't know how some people can't bathe.

"I can do that, I'll see you in the morning Miss Elysa."

"Goodnight Luther." I smile as I close the door. He put me in a good mood, aside from being in Xelha's room. I don't like having hate towards someone, but she basically said what she said to make me mad, but I'll hear what she has to say because there are some things she's done for me, so the least I can do is hear her out.

He isn't as bad as I thought, I'm intrigued in what his story might be. I sit down and a hear a loud squeaking noise from the seat, I look and notice the couch is covered with the plastic to protect the sofa itself. I attempt to get comfortable, I look in the tea pot to see no tea in it; no surprise.  
What could be taking her so long? Prepare herself? For what? I wish she'd just hurry up. I look over to the direction of the door and see it open slightly; Its her.

* * *

**19.**

She walks in and sighs while taking her seat in front of me. "Elysa, even this apology I'm about to give you cannot express how I feel and how truly sorry I am about saying that."

I know a few more sentences and she's going to cry, I can tell she actually means what she's saying, and Xelha knows she cannot be on my bad side for everything I've done for her.

"Hey, Xelha…. It's alright." I don't want water works, "I know you really hope something more out of Kalas and you, it's what caring does, worry not, just know not to when it comes to that, okay?"

"I know, and yes, okay!" A smile comes up on her face, and so does mine,  
"I can do that." she says.

"I must tell you though, Kalas and I are going to be around each other a lot, you understand that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do now. You and Kalas are very close, and I realize that now."

"Yeah, I was the one who was originally bonded with him…I just miss him a lot." I wipe my eyes, "Xelha…"

Her eyes widen, "You're really lucky… t-to have a guy like Kalas." I stumble over some words, when I talk about him I get a bit trippy - I guess. My hands start getting clammy, "Do you mind?" I lift up the tea cup, that's my way of asking if I can jut make some tea.

"No, Please go ahead" Xelha doesn't seem phased, "Elysa, I have to admit, I've…" She pauses.

I stand with my back faced to her for a moment wondering if she'll say anything, the clanking of the tea cups against the mini plates makes it more awkward. I turn around from the kettle and see her looking shy and sad. Then she finally speaks, "I've always been somewhat jealous… of you."

My hands jerk up causing some hot water to splash on me, I turn to face her dramatically, "Not somewhat, I am bluntly jealous of you!" she admits.

I turn back so fast I could get whiplash, "Jealous of me? Why on earth would you be jealous of me; a spirit who wasn't physically there?"

She plays with her feet as if she's embarrassed, and I'm sure she is. "You were always with Kalas, he always came to you for advice - and before you say anything like how you were his guardian spirit, it is jealousy from someone who loves Kalas." The room is silent, what was I supposed to say? "Yes, even a mere spirit I was jealous of, might I admit.. Someone who's presence was only here guarding her friends.."

"So why did you bring me back? To this world? In my human form… wouldn't that be the biggest threat to you?"

"I care about Kalas too much to be selfish, I have to admit, I am insecure of myself since he confessed his feelings to Trill" Xelha stands up, "You were the only way to complete him, and I'm sure you felt the same way!" Xelha paces back and forth, "I know you were protecting us, I know you were doing your job and I'm truly grateful that you've come into all our lives, but Kalas needs you."

I pour the hot water from the kettle into the tea cup placing the tea bag inside. I watch as the transparent liquid slowly changes darker in colour, almost like a dark embrace. "So everything between us is a lie?" I sip my tea calmly, because I couldn't care less if she used me anymore.

"No Elysa, that isn't true!" She starts crying, "No, no, no! Elysa, you helped our world in our time of need, I could never dislike you in any way." she wipes her tears, "I came from Wazn on a mission.. A mission to stop Geldoblame from his evil ambitions.. Without you it couldn't have been done, so you, as of now, are the true title to royalty in my eyes." she explains.

I sit down calmly waiting, she gets on her knees and bows her head down, "As the woman who saved all of us, I'm sorry for making it seem-"

"Oh shut up, Xelha!" I cut her off with what it sees to be harsh words. "Don't come to me with that, talk to me as you would one of your friends, not no high and mighty royalty figure, please. I go to school, drink Kool-aid, I'm just a regular girl."

Xelha looks up at me and her sadness wipes away, "I love that about you, Elysa." She gets up from the floor, "I figured bring you back would be a great way for all of us to re-unite again, but it wasn't easy."

"How'd you do it?"

"I contacted the witches in Wazn, we went to the Library of Magic to look for a book hidden deep within the library called "Transparency Spells and Hidden portals", it's a rare book known well by witches, it look 4 witches to commence the spell, and sight a prayer, to contact other worlds; that's when I contacted you of the planet "Earth", and since we had bonded before, it also made it work.. This is actually the first time I know that it worked, it was a shot in the dark."

"What?" I say, "the first time, that's weird, why this time?"

"I don't know." she says calmly, "but I do need to report that your come back was successful to the Witches."

"All right." I agree, "I'm sure that was a hard process, but I'm very grateful you've brought me back, Xelha." I smile, "For whatever reason it might be, It was killing me I couldn't see you guys again."

"I'm honored, Elysa, Thank you." She comes over and hugs me, "I want you to stay for as long as possible, you're like a best friend to me."

"Aww, Xelha!" I smile and hug her once more, "Its all good now, I'm glad we got this all sorted out."

"We should go re-join the others." Xelha takes my hand and we walk out.

I can't say I feel bad for the feelings I feel for Kalas, but she doesn't need to know….

I'm sorry.

* * *

**i appreciate you reviewing, please continue to review as much as you'd like! **

**Thanks once again, I'll post another chapter soon.**


	7. Love is Explicit

**(Note) **

**This chapter might be explicit for our more screamish viewers..**

**Not really, if you can't handle kissing...**

**I actually died it down a bit.**

**More romance between the "Guardian Spirit" and Kalas, Aww!**

* * *

**19.**

Xelha and I walk out the tea room, then we bump into a dark figure approaching us in the hallway, "My sincere apologies Madame Xelha and Elysa." the voice says as it moves out of the way.

I squint my eyes trying to see who the figure is, but I'm sure I know who it might be, but late hour surrounded the house, unable to see without light.

Xelha eagerly grabs the unlit candle off the wall, "Fire Burst!" she yells as a flash of light lit the candle spontaneously.

"Oh, it's you Luther." she says, "No please, its okay, we can go to the room from here, Luther." The blonde grabs my hand to lead us to her room, "Thank you Luther, goodnight."

Luther bows his head down and goes to his room. The blonde places the candle back on the wall carefully. "It would be wise to light all the candles in the hall." she says while walking in the middle of the hallway. There appeared to be five candles on the wall including the one already lit.

"Yeah, it could be dangerous." I add, "But can you get them all at once?"

She pulls out four light flare Magnus', "Fire Burst!" she yells as all four candles are instantly lit, and light fills the dark hallway.

Xelha directs me to her room, opening the door to her room to find Savyna laying on Gibari's lap on the floor against the wall, both of them asleep with Gibari's paddle's leaning against the dresser. Kalas is laying on the bed on his stomach fast asleep with Meemai against his side snuggling with him.. He's a silent sleeper.

I turn to Xelha and my mouth is in a wide smile, I couldn't help but be awed at all of them. "Aww" I whisper, "It looks like they all fell asleep while waiting for us to come back.

Xelha smiles too, she creeps over to Kalas and slowly gets on the bed, she waves over for me to come over. I slowly creep over to the bed and I stop when I reach the end of the bed where Kalas was laying. I look down at his head and run my hands over his bright blue hair, trying not to move the two bands.

"He's such a quiet sleeper… He looks like he's exhausted." I smile looking down at him, I always knew how innocent his face was, but I couldn't help but not look at him, smiling, and he doesn't look like a complete douche when he's sleeping.

Xelha nods her head, "Yeah, he's always been exhausted since those fights we had to encounter, even though we are fairly strong, especially him, Gibari and Savyna." She scoots closer to Kalas's back and lays beside him, "I'm kind of tired myself. You should go get some rest, Elysa." she whispers.

My eyes filled with a burning sensation, "I will," I start walking backwards towards the door, "Goodnight."

As I pivot turn around to leave the room I trip over Gibari's foot and land face first onto the tiled floor. "OWCH!" I yell as Gibari jumps up from his sleep causing Savyna to wake up shortly after. Xelha gasps and Kalas also awakes from his sleep.

"Damn!" Gibari yells, "What happened!?" he says while rubbing his head.

"What's wrong, is everything alright?" Savyna says looking around in sight for danger, but just realizing it was only me. I haven't been more embarrassed in my life, and Kalas just saw me fall. I'm not getting up.

"Yeah, Everything's just great!" I open my eyes and push my body away from the floor to see a puddle of my own blood where my face had landed. I run my hand across my face to find blood all over my fingertips slowly dripping on the floor; I was a mess.

"Uhh, are you alright?" Gibari gets up to help me up, "Whoa…. Uh, Xelha?" Gibari brings me over to the bed, I cover my face so no one can see blood on my face.

"I'm right on it Gibari." Xelha hope off the bed, "Are you alright Elysa? You took quite a fall."

"I'm fine can I just get myself cleaned up, now?" I say.

I wanted to leave the room as soon as possible, good think Kalas wasn't really focused on what happened.

"What's going on?" Kalas rubs his eyes yawning and looks my way.

Spoke too soon.

Kalas points his finger at my and laughs in a mocking way, "Elysa, what happened to you? I guess we should have been watching you instead this time." He chuckles, "no worries, I'll help ya out."

Xelha steps in front of Kalas, "No Kalas, you get some sleep, I'll take care of it." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me in the direction of the bathroom, I slowly resist.

"I… actually wouldn't mind him doing it." I whisper, but she didn't hear me, so we end up going into the bathroom.

Savyna gets up from the floor and looks at the puddle of blood, "I'll clean up this mess on the ground." She kneels down and freezes; closing her eyes.

Gibari walks over to her, "Hey.. Savyna, what's wrong?" He crouches down to get on her level, "Hard time cleaning this blood when you don't gotta cloth." He hands her a cloth off Xelha's dresser probably left by Luther.

Savyna looks up at Gibari, "It's just… so hard.. Seeing blood, even today."

Gibari comforts Savyna, "It's all right, lemme get that for ya." He wipes up the blood with ease and throws it in a pail. "That ought a do it!" He chuckles.

I sit on the counter in the bathroom, "Make this quick please Xelha!" I try wiping as much blood as possible, but it keeps coming down from my nose. I look down to notice my skirt is covered with blood and parts of my top, these are the only clothes I have and they are drenched in blood.

"This will be quick," She bows her head down and closes her eyes, "_Cast great healing upon the injured and wounded….. Save those lost in their sorrow. Oh mighty ocean… seal away the pain to walk on these grounds pain-free._"

I look around to see floating glowing particles and bright lights around my eyes, "Xelha, what's going on?!" I start elevating from the counter, "XELHA!" I yell till my tonsils wave like a punching bag, I felt like my body was 50 pounds lighter and I felt drowsy as my eyes started to lower.

Kalas busts open the bathroom door, "…What are you doing, Xelha?!"

Xelha looks back at him, "It's a old simple spell the royal family of Wazn know, it's a spell that stops bleeding and injuries.. It always seems to do the trick."

I slowly float back onto the counter to look at my face in the mirror. The bleeding had stopped and my nose didn't hurt anymore; I was astonished.

"I-It's gone! The pain, the bleeding, wow." I fix my hair and push it back out of my face, "Thank you, Xelha."

Kalas comes over to me and laughs at me holding his stomach, "You're a mess!" He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him, I blush as I fly into his chest, "Are you okay… you kinda did took quite a trip."

I don't want to let go, I don't want him to let go of me. Even though he is making fun of me. "I-I'm fine now all thanks to Xelha." I put my hand around his body and grip him tight, I can feel his winglet and analyze the unique design, "Were you worried?"

"Well yeah, when I wake up to see you covered in blood, I thought someone had a battle with you - that I missed!" He laughs, and I join him, rolling my eyes from his stupid comments. I've missed that sense of humor from him.

I open my eyes to look at Xelha, she's standing there awkwardly as Kalas and I are holding each other. Aside from my wants and beliefs, She has the power to send me right back to my boring plain world, and she is the one who summoned me here, so I have to keep my distance while I'm near her.. I know she's been trying to get with him till now.

I pull away from Kalas, though I didn't seem to want to, it killed me a little inside. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight you two." I quickly walk out the bathroom before Kalas and Xelha could say anything. I see Gibari getting his paddle and Savyna at the bedroom door.

"You guys headin' home?" I ask the two of them. Gibari puts his paddle on his back, "Yeah, its real late, we gotta head back. I look at the clock, 4:58AM, My eyes widen, "Wow, we had a party didn't we."

Gibari laughs, "Ain't that right." He walks over to Savyna, "Well night, tell those two night."

I chuckle, "Ok," I walk over to them and hug both Gibari and Savyna, "I better see you both tomorrow."

"We shouldn't be too busy, we will try stopping by some time later in the day." Savyna tells me.

Gibari holds Savyna's hand and opens the door, "Later guys."

"Bye!" I walk out the bedroom door shortly after Gibari and Savyna, I look back in the room to see Xelha and Kalas aren't out the bathroom yet, and I wonder what they're doing. I look at the alarm clock again, 5:00am, It's deffinetly time to go to sleep.

* * *

**20.**

Leaving Kalas and Xelha's bedroom made my mind go on a marathon, but I can't bother to think about that. I look down to see my soiled skirt from my own blood, I couldn't go out dressed like this tomorrow, I have to find new clothes. I enter my room, the scenery still gets me every time I walk in. I go straight for the bathroom, the water drawn is still hot with steam arising; perfect, a hot bath is exactly what I need.

I remove my clothes and slowly descend my foot in the water, then my other foot. The water is the perfect temperature, I lay my whole body down in the tub, feeling as my whole body relaxes. I pick up the bubble bath and start adding bubbles in, the whole tub fills with white little bubbles, I pick some up and blow them. I feel the stress relieving from my body the longer I relax in the tub, I would sleep in it if it were safe.

"No way!" I squeal, "They really have the mountain apple wine!" There was a bottle of Mountain Apple Wine waiting to be popped open and a soaked woman to drink it. I pop it open with the bottle opener, and pour it and watch the cup slowly fill up with pink transparent wine. The look of it was good, but the taste of it was even better. Oh, how I love it here.

I look at the water and the water transitioned from clear to a musty grey, probably because I haven't bathed all day and I've been in filth like a pig. I get up from the tub and unplug the water, I feel much better and clean. I put on my tank top and tights I was wearing when I first came here; I have nothing else to wear. My hair turned curly because of the humidity of the room. I comb out my curls and put my hair into a high bun, tossing my other clothes into the nearest bin.

Looking at my bed I see paradise, I've been up and running all day, I deserve a long rest. I place my wine on the dresser and snuggle into the sheets, and the candles give off a good amount of light in the room. I look at the clock; 5:19am, time is flying past me, but I could have sworn I was in the bath for longer than nineteen minutes. I close my eyes and start thinking of Kalas, if he'll ever end up knowing how I feel about him, how much I have to say to him still, I just want to be with him, "Like a couple like any other."

Why do I even like Kalas? I didn't know blue haired boys were my type apparently, but judging a book by its cover doesn't get you anywhere but disappointed. He is a very good looking teen with a wild personality, but he's also protective, kind hearted and ambitious.. And one of a kind. It's weird….

I suddenly hear the door creak and faint footsteps, I go under my sheets but keep my head out enough to see the door frame. Someone is entering my room but I don't know who, "Who's there?!" I say hostile.

"Oh, you're up." a voice said.

It's Kalas! He comes up to my bed, I sit up on the bed, "What are you doing up, aren't you tired?" I whisper, "You scared me!" I hit him on the arm.

He's wearing no shirt and shorts. He's built nicely, and very toned. Get memorized, then snap out of it.

Kalas snickers, "Cut it out, I didn't mean to ya know." He smiles, I can barely see him from where he's standing from the dim candle light, but he still looks as handsome as ever. "I guess I should improve on my stealth mode." he comments.

I roll my eyes, "Come, join me on the bed." He comes on the bed and lays on the other side of me facing me, I turn around to him and lay down facing in his direction. I loved everything about him, and his face, I fall in a state every time. "So why'd you decide to join me tonight, huh?" I question him.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, I've been waiting a long time to be reunited with you," He looks into my eyes, "I'm not going to sit in bed wasting the time you have here, I don't know how long you'll be here for. So I thought, what the hell." He pauses, "I didn't really care if you were up or not, I was going to wake you."

My mouth drops open, "Really now?!" I raise my voice, then calm down.  
I have a warm feeling inside my heart though, "I feel the same way, Kalas… back when we were in the forest, I wanted to say so many things, but my mouth has a limit on things I can say to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I… don't know." I pause, "Anyway, tell me about what's been going on since I left?"

_Well you see it's because of Xelha._

"Not a whole lot, I wasn't acting like my usual self, according to everyone.. I didn't know what, but something was missing, and until I found it, I wasn't feeling right…"Kalas turns on his back and puts his hands under his head looking at the ceiling, "Now I realize that something maybe was you, cause I feel much better."

"I realized that too." I smile really wide, covering my mouth, and biting the flesh on my fingers.

"I told Trill I liked her, because I thought that it was my childhood best friend that could fill my gap.. She was shocked to find out I said that, but then told me she's too busy with her career to get involved."

"…So, you thought you liked her but you really don't?"

"Yeah.." He looks at me, "I want to know more about you.. And your world, Elysa." the blue haired asked.

I sit up on the bed, "Well, where do I start." I pause, "I was born in a country… It's kind of like how your world has 5 main islands, we have countries.. I live with my mom and brothers but they aren't home.. I'm just a regular girl, seventeen years old, barely passing school.. I got a lame boring life."

Kalas sits up, "Why?" He looks surprised, "Is that what saving our world did to you that whole time?"

I nod. It's whatever now, because I could care less. "Yeah it's cool though, I also stopped because when we departed I started feeling a bit like how you were feeling, I just rarely left my house, I barely moved, I felt unmotivated, I felt so empty inside, Kalas."

Kalas stays quiet. I like the moments when we just talk, his presence just makes me exalted.

"My life is a mess, Kalas." I start tearing, but I don't know if he can see. If he can't see me, he'll definetly hear it in my voice. " I didn't meet you, I don't know what would become of my life." Yeah, he can hear it.

Kalas comes closer to me and I fall into his arms, into his chest. He can probably feel my warm tears on his body, his body is so soft, and he smells like smoke from firewood. I cry in his arms, and I don't want to let go.

"Hey, it's okay, Elysa. I'm here for you now, hang in there, for me? Okay partner?" He holds me tighter, then slowly pulls me off him to stare in my eyes, "You can't cry, you've been strong with us from that whole, and its okay now." he pauses, "but why did you summon me back in the Shrine of the Spirits that night?"

"I…thought I was playing a game." I admit, "didn't take me too long to realize it wasn't a game."

He raises his eyebrow, "I see." he pauses, "I guess you were following your heart."

"What's the deal with you and Xelha?" I blurt out, I don't know if I was being too obvious, but I had to ask.

"Huh?" he says confused, "Nothing… we're friends, but we did argue earlier after you left in her room." he says.

"Yeah… why is that?"

"Asking too many questions, I guess you can say that."

I sigh, "What's that all about."

"Um…" He looks at me with those eyes, those eyes. His eyes lower and his face comes closer, he pulls his hands in so I can pull forward, I pull inches closer to his lips… I start going closer, putting my hand on his neck gently.

Then I realize… I can't.

I quickly let go of his hand's and fly off the bed, falling onto the floor and backing up into the dresser, hitting my head on the handle. "OUCH!" I yell, "Not again" I rub my head, "I can't I-I can't do it!" I tell him while trying to regain focus.

Kalas gets up off the bed, "W- What's the matter?!" he comes off the bed and stands in front of me.

I bounce up and pace back and forth, "Kalas, you have no Idea how much I want to, no fucking clue, but Xelha is in there and if she wanted to, she could take me away from-"

I pause, and think to myself, fuck. I don't think he knows she likes him.

Kalas raises his eyebrow, I know he's confused, what the fuck am I rambling about.

Kalas walks past me and opens the door, each step he took towards the door my heart weakened, because I was about to kiss him, and I've been wanting to be with him for too long for him to walk away from me.

I chase after Kalas as he's inches away from his doorway which is beside Xelha's room, I don't say anything, I let my body do the talking. I get close enough behind him without him seeing me and take his hand quickly, before he can turn around, I have him in my embrace, I take one arm and have it around his neck and the other under his arm. So quick to notice that he is embracing me back, I push him into the wall, the candles on the wall shake and the pictures raddle.

"You're not leaving that easy." I whisper in his ear.

Kalas looked at me with a fright look which had me confused. I was trying to go in for the kill, but something in his facial expression said he didn't want to. His body then slightly resisted mine.

I slowly let go of him as my face expression drops. "I'm…. sorry but I thought you wanted to-" I stop myself, "I'm such an idiot!" I bounce off him and quickly try going back to my room. I'm such a fool! I made the biggest fool out of myself, its clear he doesn't like me like that. What could be more embarrassing!

"Elysa…" He calls out to me.

I turn back with two streaks of water down both my eyes and a sour look on my face wiping the tears off my face as we are a number of feet away from each other. "Kalas, leave me please." I demand.

"No, Elysa I…" he slowly walks over to me, and he slowly starts glowing faintly, but I ignore it. "To be honest, I've never done… that before."

My eyes bold, in shock, "… Ki-" before I can finish saying the word, he cuts me off.

"Hey, keep it down!" he whispers, "yeah… I've never….. Have." he admits, while rubbing the back of his head, not looking at me.

I could tell he was embarrassed, but I thought it was cute that he hasn't kissed anyone, but its something I'm not as shocked about either. Kalas has been though a lot when he was young, I'm sure he hasn't had time to focus on involvement.. He has so much anger, I just want to ease it. The closest thing to involvement he's had was tracking down Giacomo.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kalas.." I walk closer to him, "that's nothing to worry about, its so understandable seeing how much you've been though." I tell him.

"Yeah… your right." he says, "I'm glad you understand, Elysa."

"Of course Kalas," I say. My hands start to get clammy, and I start fiddling with my fingers as I prepare to ask him.

"….To get this out of the dark, you do like me… like that?" I shut my eyes.

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!

…

There was a few seconds of pausing, they felt like forever.

He sighed, "Hm… yeah, obviously." he says under his breath, but loud enough for me to catch. "I thought even you'd know that by now."

If I could do a back flip, I would. Emotions filled to the top of my capacity level, I felt so great, but I had a hunch he liked me.. I just needed to make sure.

"Oh," I blush, "I like you too… A lot." I say awkwardly. It's like a teenage moment from movies, we have a silence that felt forever, but was really a few seconds.. But what is really running through my head is 'what now?'

"But you must know Kalas…" I start rubbing my foot against the top of my other foot with my hands behind my back like a nervous school girl, "Xelha….. She likes you too…" I squint my eyes. I wasn't supposed to tell him, but it would be wise so he can be cautious.

Kalas' mouth drops open, "What?"

"Yeah.. Don't you remember she told you before she gave the ocean to the world?" I ask.

"I didn't know that's what she meant!" Kalas slaps his hand on his forehead, "How stupid of me! Now I feel terrible.. I don't wanna hurt her."

"Me either, Kalas." I tell him. "Lets worry about this later."

I walk closer up to Kalas and we hold hands, "Now that that's out the way, I'll be your first." I whisper quietly. "I want the best for you Kalas, I want you to feel happy for once, you've been though a lot.. I've got to connect with you on another level, which is probably why I think I like you so much.. Cause I would have never thought I'd fall for someone like you." I vent to him.  
He looks down at me, not saying a word. "You don't trust… do you?" I ask.

He doesn't answer again. "I know you don't Kalas, your whole life has been disappointments, and you've been left to fight for yourself.. I want you to know that I'm not going to leave… I won't leave you. I know what you had to go through, and I'm here for you.. Even though you are an idiot, I can't lose you. It's like my body won't let me, even if I didn't want to."

He runs his fingers across my jaw, "Kalas, I…." I'm speechless from his touch. He takes my hand and he takes me back into my room as he shuts the door and walks up to me, my body freezes. The lighting in the room looks just right on him, the sun is starting to rise a bit, he looks so handsome. Though he still hasn't said a word to me, I don't really expect him to, it's a touchy subject.

"Shut up, already." He says as he wraps his arms around my body, and I wrap them around his neck, our nose touches, his breath faintly comes across my lips.

Why is this happening? If anyone came back from the future to tell me I'd fall inlove with him, I'd laugh in their face.

But this is different..  
It's what love does.

"I won't….ever leave you." he whispers sweet words into my ears.

My lips press against his as we kiss passionately. It's like our body's were one, I felt everything he was feeling, all his pain from the passing's of his dear loved ones, the stress all those battles did for him, I felt it… and I knew what he was going though. I don't know what become of me, hop up and I wrap my legs around his body, he holds me up and we continue to kiss, he walks over to the bed and puts me on the bed, I open my eyes slightly and see Kalas has a light glow around his body, but I ignore it. He comes on top and I put my arms around his back, he kisses me again, I blanked.

I lost track of time, I lost track of what happened, I lost….  
track.


	8. Deeper Meaning

**21.**

I can barely open my eyes, I don't remember when I fell asleep, I rub my eyes and look at the time, 11:49am, I'm shocked, that would mean I only got 4 hours of sleep, but could the time here be different? Maybe it moves slower. I stretch my body and feel a leg, I look over to see Kalas passed out beside me, still not awake. I don't know what we did last night, but that was the best night I've experienced. I lean over and kiss Kalas on the cheek and get up from bed brush my teeth, a good mint taste was all I needed.

I look at myself in the mirror and notice my hair tie broke, probably from last night. My hair was down when I had tied it up, but its no big deal. I look in the cubby drawer to see if Xelha had any in there, even though her hair is too short for her to be wearing elastics.

Thank goodness there's one. I tie my hair back into a bun and re-enter the room to see no one in sight. My mouth dropped, I walk over to the bed and feel the sheets and there's no one on the bed. I look back at the room door and it's open.

Kalas left, No surprise, but he couldn't even tell me good morning? Or a simple "Hi"? Typical.

I leave my room and start walking downstairs. I smell something delicious cooking downstairs, thank goodness I haven't eaten since I got here. Going downstairs is much faster than going up, there are about 30 stairs. To my right I see Luther in the kitchen engulfed in a light white smoke.

I walk in to the peachy kitchen and wave while rubbing my eyes, "Good morning, Luther." I take a deep breath to inhale the goodness that is approaching my nose.

Luther smiles at me while cooking one of the secret recipes we probably got in our adventures. "Good morning, Miss Elysa, How was your resting?"

I sit down at the table, "It was all right. Thanks for asking." I look down at the table to see my feet from the transparency. No matter how long I stay in Xelha's house, I'll always be amazed.

"That's good to hear." Luther brings a plate of fresh rice and sea bream filet. It smells too good to be true, my mouth starts to water. "Are you hungry Miss?"

Am I? "Beyond, I smelt that from upstairs, I've been ready," I say while grabbing my cutlery. "I'm sure you are an excellent cook!"

Luther smiles as he walks to the table to put the plate down in front of me. "I would consider so myself." Luther walks around the table and sits in front of me, "Surprisingly you are one of the first ones down."

I look up at him from my plate, "Really? I went to bed around 7 or so, I think… by the way, does the time move slow in this world?"

Luther puts his hand on his chin in his thinking stance, "Slower?"

It occurred to me that they may not know how fast or slow our clocks go. "Our clock changes every 60 seconds."

"Oh I see, our changes every 200 seconds."

"That makes sense, I didn't even get my full hours of sleep.." I smell the plate and its just making my mouth water, I grab my fork and start cutting into the sea bream fillet. When it goes into my mouth, I almost melted, it tasted much better than any food that's been in my mouth.

"Luther, oh my god." I say while chewing, "You need to come down to my world!"

Luther laughs, "I'm glad you liked it."

I look around the room, "So you haven't seen Kalas or Xelha?" I find it strange that they both disappear.

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry to say I haven't. They should be here any moment now."

I shrug it off and continue to eat. "So Luther, I'm curious to what that story is about… that you said you were going to tell me the last night."

His eyes widen, "You really want to hear it, don't you?"

I nod. "I'm all ears, you can talk, and I'll listen while eating this delicious food." I say while fishing for another bite.

"Well, back long ago when I was your age, Young and handsome I was, believe it or not.. I fell in love with this beautiful woman, her name was Hateemia. Once I met her I said to myself that I'm never going to love another woman on this planet."

"How did you both meet?" I ask with food stuffed in my mouth.

"I was serving as a knight back in Sadal Suud, she was the Lords maid.. Oh, I remember when I first saw here, she was a sight for all eyes I can tell you."

"Who was the Lord back before Rodolfo?"

"His name was Lord Koror.. He was a great leader, but got assassinated after his many years of ruling."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, I had to depart away from the lords mansion for a mission, and we had a connection like no other, and I know she felt it too… Though if I knew the worst would happen when I got away, I wouldn't have left."

I swallow the bit of food in my mouth, "What happened?"

"I came back and she was gone… She had found somebody else… my good friend I met when I was a knight and to this day, there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about her. I have a wife who I love, but first loves never vanish from the soul."

I am speechless, I know he said this story would relate to me, and now I'm starting to see why.

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you all this… Elysa, I'm not blind, I can sense that connection you and Kalas carry… I know the both of you care deeply for each other… But Xelha cares for him too, so try not to hurt anyone, miss Elysa."

Speechless. I cannot believe he read me.

"The love the both of you have will probably be eternal, but try not to hurt any feelings, you were a guide to all of them at one point."

I put down my fork, I lost my appetite. "I… understand. And I haven't, believe me on that one, but the feeling I have for this kid-"

I hear someone coming down the stairs and I catch my words before they pour out. "Someone's coming." I whisper. I get up and put my plate in the sink and start washing them by impulse. I feel really awkward, and for some reason I feel guilty. I kissed my good friend's long hoping love.

The old man walks over to me and crosses his hands, "Miss Elysa, you didn't have to wash the plates, that is after all my job." Luther chuckles.

I look over my shoulder and see Meemai, "Hey Meemai, how was your sleep little one?" I say.

"Squeeeeeeeeeaaaak! Squee-Squeeek"

I smile and bend down to pet his soft squishy head. While petting her head I see pale feet. I look up to see Xelha smiling down on me. "Good morning, Elysa. How was your first night here?"

Wow, she seems fine, thank goodness.. She doesn't know anything. "It was great, thanks Xelha." I tell her.

For some reason I can't look at her for long, I know I never liked her, but she's so kind hearted, I think she needs to know my feelings at least for Kalas…

"Xelha, I.." I pause, I hear more footsteps approaching down the stairs, that has to be Kalas.

I get up from the floor and see Kalas coming into the kitchen. Luther stands up straight and tall ready to greet him, "Good morning to you both Madame Xelha and Sir Kalas."

"Good morning Luther," Xelha greets with a welcoming smile.

"What's up Luther." Kalas says while coming in moments after Xelha, "Morning sleepyheads!"

I quiver when I see him, I just feel extremely awkward and confused, "Morning you two!" I say cheerfully.

Xelha leans on the counter and stretches with her arms in the air, "I had a wonderful sleep! Right Meemai?" she says while looking down at Meemai.

"Squeak!" Meemai jumps up and squeaks, he's so cute.

Xelha laughs and picks Meemai up. "By the way Kalas, what was going on last night? I woke up many times and I thought I heard your voice in the hallway."

"He was with me," I blurt out, "I was up most the night, and since he couldn't sleep, we chatted for a while.. He ended up falling asleep on my bed." I giggle.

Kalas looks over at me, "Yeah.." he clues in, "That's right."

Xelha puts Meemai down and he jumps over to his bowl of breakfast, "Oh, I was just curious! That's fine." Xelha picks up her serving of Sea Bream Fillet and sits down. "This smells fantastic, Luther. You did a great job!"

"Thank you, Madame Xelha, That means the world to me." Luther says.

"Yea… I was wondering what that smell was, I'm starving, let me at it!" Kalas hurries to his plate and picks it up. "You're not hungry, Elysa?" he asks me.

I get startled at his voice, then I look down, "Nope. You two enjoy." I was feeling many emotions at the moment that needed to be progressed. I'm glad to know Kalas has feelings for me, now I'm going to need to figure out how to tell Xelha.

"I'm going for a walk." I say. I walk out the room and felt all 6 eyes on me… well 8 if you include Meemai, and definitely not the pictures on the wall's eyes. I needed to contact home to let my mom know I'm okay, its been a day since I haven't been in sight, maybe more because the time moves slower. I also need time for myself to think about my feelings to process things.

* * *

**22.**

I walk outside the front door and cringe at the loud sound the door makes. I see two guards outside guarding Xelha's manor. "Good morning to you, Ma'am." They both say to me.

I smile at the both of them, "Good morning to you both." I walk down further and notice the village in sight, Balcancoire.

The village that Kalas grew up in, Balcancoire, capital of Mira. The village hasn't changed much from a year- that I know of, just that Polly the whale is gone. The further I went into the village, the more awkward stares I received. No one knew who I was or what I was wearing. I needed to get new clothes, the clothes Xelha gave me were covered in blood, and it wasn't my taste in clothes anyway. I see children running around, villagers trying to sell items; nothing has changed. The cool winds whispered across me and the smell of fresh bread from the restaurant near by, it was a welcoming environment. I sit on the ledge of the water front and pull out my cell phone, I notice that I have no service. Typical, I put my phone on airplane mode and put it back in my leggings elastic. I guess the only way to get a message to someone is a letter. Well, I better start writing. I take a piece of paper and pen from a near by café and sit on a stone ledge to start writing.

Aye Mommy,  
What's good? It's your daughter… You are probably wondering where the hell I've disappeared to, or maybe your just happy I'm out the house for the first time in 6 months, but either way I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe, and I'll be home shortly. I can't explain to you where I am because you might never believe me, so when I get back I have tons of stories to tell you! Tell the brothers I said hi, Love you lots, Mwah.

Elysa.

That was easy. It's way too much to explain to her how I got here and the whereabouts.. I know she probably doesn't care because I haven't been outside in months, but I might as well let her know. I fold the letter up and look left to right. I look and see a man to my right, he seems to be trying to attract customers into the local shop. I walk up to him, "Excuse me, do you know where I can mail this?"

He looks shocked, then chuckles to himself, "Where are you mailing to?" he curiously asks.

"Well, you see… Another world?" I wonder if he'll believe me, there has to be a way..

"Only way to mail far distance is sending a messenger Jettie. They transfer from other dimensions."

A smile lights on my face, I cant believe they actually have those. "Great, where is that post office?"

He laughs, "it's a bird," He takes my letter swiftly from my palms, "Here."

"Hey, Give it back! It wasn't written for you." I say while trying to reach for it.

He raises his hand in the air with the letter for my mom in it and a dark majestic bird scoops down and takes the letter gracefully into it's talons. "That should do it, you can thank me later." he tells me with a cheerful smile on his face as he walks away from me.

I stare at the bird for a few moments as sit slowly flies higher in the sky of illusion, then back at him, "I- thank you." I stumble on my words.

He turns back around to face me, "What are you doing mailing to another world anyway? You look like your from another world yourself… from your outfit… no offence."

"It's because I am… Please don't ask how because I'm not so sure myself." I say, "I was just mailing my mom so she knows that I'm okay."

"Wow that's incredible. Id ask more questions, but I'm working, so maybe I'll bump into you again." He says.

"Yeah…" I pause, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Kajon."

I nod my head. "I'm Elysa… Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I start backing away from him, "I'll see you around Kajon."

He waves back at me. I'm already making friends, fantastic. I just need to be alone now, or be with Kalas. I start thinking about the old man's story, and how it might relate to me. Maybe if I didn't leave, we could've worked something out, even though I wasn't physically there.  
I'm curious to what Mira looks like now, even though I've already been in the Paranesse, and Its not like I can leave Mira to see the others without a ship. I just don't know what to do, my feelings are so confused.

I look around the village and see they've embedded a new clothing store by their local Magnus shop. "Perfect, I need some clothing," I say to myself.

* * *

**23.**

Kalas finishes the last of the Sea Bream's interior cleaning out every single drop, and leaving it's skeleton behind. "Thanks Luther, that was great!" Kalas says while licking the remains of the salts on his fingertips.

Luther walks over to the counter to pick up Kalas' plate filled with bones. "Thank you, Sir Kalas, it's been a pleasure serving you all." he says while walking over to the sink.

Xelha giggles, "Any time!" She says, "… By the way, any idea where Elysa has gone?"

Kalas scopes the room, "She said she'd be on a walk, I thought she'd be back by now.. I'll go look for her." he volunteers, getting up and heading for the door.

Luther stands in front of Kalas blocking his path, "Master Kalas, A word may I have with you?"

Kalas looks back at him, "Hm… Hmm?

Luther walks ahead into the next room, "Follow me, Master Kalas."

Luther and Kalas walk into the dining room, which is the opposite side of the foyer, both sitting down across from each other. There was 6 chairs with a glass table. Nameless flowers surrounded the room which filled its essence with a calming mood. "What's on your mind?" Kalas asks.

They both sit down in a dining room chair, opposite from each other. "Kalas, I can't help but notice what's going on between you and your former guardian spirit, Elysa."

Kalas fiddles with his fingers, "Yeah, what about her?"

"I spoke to her many times when she first came into this manor," Luther explains, "And I know you two have deep history for each other…"

Kalas remains silent. "She really cares for you, and I'm sure its not only in a friendly way… and I'm sure you do too." Luther explains.

Kalas gets up from his seat sliding his chair back, "Can we talk outside? It's kinda stuffy in here."

Luther nods in agreement and they go out the front door. Kalas and Luther walk to the village in front of Trill's parents store. They lean on the stone wall where below was the river where Polly the whale was, having the warm ocean current whisper on their faces between their hair as bright green trees of Balcancoire dance with the wind.

"Sorry," Kalas says, "I… This is new to me… and I needed some fresh air."

"That's alright, Master Kalas." Luther smiles, and straighten his gear, "I'm all ears."

"…My former guardian, she's what I needed," Kalas starts, "I've been feeling like something's missing since she left.. When she came, I felt that spot had been patched up. To know she felt the same way, we spoke about it last night." Kalas sits up on the ledge, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I haven't felt this kind of way before.. I just don't want to screw it up, or hurt Xelha."

Luther sits and nods his head listening to what Kalas had to say. "Why do you care anyway?" Kalas broadly asks, "Not trying to be rude or anything, just curious."

"I see something in that young girl, Elysa, and I was in the same situation she was in many years ago." The old man explains, "I think that you've been waiting for this woman for a long time, some how, some way, hoping she'd return to you one day once it all ended."

Kalas bows his head down, "Your right, now that you put it that way." His face expression changes, "I… really care for her." Kalas rests his face on his fist, "Like I'm really going to have the guts to say something like that."

Luther's eyebrow raised, then he leaned against the stone wall, and for a moment stay in silence.

"Kalas, I know what you are going through, but please remember these words. Be with the one, so you don't end up losing more in the process."

Kalas moves his blue hair out his face, "I have no Idea what your talking about Luth, but Thanks." He slides off the ledge.

"…Your welcome Kalas." Luther starts walking back to the manor, when suddenly.  
"Luther?" Kalas calls out.

Luther turns back around to Kalas' direction and walks closer, "Something… happened, last night, and I feel terrible about it, weirdly enough." he says, "what should I do?"

"….You need to decide, Kalas." Luther tells him, and walks away, "Remember what I said to you!"

Kalas looks over at the water, "Oh man…" he says to himself, "I just don't want to hurt Xelha's feelings… But then there's Elysa.. I never actually thought I'd see her again." The words Luther told Kalas stung him like a bee, but what was he to do?

While looking out to the waters, he sees someone he thinks he recognizes coming out of a local store. He squints his eyes, "Is that… Elysa?" He says to himself.

* * *

**_i got 5000G in my pockeeeeeet!_**

_REVIEWS __**REVIEWS**__ REVIEWS! POST __**POST**__ POST! __**FOLLOW / FAVOURITE **__THIS STORY! I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL IF YOU DO._


	9. Anuenue awaits you

**24.**

I come out the store in not a piece of clothing I was wearing before. In the skirt Xelha gave me, good thing there was 5,000G in the pocket. I bought a black tank top, under the chest area was a mesh, and a blazer into a long cape. I got shorts and flats, and a cute bow on the top of my head. My hair was parted down the middle and straight, I felt like this is actually my style, I can't wear Xelha's clothing, I ain't no Queen!

Walking back up to the manor, I hear a faint voice that I thought was calling my name, until it got closer and closer; Elysa, Elysa, Elysa! I heard it call…. It sounded like Kalas..

I turn around, and see someone running towards me, and it is. "Kalas, why are you out here?" I laugh and yell as loud as I could. He was quite far away.

It takes a moment for him to reach up to me, until he starts flying to me. When he pulls out his wings little sparkles come out and he gracefully- but quickly- flies to me. He reaches me and lowers to the ground, and gets tangled up in his cape.

I smile really big, and laugh in his face. His presence always makes me happy, "Playing Ghost?" I ask while putting my hands on my hips, continuing to laugh.

Kalas tries to untangle himself from his cape, "Damn!" he yells in anger, "Yeah… you could say that." he replies sarcastically as he struggles.

Looking back up at Kalas, I notice a flying brown cloth coming in my direction and covering my body. "Hey!" I yell as the cape covers my body. "What the hell, you loser." I tell him, taking the cape off my face to see him laughing back at me.

"Serves you right!" he says as he catches his cape, and puts it back on. "I was talking to Luther," he says, "Did he ever talk to you about… anything?"

I look awkwardly, "Yeah, he has.." I say, "And to be honest, it was about me… a-and….. things."

Kalas looks surprised, "H-He did?" He smiles, "He just spoke to me too.. About you, Xelha and I."

I feel weird, and awkward, and upset. Xelha is my closest friend, I feel terrible now that I'm having Kalas, the one she's always loved, with me. She'd be devastated.

"Kalas, I think Luther knows about us… or at least has an Idea.. And he knows Xelha likes you." I say.

He stares at me for a moment, "Yeah, I agree… so, what should we do?"

"It isn't fair to Xelha, Kalas." I blurt out, "As much as I lo-" I pause, "She's my good friend." I almost said I love him, right now is not the best time.

Kalas looks away from my face, his face stale as ever. From I feel horrible doing this to Xelha. "I guess we should just stick out distance, and not do like what we did.. Not until we get this straightened out."

Hearing those words from his mouth struck me like a knife to my heart, but it was the best thing for us to do until Xelha knows. We both care for Xelha, so it was the best thing for now. I felt my eyes having a burning sensation.

_GOD._

"So," I say, "Do you wanna go hang out somewhere, buddy?" I force a fake smile. The smile pushes out a tear in my right eye, I wipe it fast. Why am I crying, it's not like he doesn't like me… we are doing what's best for her.

"Sure, why not" he says, "Umm. There's some sort of festival going on in Anuenue tonight… I guess we can go there."

"Yeah, lets go." I say. We start walking, then I stop. "Don't you wanna tell Xelha first?" I say.

He laughs, "It's all right, If she needs us, she'll find us." He says.

I sigh loudly, then look up at him, his blue eyes are so perfect, and his face and figure. Oh man how I want to hold him so badly.

"Okay, lets go… we can take the white dragon." He says.

We walk onto the Mira port, just walking with him alone was probably the hardest thing I did. The temptation oh holding his hand, holding him, touching him… but this was better for myself, and Xelha. I belong to a different world, I cant ruin other peoples lives. Until everything between my being in this dimension, Xelha knowing about me gets sorted out, I should be cautious.

I see the White Dragon, it looks the same as it always does. Despite the mean look it gives, she's a very sweet dragon. Scars on the dragons skin from long years of being passed down from generation to generation; this dragon has been through a lot.

"Lets go on the White Dragon, Elysa." Kalas says.

"Where have I heard that before," I laugh to myself, "Yes, lets get going."

* * *

**25.**

Today seemed windier than usual, or maybe because I've never actually rode this thing before. I clench on the White Dragon like I'm going to fall off into the ocean, while Kalas is standing peacefully on its back overlooking the view.

"Elysa, relax." He laughs, "Sheesh, you won't fall off, you can stop gripping her scales so hard." he groans. "If you fall off, we can just get Gibari to fish you out."

I look over at him and my teeth are clenched, "Was that supposed to be funny?!" I say with my teeth clenched, "Kalas, mind you I've never rode this thing?!" I yell as the wind chokes me.

Kalas walks over to me, "Here, grab my hand." he says as he puts his arm out toward me.

"No Kalas, you said we should keep our distance!" I yell. I didn't realize I was being more suborn than usual.

"Whoa, I'm just trying to make YOUR ride more comfortable, but fine!" Kalas stands up and looks ahead, "The trail of souls is coming soon."

I look up at him in fright, "KALAS! GET DOWN ARE YOU INSANE?!" I yell. I lose my grip on the dragon and my feet slip off, "KALAS! HELP ME I'M SLIPPING!"

Kalas looks down at me and laughs as he takes a step over and takes my hands and pulls me all the way up to stand on the right in front of him. I'm face to face with him, and I grab on to him holding him. Kalas holds on to me too, but not as tight as I am.

"Hey…. Relax." Kalas says, "I can feel your heartbeat.. Don't be scared."

I felt safe with him, like even standing on a dragon for the first time, I knew I was going to be okay. "I… I know I'm safe now." I say. I start blushing, now I know how Xelha felt when she got revived by the great whale.

Kalas laughs, I look up at him, "I get that feeling when I'm with you that everything is going to be alright, no matter where I am." I say quietly.

He looks down at me, "That's funny, remember who was guarding who, and who's presence helped us save the world."

"Very funny, but this is all new to me… you were the one actually fighting him, doing the stuff… My power and knowledge just helped you." I counteract.

"Still, Elysa" Kalas says, "Without you, none of this would be here… You should know that."

We are having this little couple moment, I love it. I wish we could be together. "Kalas, I-" Before I can finish my sentence, we stumble. The dragon is slowing down to enter the trail of souls.

"Ugh…" I say, "how long does it take to get out of here?" I ask.

"I don't know." Kalas says, "I usually close my eyes when I'm in the trail of souls, I never liked it, it always made me sick." he says.

"Yeah, now I see why." I agree.

The trail of souls had a different air density, much heavier compared to flying just anywhere. The bright colours where memorizing, it made me want to sleep.

I yawn, and start losing grip of Kalas from getting queasy.

"Whoa," He says, "Why are you getting heavier?"

Before I could speak, we were out of the trail of souls, entering a bright light and clouds to fly through. Kalas peaked one eye open to notice we were outside of the trail of souls, as the bright sky and ocean appeared, the Cloudgulls flew between the clouds, and the cold ocean breeze hit our bodies.

"Oh, well whada'ya know." he says.

"Kalas!" I yell. I stood up, squinting my eyes, "Hold me." I say under my breath.

Kalas brought his arms around me and took out his left wing and wrapped it around the front of my body. I felt more secure that I've ever been. that's one thing I loved about him, his protectiveness.

"We're here." He says calmly, "Hold on, we're coming down into the port."

The dragon caused us to stumble...well me...as it lowered to reach the Anuenue port. Immediately reaching Anuenue, it's a cool warm breeze climate with that welcoming atmosphere. Flowers surrounded the island with beautiful surroundings. I knew I was going to like it here.

He hops off the dragon and raises his hand up to me to lead me off. I grab his hand and he lifts me down. The jump is higher than it seems.

"Thanks Kalas," I sigh in relief as I touch the ground, "That ride wasn't as scary as I thought.. For the most part."

"Are you serious?!" he comments, "You woulda broke my Winglet the way you were grabbing onto me so hard.."

"Shut up." I say in my stubborn voice.

Kalas and I hold hands staring at each other, Anuenue had hit sunset, and the colour on the trees and the water looked beautiful, and Kalas… He looked perfect.. even though he is a jerk.

"Shall we go?" He says leaning to the direction of the city; Komo Mai, "They're waiting."

"Yeah, lets." I say faintly. Kalas and I hold hands walking to the village, It slipped my mind what we had talked about in Balcancoire, but now isn't the time to burst bubbles.

"Your hands are soft." He says, "You seem nervous. You can relax, we are off the dragon now." he grips my hand harder. "

"No, that's not it," I say looking away from him, "I just.. You make me nervous- In a good way!"

"How?"

"I don't know, okay!?"

Kalas looks away and up ahead, "Hey, look." he says speeding up his pace, forcing me to catch up to him shortly behind him.

* * *

_If anyone's wondering where Lyude and The Great Mizuti are, they will be coming up soon in the next few chapters_

* * *

**26.**

We reach the flowery capital of Komo Mai and see villagers dancing, lights on, and music playing, with the sunset sky flowing with them. There's games, food and it looks like a good time. The village really was 'City of the Flowers', there were flowers everywhere! It was extremely beautiful being here in person.

"What's this?" I ask, "It looks like the celebration of the Celestial tree, but that's already bloomed a year ago."

"It's the day of the Great Whale," He says, "Anuenue always does some sort of festival for every little thing.." Kalas comments.

The people carried on to having fun as the moon rose, and Kalas was still holding my hand. I walk over with Kalas to the games and see an interesting one that catches my interest right by the waterfall. Three Greythornes on a bouncy surface and which one bounced higher was the winner, this one took strength.

"You really wanna try this?" Kalas asks me, "I'll mop the floor with you!"

We both run to the game and the lady smiles at both of us as we approach, "Hi there," the game lady says, "interested in trying the Greythorne Toss?"

"Hell yeah we are," Kalas chants, "What's the prize?" he puts his arm around my shoulder in excitement for the game.

The lady shuffles over to the game hut, "You can get a free baby Greythorne! If you're interested in a new lil pet!" She picks one up to show us, It had black and white spots all over it's body, I fell in love with it instantly.

"Aww! I have to get it!" I say, "Kalas lets play, now!"

"Hold on you two," she stops us, "You need a third person!"

"Why can't It be us two?" Kalas asks.

We hear a discrepancy from behind, and turn to see an overweight man running in our direction.

"I'm playing!" says the voice of a fat man, wheezing.

We turn around and see a fat man running to play, Nubata, one of Quzman's relative, dodging every person, and there were a lot of people he had to pass though this busy festival.

He takes a sight at Kalas and bows, "I'll have the honor of playing with his greatness." then kneels.

Kalas shakes his head, "Please, I'm no special person, and get up!" Kalas says. "And aren't you that guy from Quzman's family tree…thing?" he asks, "Fancy you being all the way here in Anuenue." Kalas says in a weirded out way.

"I-I'm sorry, I heard there would be a Greythorne toss here for the Great Whale Festival," says the fat man wheezes, "I already have a Greythorne, I just do it to have fun." he takes another deep breath.

"Well that's great," says Kalas, "So are we gonna play or what? And you can get up any day now."

"I only kneeled because I'm exhausted!" he begged, getting up to the surface slowly.

"All right!" I chant, "May we have some adult Greythornes to toss, please?" I ask the lady with my hands out, ready to hand them.

She hands us three Greythorne's to throw down on the bouncy surface up in the air, then see which one gets higher. Seems simple enough?

"I'll be watching to see which Greythorne reaches the highest!" the lady yells, "Ready, Set, Throw!"

We all throw down our Greythornes with a crowd behind us forming, makes it more intense of a lamer game than I thought. The crowd chants for Kalas, others just bet on what colour Greythorne will go higher. I toss mine down with all my power and look up to see my Greythorne flew too forward and plumed into the water. My mood immediately suffered, crossing my arms and pouting my lip like a sour-mouth child. Nubata's Greythorne didn't go too high, but he did better than I did, resulting in his second place.

"Winner!" the lady walks over to Kalas, "Congratulations Kalas! You sure do have a strength of one hundred men!"  
I look onto the waters to see the Greythorne's swimming back to land, Kalas can see I'm upset. The crowed of Komo Mai villagers go wild over Kalas' win, he seems to be loving the attention, throwing his fist into the air.

_Loser._

"Thank you. I was trained by the best." He says, "so I can have that lil guy?" he says while pointing to the black and white Greythorne.

"Did I win?!" Nubata says, stumbling around in confusion, like tossing the Gaythrone down drained his energy completely, and walks around like a brainless zombie. Sweat took over the skin on his face, and soaked his clothes in his own odor.

From **ONE** throw.

I look over at his drained body, "Are you okay, Nubata?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah…. Yes…" he stands straight, then he faints down causing a slight disturbance with the plates of the earth. All the crowed was startled by the fall, even me.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time, but still loves this toss," the lady says, "I already knew this would happen."

The lady walks over to Kalas, "Yes, This one's my favorite.." She says, "I'm sure you'll like her." She says handing the Gaythrone to him.

I am a sucker for a man who's good with pets, I smile, but out of his range so he can't look at my face.

"Maybe you can train me?" The lady says flirtatiously, "Then I can face you in this one-on-one."

The lady had a long black dress with light makeup. She wasn't ugly, which was the problem. I wasn't jealous of her, but shouldn't she know we are… somewhat together.

"Wait, I'm sorry, are you two together?" she says, "I don't mean to be rude!"

He looks at me and holds me from behind, I was taken by surprise, "Yeah, we are," He says, "But thanks for the Greythorne."

"Oh." She says in disappointment, "You two have a awesome night, and feel free to come back if you want to try again."

Did he just say we are?! I look up at Kalas, he looks down at me. He lets go of my and faces me, looking down on me. He hands me the Gaythrone to hold, "Here.. I got it for you." My heart lit with happiness.

"Kalas, did you really?" I ask, "This is the…" no words could describe how I was feeling.

"Yeah, Don't mention it." He says.

I hug the baby Gaythrone, it's black and white spotted, kind of like cookies and cream ice cream, It's eyes look up at me, it's jut laying in my palm, it kind of looks like a ball children would play with.

"I'll name you Oreo." I say, "You'll love home." I kiss the black and white Greythorne and put her on my shoulder. "Kalas, I need a bag to carry her in."

Kalas looks around, "I don't see or know any places to get a bag." he says. He looks at the bow on my head, and pulls the string to take it off.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" I ask, fixing my hair.

He ties the scarf around my body diagonally, good thing it was long. "There," He says, "That should do it."

"I see what you did," I say, "Thanks Kalas, you're more bright than you look, Hun." I put Oreo in the scarf so she sits in my scarf against my stomach.

"What do you mean by that?" He says softly, taking my hand to hold.

"_What do you mean by that_!?" I mock, "You're such a loser." I roll my eyes.

He looks down on me, and I look up at him. I pull him outside the village, I pull him to the Anuenue port. I acted on impulse, but I want him so badly. No other thought in my mind is going to tell me I can't.

Kalas and I reach the port and climb a ladder to reach outside a house that's in the tree. Once we climb that, there's a little entrance to go that's on top of the trees on the roof of the house. We sit down together, and I take the scarf off my body and set it near me with the Gaythrone sleeping in it.

He looks out at the moon, "Look at that!" he cries

"It's beautiful…" I say, astonished.

The moonlight looked like nothing compared to my world. The moon looked more welcoming, bigger and brighter. The dark sky complimented it with purple clouds around the moon. The stars glimmered, and looked closer and twinkle, if you looked closely enough. The wind here is like kisses to ones soul, along with the ocean wave and breeze. The great whale was out there, and you can hear it's strange cry, though the whale sounded to be far away. Here, the wildlife and humans seem to not be so scared of each other, appose from the freaks in some places that come to attack you.

"I bet you don't have this in your weird world, huh?" a voice says, waking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Kalas." I say, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What's up?"

"Your world…I would rather stay here, and be with a world that's so welcoming, than go to my world, where the world is on the verge of destruction by our own doings."

"It's that bad over there, huh?"

"You have no idea."

He sighs, and sits back, "I'm sure there's a way if we all do our research… you're here now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but if there's anything I've learned, there's a catch to anything."

"Yeah…I know."

Still holding my hand, I run my fingers along the top of his hands. I lean in closer, and I go to kiss him - a peck - just once more.

Kalas pulled away from my face, I noticed his body is glowing again, but I assume it's from the moon light. I don't take much notice to it. "I thought we agreed to keep out distance?" He whispered, "What about Xelha?"

"I don't know," I say, "But I do know this…Kalas, you have no idea how I feel about you."

I go to hold both of his hands on top of mine. "Being with you, I feel so complete, I can't describe it." I whisper to him.

Kalas grips my hand tight, "Yeah." He says.

I grab both his hands and looks into his eyes, "I love you." I stutter, "There's no doubt in my mind that is true.. I wouldn't say it if I don't."

My heart races for his reply.

"You…love me?" he answers, "I've never had anyone who did…or done so myself."

I pause, I'm not sure how to answer that.

"How would you know for sure if I do too?" he asks me.

"Kalas, is that you?!" says a voice from down below, "I thought that might be you, kid."

Kalas gets up himself and looks down below the tree house.

_Who can that be?_

* * *

_This gets good.._


	10. Glow In The Dark

**26.**

…Gibari?

"Hey, Gibari! What are you doin' out here?!" Kalas yells down and asks.

I was wondering the same thing. What would bring this fisherman all the way to Anuenue for no apparent reason?

"I was just about to go to the eating contest in Komo Mai!" Yells Gibari, "Whatcha doin' up there alone, kid?! It isn't cool to watch stars alone."

"Ha! I'm not alone," Kalas says, "I'm with Elysa, we were Just in Komo Mai too."

"No kiddin'?" Says Gibari, "C'mon down here!" He waves his hands down to signal us to come down.

Kalas helps me up by grabbing my hands to pull me up, "Ready? Grab your Greythorne." he tells me.

I wrap the scarf diagonally across my body and set the sleeping Greythorne in my scarf, "Yeah, why?"

Kalas draws out his wings and grabs me around my abdominal area, "Oh God don't tell me your-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, we were flying down towards the ground. "Kalas!" I screamed, waking up my Greythorne.

We lowered to the ground in front of the impatient Gibari and I startled to the ground.

"Squ-Squ?" Oreo says.

"That's more like it!" Says Gibari.

Kalas puts away his wings and sighs, then pats my back. "So Gibari, you came down here by yourself? That's odd, even for you." Says Kalas.

Gibari laughs, "Savyna's already in Komo Mai, she lives Opu, after all."

"Yeah," Says Kalas, "Anyway, lets get moving before your food gets eaten," Kalas smirks.

"Not a chance!" Gibari looks over at me, "Yo, Elysa why are you so quiet? You look frightened."

I look at him, "What? - oh I'm fine!" I say, "Lets hurry and go."

Walking to Komo Mai again; this time with Gibari! I do like Gibari, but my emotions are too willed up to be happy. I'm in love with my best friends crush, and we can't be together, and also the fact that we both have to tell her we have an interest in each other. Oh man, why me.

"All right, I was thinkin'" Gibari starts, "All of us should go out someplace tomorrow. We never all hung out together. Whada'ya say?"

"That sounds pretty cool." Kalas agrees, "You down Elysa?"

I look at Kalas, "Of course I'm down!" I smile. "Might as well enjoy the time I have here."

"That's the sprit!" Says Gibari, "Is it okay if we all stay at your manor, Kalas? It might make things a bit easier."

"Yeah, you don't even have to ask!" Kalas joyfully says, "We got too many rooms anyway…the more the merrier."

Ahead is Komo Mai, it really isn't that far from the port, but these guys walk so slow. I point out, "Here we are!" I say.

"Any of you man enough to take me on at the eating contest?" Gibari challenges, "I'll understand if you don't, the kids gotta watch what they eat, right?"

"Oh no, It's on!" Kalas says as they both race to the stand. They ran off so fast I got off balance, causing my hair to flow with them.

I walk alone heading up to the city, and I don't mind because every now and then, it's good to be alone so I have time to reflect. I look up at the night sky, seeing tall green trees from Anuenue, bright lights and lively stars. I loved this island, but my favorite is Diadem. The clouds, the colors, the scene is so beautiful. I need to visit diadem someday.

I look over in the direction of the waterfall and see Savyna staring beyond the fence between the water and land. I notice she's wearing a black dress with the sides showing her flesh. Her hair wasn't in any ties, and her hair went down to about her lower back. The back of her dress showed her back and it was long, and it blew from the breeze of the waterfall. Savyna was always a pretty girl, she still is, and she has changed a lot from when I first met her. I haven't got to speak to her much since I've came, but I knew she wasn't much of a talker. She always had her eyes on the prize. Gibari and her are perfect for each other. Walking up to her, I look and see Kalas and Gibari preparing for the eating competition, Kalas looks over at me and winks, also pointing to the big meal he's about to eat. I smile and wave at him.

"Hey… Savyna, what's up?" I say while approaching to her.

"Hmm?" She turns around to face me, "Oh, It's you, Elysa. How are things?"

"Great, I just saw you over here and thought I'd chat with you while Kalas and Gibari are having their little eating competition." I laugh.

She smirks, "Boys will be boys. That's nice of you though, I was just doing a little thinking myself."

"You could talk to me, if you want to share. I want to listen."

Savyna looks back at the waterfall. "…As a little girl I was always taught to never get my emotions involved with my fighting. My father taught me to fight, he never did give me any love…"

I knew this was going to be a long story, so I sat up on the fence near the waterfall and let her talk. She continued, "Shortly after my father died, Azdar found me, and was intrigued at my combat skills, I was immediately in the mad wolf unit by time I was eighteen."

I nod my head and remain silent, "Until I was 23, I resigned from the unit… five years involved in that unit affected my years, I thought I'd never have a care in the world again, for anyone and myself. I was fighting, killing, and it would all repeat… for five years. That's all I was taught to do from the start."

"What happened to your mother, Savyna?" I interrupt.

She looks back at me, "She disappeared when I was three." she says, "All I remember is her warm smile, loving hugs and her gentle laughter…. I would not be surprised at the least if my father killed her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say, "How did your father die?"

"He died in battle." she says, "But I do not care for him… He's the one who formed me into what I am today… or who I was."

I nod, and she turns again to face back at the waterfall, "When I met you people, I knew I was in the right hands, I knew I would finally find something worth fighting for, as that old woman told me… That journey we went on to fight the evil God was my blessing, I had something worth fighting for, and I wasn't waiting anymore.. And I grew a heart I didn't have."

I smile, "I'm glad we helped find yourself and fix your heart. I can tell you are very different from when we first met you, Savyna." I say. "For instance, you are more sociable!"

She grins, "Yes, Gibari tells me so all the time." She looks back at where the eating contest is being held to look at her lover, "He's someone…. Who understands me… I never thought I could be able to love something, or someone.." She continues, "He changed me emotionally, and he taught me to love."

I hop down from the fence. I realize Savyna could never have friendships, romances, or any type of relationship with anyone, and she's been through a lot. For her to change from one man and a old woman telling her to come to us, She'd be waiting to die somewhere.

"Savyna… I didn't tell you how pretty you look today, and that you're a very beautiful person…. You should smile more, and laugh. Look at what you've become, that's something to smile about." I say to Savyna.

"You have my thanks, Elysa.. For everything." she tells me.

"I knew you and Gibari would be together, you and him seemed to click, so I'm so grateful you and him got together, when'd it start?" I curiously ask.

She steps up ahead and starts walking, then gestures her hand telling me to walk up. "After the battle was over. I had cooking lessons in Nashira, so I decided to visit Gibari. We spoke from here, one visit became daily visits, daily visits became long stays, and before you knew it, here we are."

"Aww!" I grin and hop, "So I'm guessing he wanted you too!" I say.

"Yes… from then we've had an even stronger connection, and been together since then."

We reach the food stand and see that Gibari has food all over his face along with Kalas and 4 other villagers who decided to compete in the competition. Gibari had a medal on his neck; I guess he won.

"This game is rigged!" Kalas complains, "If I wasn't so full I'd call a rematch!" he hurled over, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Gibari turns over to Savyna and runs over to her and picks her up spinning her in circles, "Look baby, I won! Ha!" He puts her down, "what's up, Elysa?"

"Oh, nothing much, congrats!" I say, and putting my hand up for a high five.

He returns it, "Thanks! Kalas just was no match for me," He grabs Kalas' neck as he's walking towards us and pulls him forward, "Ain't that right, buddy?" he laughs.

"Ugh, Yeah." Kalas grunts and walks over beside me rubbing his neck, "I'll get you next time though, don't be to confident!" he warns him.

Gibari goes skin on skin behind Savyna and hugs her from behind, "I got two great prizes today." He leans over her neck to kiss her and they give each other a peck.

"Aw geez, Get a room!" Kalas complains, "Kalas grabs my arm, "Come on Elysa, lets leave this big lug."

"Hey kid, You Ain't leaving, we might as well spend the night having a good time; all of us." Gibari claims, "I say we all get a drink at the bar, on Kalas!"

"No way! I can't eat another speck!" Kalas says, " and just no affection, please!"

"Kalas," Gibari starts, "You should get used to it, Bud."

"Sheesh, whatever!" Kalas says, "Lets go, Time's a wasting!"

"I second that," Savyna says, "Where to first?"

I look around, I see people dancing to the moonlight music, the Gaythrone Toss, food, the food competition, and people swimming. There wasn't much else to do there but just to be there and have a good time. Komo Mai was still packed with people. There are many things we can still do.

"Hey guys," I say while taking off my jacket, "Lets go for a swim!"

"W-What?!" Kalas says, "A Sw-" Before Kalas can finish his sentence, I grab his hand and run dragging him to the water, and jump in the water with him as Kalas yells.

"What the hell!" Kalas yells, "You're something else, you know that!?"

I ignore him, "Savyna, Gibari, Come in!" I yell, "The water is great! I say while spitting out some water.

The waterfall gently gushed down water. The water was cool and there were little aquatic animals in the water whishing at my toes. Lilly pads floated among me.

"Come on' Savyna," Gibari puts Savyna on her back and runs into the water while she's gripping onto his neck. When they come into the water the waves splash all over Kalas and I, and I go under water for a few seconds.

I catch a huge breath of air, "Whoa!" I say and catch my breath, "Where's Kalas?" I rub my eyes. "Thanks a lot Gibari, you washed him away!"

Looking around, I hear water come up from behind me and arms grab me and drag me down into the water. It all happened so quickly. I open my eyes underwater and see a guy with blue hair that stood out, even under water, he holds my hands and swims closer to my face and blows bubbles in my face. I put my hand in his face to push him away and rise to the surface.

"Agh, Kalas where'd you go!" I yell. I look back and find Gibari and Savyna play fighting in the water, I've never seen the both of them so happy. Savyna is throwing punches at him and his palms are out catching her punches.

"You still got a good grip there, Savyna." Gibari tells her, "Good, you haven't lost your touch."

"I'll never loose my touch in fighting, that's something that I'll be hanging on to the rest of my life." she breathes harder.

"Good," He catches both her hands and forces them down as she tries to resist to keep punching.

"I…." She grunts, "Ugh," She manages to pull one hand away from his lock and punch him in the stomach.

"Whoa, take it easy there!" Gibari tells her. "I just ate a five pound Clucker."

Savyna pushes her wet long hair out of her face and catches her breath as he lets go, He holds her hand, "You're my perfect woman, ya know that?"

She smiles and looks away from his face, He kisses her forehead and looks over at me, "Yo Elysa, what's wrong?" Gibari yells to me.

I notice that I was staring at them the whole time. "Not much, I was just happy to see you guys still take up on your training without me, I'm so glad."

Savyna glances over at me, "Of course, we have to maintain our shape, you did after all make us one of the most powerful people on all these islands."

"All six of you, You all became my top priority, I care so much for all of you, and you still don't know how much of a blessing it is that I'm here with you all today." I mush up.

"It's great to have ya here too, Elysa. You made us what we are, and we can't thank you enough for saving the world we live in." He says. "Where's Kalas by the way?"

I look by the waterfall and see blue hair behind it, and I can't tell what he's doing. "I see him," I say, "I'm going to go see what he's up to."

I walk deeper into the water over by the waterfall, I tried hard not to step on the wild life. "Kalas?" I say, but he can't hear me. I dive around the water fall far enough to slip under the waterfall. I rise on the surface and push my hair back out of my face and see Kalas with Oreo sitting on a rock, there was a little cave. My face rose in shock.

"Oreo!" I say, "My baby, I didn't know she still was with me when I came into the water!" I swim up to Kalas and sit with him in the cave under the waterfall.

"Yeah," He says, "She was just swimming along the edge, and I picked her up."

"That's sweet of you." I say. I look around and notice how beautiful it is in here, the water gently gushing out, the fishes you see below near your toes, or Kalas.

His hair was drenched, and all his clothes were soaked. He took his cape off, and put it on my shoulders. "Here, you looked cold." he causally says.

"I…" I blush, "Thank you."

I didn't know what else to say.

Kalas surveyed around the area, "It's nice isn't it? I used to come here all the time with Fee when I was younger… it was out favorite hideout."

"It's amazing," I say, "I… Wish it wasn't like so."

"I know," Kalas says, "But Fee is within me."

"Yes, he is," I answer.

"Squeak!"

"Oh, Oreo." I take her from Kalas and kiss her and hug her, "You're so cute!" I look over at Kalas as he's smiling at Oreo. "And you are too…" I whisper.

Kalas glances back up at me, "Humph." he says, "Jeez, Elysa."

I grab his hand, "I'm sorry, but I honestly can't help it." I rub his fingertips against mine, "I guess you don't know how much I actually love you… We've been though a lot together…"

Kalas grips my hand harder, "Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Yeah.. What is it?" He asks.

"When I left, You knew at that time it wasn't possible for me to ever come back here… but you still felt the way you felt.. And if I did, it probably wouldn't be in human form. What would you have done if I didn't come back?'

"I just don't know Elysa," Kalas starts, "I never thought you were the reason why, I just thought I was missing something."

"I see." I say, "I really do care for you, Kalas.. And I knew Xelha liked you… I never knew how you felt for her.. You never were good at showing your feelings." I chuckle.

"Huh?" he says, "I never liked Xelha like that…everyone always got it mixed up."

Kalas kisses my hand while staring at me in my eyes, I smile, then look sad. Everything is just compacting me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I sit in distress, "I know the right thing to do is to tell Xelha… but I'm afraid, once I do that, I'm being sent back into my world."

"I see," he calmly says, "I won't let you go, you're not leaving our world, I promise.."

* * *

**27.**

The cold wet hand that belongs to Kalas brings me the most warmth I feel throughout my cold body. His words, 'I won't let you go' stuck with me like gum on a school desk. Would Xelha even send me back? Would she accept it? Is that bubble gum attitude of hers actually who she is? Oh god, I'm asking a lot of questions in my head again.

"…That feeling…" he starts, "If you left, we'd feel that same feeling again."

I sigh, and wrap myself tighter in Kalas' cape.

"I'm.. not sure what love really is, but maybe I do…" he sighs, "because I know, if you left, things wouldn't be the same anymore."

"Right now at this point, I don't care if she sends me back, I just need to know if you want to be with me…Because I want to tell Xelha I like you, for right now that's all she needs to know, Kalas.

"I know." He says. He takes a deep breath, "When will you do it?"

"Whenever I see her." I say. "It's so hard to be with you, not to kiss you, or hold you."

He grabs me and pulls me close, shoulder to shoulder. Our cold bodies against each other gives me some warmth. He holds me tight.

"Please, don't leave me, Kalas." I whisper in his ear.

"I won't, I promised you that." He whispers back.

He pulls away from my shoulder and runs his fingers to the back of my head. "I love you - so much" I say to him.

He's been though so much and the look on his face shows me he actually means what he says. The way he holds me, talks to me, and touches me, I know he cares for me.

I inch closer to his face and we kiss. Every kiss we take the more magical it feels. Closing my eyes I can't help put notice it isn't pure darkness that I'm seeing in my eyelids. I open my eyes slightly to Im squinting and see Kalas glowing even brighter than before, then I realize that it wasn't the moonlight on him, but this time I see it's not any moonlight. Kalas was shimmering, and he doesn't even know it.

"Kalas, your glowing…" I say faintly. I don't want to stop kissing him.

"Uh, you are too…" I look at my arm and I'm glowing as bright as Kalas, our lips are still slightly touching, then we pull away, and we are still glowing as bright as the Magnus' from Malpercio.

"Hey, what's going on in there?!" Gibari runs over with Savyna, "You two have - No… Kalas!"

My world spins, My mouth is unspeakable, my body can't move. I wasn't expecting them to see us because of the waterfall, but I wasn't expecting us to glow.. Why the hell were we glowing!?

Kalas hopes off me quick and gets out of the waterfall, "Gibari, Its…."

"We saw a shimmering unusual light, we rushed to see what it was." Savyna says, "But we weren't expecting anything like this."

I come out from the waterfall, I didn't want them to know… at least not yet, "What did you guys see?"

"Enough to see that you two have some spark goin' on.." Gibari smirks, "I knew Kalas was a ladies man. First Trill, then Xelha, now Elysa. You don't stop, Kalas!"

"Gibari!" I shout, "Lets get out of the water."

We walk out of the water, My toes are shivered and my body is cold. Villagers hand us towels and we go and sit on the grass were a old couple is still dancing to the classical music. The place died down a bit, only a few people still remained, it was late.

"So, Kalas… Elysa." Gibari says, "What's up between you to, and don't leave any details in the cave."

Kalas looks down in embarrassment, "Gibari… Savyna…I…" he pauses, "I love her?"

"You said it!" I squeal, "Aww, Kalas!" I fly onto him embracing him tightly as he embraces me back.

"Heh.. Yeah I'm pretty sure it's love." Kalas' comments with a grin.

Gibari and Savyna look at each other in confusion. Clearly Kalas isn't good at explaining things.

I stop hugging Kalas and sit back down in my spot. "Kalas and I have been feeling emptiness since unbonded with each other," I say, "Kalas didn't know I was the reason why, but I did.. It was strange that it happened, but it did, and since Xelha brought me to this world in my human form, We fell in love… It's almost like we were meant for each other."

"I see," Gibari says. "Well, I'm not sure what's causing you two to glow, but it's probably something to do with Elysa bein' from another world."

"Yeah, Maybe your right." Kalas says, "Maybe the doc from Celebrai can know why.. I'll have to go visit him soon."

"Yeah." I say sadly.

"I feel bad for the poor little pinky, do you realize what you're doin' Kalas?" Gibari says, "Everybody and their mama knows Xelha's all down for you."

"Guys," I cry out loud, "Don't tell Xelha, we've been trying to figure a way to tell her, in fright that she might banish me… please!" I beg, "We will tell her ourselves."

Kalas doesn't say anything. Instead he looks away at the old couple dancing.

"That's understandable," Gibari gets up and helps Savyna up with him, "Well, Hope Xelha isn't too hurt when ya tell her…"

"Us too." Kalas says, "But that's between her, Elysa and I." Kalas gets up and lends his hand out to me so I can get up. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "I'm going to go for a fly, I need to free my mind." He says.

"I… Okay." I say. He hugs me, then takes out his wings and flies away. I watch him as he gracefully flies away. I look over to Gibari and Savyna, "Um.." I say.

"Are you all right, Elysa?" Savyna says, "What's going on between Kalas' love triangle is none of my business, but I can see you were the missing piece to his puzzle.."

"Thank you, Savyna," I say, "You have no idea how good that felt to hear that." I smile, "He's the missing part of my life that I found, and it just so happens one of my closest friends is in love with him too."

"Well, until then, sitting here thinking about it isn't doing much," Gibari says, "You and Kalas can stay by Savyna's house if you don't feel like going back to Mira to face the 'death of happiness' from Xelha herself."

"Yeah, that sounds good, thanks!" I say. I look at the dance space and back at Gibari and Savyna. "What are you two waiting for, you guys should have the last dance." I say.

Gibari holds Savyna's hand, "Shall me, my Lady?" he says to her, leading her out to the dance space.

Savyna smiles and takes his hand as they begin to slow dance to the music played. Music seemed to play all day all night, this city was even more beautiful on the ground and in my perspective. Looking up at the stars I saw Kalas come down and land in front of me.

"Hey, how was your flight?" I ask.

"Good, I feel better now." He says while fixing his hair. "Sorry if I worried you." Kalas inches so close to me I'm right up against his chest. His head comes down to kiss me, and I go in for the kill and kiss him back. I grip onto his shoulders and his hands fall on my hips pulling me close. While kissing him, I feel something tearing apart.

Gibari manages to get us apart, "The amount of light you two produce you can guide a lost whale to land." he says, "Are you two sure doin' this now is a bright idea?"

"I - just give me a break will ya?!" Kalas yells, "You think I'm not angry already about all this?!"

"Hey, calm down kid. I'm just trying to save your ass." Gibari says.

"He's right." Savyna says, "Wrong timing and Xelha might just come while action is into play."

"Kalas," I rush to him and hold his hand, "They are right, we should cool down till this gets straightened out."

We all hear a noise from behind us, we all turn around quickly.  
Shit.  
Worst timing…

* * *

**28.**

Of course it's Xelha who flies down here..  
Kalas and I let go of hands quickly and stand in shock.

"I had a feeling you guys would be here," says Xelha, "I was worried." She runs up to Kalas and hugs him, he slowly hugs her back.

A tear runs down my face; I don't think he can do it. I can feel that Savyna looked over at me and walked to me and kneeled down to me.

"Hey, can you hear me?" She says, "Come over here."

She takes me to a spot where Kalas and Xelha couldn't see me, and she kneels to my face again.

"You don't cry, you are much stronger than that, solider." She says, "You need to say it now before it's too late."

Savyna had some cold hard words but very helpful, and they were the truth. I wiped my tears away and stood tall. "Okay." my voice cracked, "Thank you so much."

Savyna and I walk over back to Xelha and Kalas and they stand right next to each other talking to Gibari. Savyna pats my back and returns to Gibari. I stood in-between the two pairs.

"Look, I need to get this off my Chest," I notice I'm not even facing her, but she can hear me. "Xelha, I love and care for you, you're my best friend, but-"

In the middle of my sentence, the room started spinning, I couldn't speak, The room slowly got blacker and blacker… Was it me?

_I feel so hot, I am trying to open my eyes, Where am I, and what's on my cheek? It's so cold… There's a light above me, Ugh, I feel like shit._  
_So I'm about to tell Xelha I like Kalas and I black out? Smooth. Well I know what I'm not doing for a while! Yay. I think that's fates way of saying, "The right way is never the right way, you dumb fuck!"_

_"Squeak!"_

I know that squeak, but it's not Meemai's squeak. Oreo? Wake up, Elysa! You're almost there… What happened to me?

I open my eyes slowly to see Oreo against my face, "Oreo…" I laugh faintly.

I hear footsteps coming up to me rushing, I still was looking up at the ceiling, squinting, trying to figure out where I am. My body lays stiff like cedar wood, I can't move my head. I lay lifeless trying to figure out what happened. It reminds me when Kalas woke up in Celebrai village after he zapped the memory loss spell on me.. Or how he got attacked by "Rock Cats".

"Yo- You're awake!" Kalas flutters over to me the fastest.

"How do you feel?" Xelha says softly.

"You took quite a fall there, Elysa." Gibari says, "You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"

"Your lucky it wasn't too serious," Savyna comments, "You should be just fine. There was no need to use a healing salve on you."

I moan in distress, "Agh, my head…" I say, "Can anyone tell me what happened, please?" I demand.

"You kinda just fell… you never responded when we shook you, so we brought you back to Savyna's place." Kalas sits on the edge of the bed looking at me.

I'm now able to inch my body to slight movements, I'm able to sit up and move fine.

Gibari rubs his chin in thought, "I wonder if It's gotta do with that weird glowing-"

"Nonsense!" I cut Gibari off. "I'm probably just tired, or thirsty, right?"

Xelha grips her wand and fiddles with it, "I wonder if it has anything to do with you, a spirit from another world, being transferred from dimensions…"

"I hope not," I say, "If I liked it here enough, I wanted to stay here, but that's a huge risk, I'd be giving up a lot, but I'm bonded with this world emotionally."

Savyna walks over with a cup of herbs in my direction, "Drink this," She tells me, "Back in the unit, drinking this would make us in top shape, so don't be hesitant."

I take the cup from Savyna and look into it. It had a herby green smell, kind of like earth. I'm still not a custom to their food, but I'll have to get used to that. I sip some and my eyelids tighten, it's really bitter, but I have no choice; I chug it down.

"Thank you, Savyna." I moan, "I think I'll be okay guys.. Sorry to worry you, all."

Kalas smiles, "That's great, If not we all have some Magnus' that can heal that right up!" he chuckles.

"Don't worry," I chuckle along with him, "I'm just fine, thank you all for your love and support… it seems I'm not the only one doing the watching over." I giggle.

"You've always been there for us, so this is the least we can do, Elysa." Xelha tells me, "It's getting late guys, we should gets some rest."

I look around, "Are we going to sleep in the motel? Or here." I ask.

I notice Savyna's house looks a bit tweaked. I remember Savyna's place was in the waterfall village in Anuenue in a tree. There was one big open space that had a bed, fireplace and a place to cook. I know we are still in Anuenue and in the waterfall village from the noise of the water wheel, but the house was more spacious, she had more beds, and a more decked out place. Everybody has been living more differently since they are now all classed as heroes.

"Never mind," I say, "Savyna, I can see you now have a lot more room." I point out.

"Yes," She starts, "I got more room in my home, but I don't stay here often. I stay with Gibari mostly, because Nashira is quieter, and his home is more homely than mine, but we come here often when I need to visit Mayfee."

I nod, "I understand." I say. I lay back down on the bed, "I'm exhausted, I say we rest up."

"I second that," Gibari adds, "I was thinkin, why don't we go to all the islands, just to go on a little adventure, and show Elysa what the islands are like from a persons perspective."

I fling up from the bed and hop up and down in my seat like a little kid, "Oh my goodness - yes! I already knew these islands were beautiful, but I'm so honored, please lets do it!"

"Okay, Okay!" Kalas raises his arms up, signaling me to stop, "We can set out first thing in the morning."

"So it's set," Gibari says, "I'm interested in seeing how Mayfee Is doing…Kalas, of course your comin' with me!" Gibari grabs by the cape of the neck and starts pulling him to the door.

"Hey! What's the big deal!" Kalas shouts as his voice slowly faints as he ascends across the tree trunk home..

It's just Xelha, Savyna, Oreo and me. "Before we set out, we need to have a meeting with Queen Corellia, she wanted to talk to us. It's most likely about restoring the islands to their states from the wreck of Malpercio, and the lands returning to water." Xelha explains, "Anyway, we won't know for sure."

I rest my fists on my face as I hunch over, thinking. "Uh, What happened to Lyude? And The Great Mizuti?" I ask, "I've only seen Lyude once.. And I have no idea of the where abouts on Mizuti."

"….Not sure about Lyude, but Great Mizuti is either somewhere here in Anuenue, in Correllia's palace or Gemma village." Savyna sighs, "I'll be tagging along with them.. I have something to give Mayfee myself.. Make yourself at home, you two."

Savyna leaves her home, leaving it with me and Xelha. The girl I don't know if she's truly my best friend. I look over to her looking out the window of Savyna's home.

"X….Xelha?" I say, "I'm just curious about something.." I say awkwardly.

"I apologize," she clears her thought, "I haven't got to look at the ocean from this angle… It truly is a magnificent sight.. To finally have this ocean - once long lost - returned back to the people of this world." She makes her way over to the other bed in the room and takes off her backpack."

"Squeak."

"Meemai? What's wrong… you can sleep on the bed with me."

"Squeak!" I turn back and see my Greythorne squeaking.

"You have a Greythorne too?!" Xelha smiles, "When'd you get her, she's so cute!"

"At the Anuenue festival today!" I say, "Kalas -" Choose my words carefully, "The prize was a baby Gaythrone, and he won.. But he gave me the Greythorne, because what's Kalas going to do with a Greythorne!" Pretty damn good, Elysa!

"I see." She says calmly, "I came down here because you both left without a trace this morning," she explains, "I wanted to make sure you all were alright.. I was kind of lonely too.. I waited, and waited but no one returned, then I started getting worried."

Bingo, "Sorry. I was taking care of personal business." I say. "I didn't think you'd get that worried of us being gone, forgive us."

A moment of silence happens but silence is always the loudest. I start to wonder what Gibari, Kalas and Savyna are doing up at Mayfee's, probably less awkward than here.

I get up and start pacing around in a circle slowly, "Hey, I'm curious about how you portray you and Kalas' relationship…?" I question.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"Like, how would you describe the relationship between you two." I rephrase in a blank voice.

"Ah," she starts, "To be honest, I wish they went better.." she says.

I shake my head in disbelief, "Other than the time before you died, have you tried telling him you want to be with him? Or that you like him?"

"I haven't stopped trying… There has just been something about him since the first time I met him, I said to myself, I want to help him.. I've been infatuated since." she blushes.

"Well, best of luck, Xelha, but remember, that guys are very direct." I tell her, "That message you sent to him before you died, any guy would have not understood what you meant, but us girls do, because I understood what you were trying to say."

"You think so?" she thinks, "I'll keep that in mind."

It made me think, if telling her that was a good idea.

* * *

_**I have chapter 29 completed, but posting chapters might take a little longer now, I gotta keep writing, so be patient and wait like a good child!**_

_**I hope you're enjoying it, Please though...**_

_**POST A REVIEW, RIGHT NOW. Like, Now. **_


	11. I know First-aid

**These next chapters are my favorites, be sure to read them! Lyude and the Great Mizuti come back!**

**and they are actually pretty funny. Enjoy, and surprise guests from Lyude's past come back.**

* * *

**29.**

Still awaiting for the arrival of Kalas, Gibari and Savyna, I sit in the logged house in Opu village with Xelha, stuck on what words to say. I fiddle with my feet sitting on the bed, wondering what to do next. At this point, it's really late at night.

"Well Xelha," I say, "I think it's time we hit the can.. It's late."

Xelha looks back at me from the window she's looking out of, "I agree, but did Savyna say it would be okay for all of us to stay here for tonight?" she innocently asks.

"Yeah," I tell her, "You shouldn't worry."

I put my cold feet into bed. This word's beds were similar to ours, but they don't have bed frames on most of their beds. It's still really comfortable, and the candles around her home give the place warmth. Being near the waterfall, the temperature around her is colder than usual. That was probably a reason too why Savyna moved, and the windmill, making so much noise…

So much noise…

"Ah…so toasty warm." I say while snuggling into bed, "Goodnight Xelha."

Xelha walks up to the bed beside me, but just stands over it, and looks down on it, and closes her eyes. "Wood, Mattress, pillow, the three ingredients that make up this solely bed." she continues, "wood, made from the trees here in Anuenue, the soft bark, made so easily to grind and make these for the people on this rainbow nation to sleep soundly, every night."

She continued to talk…

I opened one eye to see her as if she's praying over the bed, I couldn't understand what she was doing, and why she's noting the raw materials to make the bed.

"…Xelha?" I say, annoyed.

She opens her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, Elysa." she apologizes, "I've never slept on in Opu before, I do this to all the villages I sleep in for the first time."

You've gotta be kidding me, "Okay, and how long do these little prayers last?"

"It depends," she tells me, "I speak what's on my mind, I also don't really time how long it takes, my deepest apology if I'm causing you not to sleep."

I lay on my back, "It's all right." I close my eyes.

It was hard to drown out her talking, she continued to talk about wood, and how mattresses are manufactured, and I couldn't understand what the hell is wrong with this little girl, I wanted to knock her teeth out at this point, and I wish Savyna's house wasn't only one big room. I slowly start to drift in my sleep, I guess not even Xelha's random rambling all night could keep me up.

…

"WE'RE HOME!" Gibari crashes through the front door, causing my to flip out and fall out of my bed, hitting my head on the hard floor, slightly missing the carpeted mat.

I don't say ouch, I don't say oww, I have hurt myself too many times to even yell in pain, I just close my eyes and grab my head.

"Oh no!" Kalas runs over to me, "are you all right?" he picks me up from the ground and caresses my skull.

"I'm…fine." I say. I'm just tired of everything, from Xelha's speech about raw materials to hitting my head about 10 times since I got here.

Gibari looks over at Xelha, "Oh no…" he says, "she's never slept in Opu village, has she?" already knowing what she's doing.

Savyna and Kalas both shake their head at the same time. Xelha is still deep in her prayer, over her bed, like she didn't know they even came back.

Oreo hops over to me, "Squeak?"

I open my eyes, and look over to her. Great, now I have a headache. "Hey Oreo, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Savyna walks over to her kitchen table and places a deluxe short cake on the table, "Mayfee and her grandmother made this for us, so if your hungry, come get it." she says, "I'm….kind of tired myself."

"You and I both!" I grunt. "Thank you, Kalas."

"Don't mention it," he says, "I'll get a chunk of ice for your head."

Kalas reaches into his pocket for a Magnus, "I have it in here somewhere." he pulls it out, and the ice turned into water.

"Aw, come on!" he says, "any of you got a 'Chunk of Ice' Magnus?" he asks.

"Nope." Gibari says.

"Negative." Savyna says.

"Cotton from the Caplin's of the Celestial Alps to maintain the strong hold of these pillows that the people of the rainbow nation-," Xelha says.

"Some help you guys are," he says irritated, "Sorry Elysa, just sleep it off."

"Okay, don't worry." I tell him. I look over at Xelha and she's still deep in her prayer, I look back at Kalas and do the finger motion to tell him to come closer. He inches his face closer, then I pull his face down to my level to kiss him. I knew it was a risk, but I knew she wouldn't notice.

Gibari runs to my view to do the motion to 'cut it out', but he's just being cautious. I let go of him and notice Kalas glowing.

"Shit," I whisper, "I…forgot."

Kalas analyses himself, "Great!" he says sarcastically, "look what you did to me… it doesn't look like its going away." he smiles.

"Sorry…" I tell him, "So what, you didn't want to?!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that." he says, as he grabs my hands.

Gibari sneaks behind Kalas and knocks him over the head, as he grunts, flying into the hard ground.

I gasp, "Gibari! Why'd you do that!" I yell.

"Huh?! Wasn't he was blinding your eyes with that irritating glow of his?" He says, "but look, he stopped glowing!"

I hop out of bed and put him onto my bed, fanning him with my hand, and blowing into his face. He was knocked out cold with a bit of droll on the side of his mouth.

"Shit!" I say.

"Relax!" Gibari says, "He's fine, I warned him at Mayfee's place if he glows again I'm popping him on the head." he laughs to himself, "He should have seen it comin'"

"That's not funny!" I cry out.

*Gasps*

We all turn behind us to see Xelha finished her meaningless manufacturing prayer and realized what's been going on.

"Kalas!" she runs up to him, "what happened to him?!" she says while sitting on my bed right up to his head, looking down on him, feeling his forehead.

Gibari and I shrug, and let her freak out. "Oh my goodness and you guys didn't try CPR?" she cries.

Gibari and I look at each other, and give each other that, "Wow." look. "No Xelha, cause we don't think he needs CPR, he's breathing fine if you didn't notice."

"well CPR is how he ended up like that…" Gibari said under his breath.

"What was that?" Xelha said in a questioning voice.

"Huh? Nothing, do what you need to Xelha, I'm off to bed." Gibari walks over to his bed to see Savyna is already passed out. "Ha, she beat me to it."

I look over to Xelha, "He doesn't need CPR, Xelha, you're just being unnecessary."

"Kalas is obviously in pain, I'm going to do what I think is right!" she says. She lays him down on the floor, still not a move from his lifeless looking body.

I start to get heated up, she's using this as an excuse to kiss him, it's probably her breaking point, trying to be more 'assertive'.

Gibari turns around before laying into bed, "Oh man, don't tell me your-"

She goes in for the kill and smacks lips with Kalas, and it's the longest 'Breath' I've seen done during CPR.

I look over to Gibari and see him hunched over, dying in laugher, taking deep breathes as his face turns red. He's leaning against the wall for support, oh how I wish I could laugh right now, my face looks like I'm going in for a mug shot.

I look, and she hasn't pumped his chest, she's still on his lips, "Uhh, miss nurse?" I say, "I don't think that's how you do CPR."

Xelha stays locked lips with Kalas' knocked out body. Seeing how she used this as an excuse to kiss him, I started to get fed up, seeing her kiss someone I love so dearly.

"Quit it!" I yell. I walk over to her and kick her in the stomach, forcing her off of him, "I'm sorry, but doing that isn't going to bring him back from consciousness, so you can quit the fake act, Xelha." I tell her, realizing what I just did.

"That…isn't CPR?" Xelha says sitting up on the floor, "I…didn't know." she says blushing.

I start growling and pointing my fist at her, then we all look down at Kalas, as he awakes from unconsciousness.

"Kalas, you're awake!" Xelha says excited.

"You're awake?" I say, shocked.

"It worked?" Gibari says, then starts laughing harder, causing him to fall onto the bed, holding his stomach.

Kalas gains consciousness, shaking his head and getting up off the floor, "Thanks a lot, you Hogwash." Kalas says rubbing his head and pointing to Gibari, "I saw my life flash before my eyes when you knocked me over my skull!"

I push my hair out of my face, "It seems he doesn't know what happened." I say, then start laughing to myself.

"What's so funny?" Kalas questions, "W-What happened?!"

Xelha walks towards her bed, "Nothing, you should get some sleep, Kalas." she says in her 'cutesy' voice.

Kalas runs over to me, "What the hell happened!" he begs me to tell him.

"Dude, you and Xelha locked lips." Gibari bursts bubbles.

Kalas stood with a blank face, and turned to Xelha who was already in her bed covered up, facing the opposite direction, then looked back at me. I found it funny, but Xelha pissed me off, but it was a good opportunity to get a smooch.

"Excuse me.." Kalas walks out the tree house calmly, then closes the door. Gibari and I look at each other and shrug.

I sigh, "Well, might as well go to-"

"BLAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice yelled from outside, causing us to get startled.

"Yo," Gibari says looking out the window, "It's Kalas." he says laughing at him through the window.

I laugh hard, that was actually the laugh of the night; Poor Kalas.. But at least Xelha is happy…


	12. Distuptancies

**30.**

Peace and Quiet at last.

Everyone is in their bed,

No one is talking,

The candles are blown out,

Except one,

And I can finally rest… Finally.

The bed I'm laying in is truly soft, If only I listened to Xelha's manufacturing raw materials poem to know what they were made of. In Savyna's house, there are five beds. I am not sure why there's not a sixth, but sucks if there's ever six of us.. There's two on one side, and three on the older. Xelha and I have the two, Kalas, Gibari and Savyna have the three, but Gibari and Savyna are sharing- go figure.

The one thing I can't get off my mind is the mill outside where the waterfall is, I wish that thing was broken.. I bet the village was much quieter. The house shakes slightly, and the noise is really loud, but I guess they are used to it.

Suddenly, I hear a loud sound.. Almost as a rawring sound, becoming louder, then faint, then loud again- I sit up on my bed, trying to look, but it was dark, and the candle that was on wasn't near where the beds are placed. I slip out of bed and grab the candle on the far side of the home, and walk over to where the beds are, shining it on everything. This noise was becoming so loud I started becoming scared..

Until I shine the candle light on Gibari.

"What an abnormal way of snoring," I whisper to myself.

His snoring was…unique, you could say. It sounded as if he was yelling and screaming, then a slight whistle, as if he was blowing a whistle. It was loud- really loud. I look over to Savyna, and she was quietly sleeping.. How could she tolerate this?!

"Oh my goodness," I whisper, "Why me!"

I put the candle back to the far side of the house and crawl back into bed, staring at the ceiling, even though I can't see it.

Then, I hear talking.

I jump up, and hear talking coming from my left side, its Xelha. I didn't even have to get the candle to know that's her.

"What's wrong, Xelha?" I say to her.

She was talking, but apparently not to me.

What the hell's going on?!

I decide to roll out of bed- AGAIN- and grab the light to see what's going on. I shine it on Xelha, and she's kneeled down with her back facing me on the floor praying again.

"No." I say, "Please, no."

She started praying about bed manufacturing ALL OVER AGAIN. That prayer took about forty-five minutes, I could not deal. I thought Gibari's snoring was bad, now I have to deal with these two. Who the hell Sleep-prays? About beds? I'm not understanding.

I put the candle back to the far side of the house, again, and make my way into bed trying to drown out Xelha's praying and Gibari's snoring.

I thought it was worse?

Ha, nope.

I hear crunching.

"What the flying fuck?!" I start getting angry. I fly out of bed and grab the candle again, making my way towards the sound of crunching.. When I have no words to describe what I'm seeing.

"Uh, Savyna?" I whisper, "Are….you okay?" I say awkwardly.

"Positive." She says with her hair over her face blocking whatever she's eating, "I just…felt a little hungry, that's all."

She is hunched over eating God knows what with crumbs all over her face. Now I'm going to have to try to block out Savyna's crunching, Xelha's praying, Gibari's snoring, and the mill. This isn't happening, it's just not. I could be a walking zombie right now, I'm exhausted, and I can't even sleep.

"Okay…well, goodnight Savyna." I say slowly, while backing up.

"Night!" she says with a mouth full of food in her mouth like a hungry Ape.

Backing into my bed, I lay on my back trying to do this again, but from the looks of it, I know I'm not going to be able to drown out this noise.. But I try. I close my eyes.

Then, I see a spontaneous flash of light though my eyelids.

I open my eyes to see the room is fully lit up. Not by fire, no, from Kalas. I was blinded, this time the light was even brighter than before, it was like Xelha's soul flash was stuck on a glitch.

"Fuck, this is fucking crazy." I yell while throwing down my pillow, "Savyna, are you seeing this shit?"

Oddly enough she isn't.. her back is still turned to the wall, eating like she's possessed. I'm not understanding what's happening, everyone is still sleeping, except Savyna, even my Greythorne is sleeping.

"KALAS!" I yell, picking up my pillow to throw at him, "Wake UP!" I chuck the pillow at his head, but he only turns positions.

"WHY ME!" I yell, "I'm out of here." I grab my blanket and wrap it around me, then.

"Squeeeeaaaaaaaak!" the agonizing squeaking of Greythornes, but this time, it was worse. Meemai and Oreo were both on the window ledge squeaking, but it's like they were howling.

"Oreo!" I yell, "Stop!" I cover my ears.

Kalas grunts, "What the hell is that sound?!" he gets up and rubs his eyes.

"Now you wake up, asshole?!" I shout at him.

"Hey, what's the big deal, and why is the room so bright?!" he questions.

"It's YOU!" I say, pointing at him, "We need to take you to Larikush, this glowing is starting to get on my last nerve."

Savyna gets up while eating a number of different foods in her hands and walk over to Xelha and dumps a strawberry smoothie on her head, causing her to wake up and scream.

"AGH!" she yells, "What is this atrocious outcome!?" she tries to take the shake out of her hair, "Savyna?!"

"I wanted to drink that," she says, "but you're mumbling was annoying, Xelha, and you wouldn't wake up." there's food stuffed in her mouth.

Xelha gets up and squints her eyes from the brightness, "Wait a minute, is that all our food Magnus'?"

"No way!" I yell, "How the hell did you get all of ours!"

"Lets say they are, so what?" she smirks.

"HAHA GOOD ONE!" I start to crack, "Bitch you owe us some custard." I fall onto my bed, like I'm a drunkard.

"Savyna, why would you even think of doing that?!" Kalas yells.

She pushes her hair back out of her face, "Kalas, you gave Melodia our 'Che' End Magnus, You cannot comment on such a thing compared to this." Savyna says.

"I…You…" Kalas pauses, "Well, someone can hold a grudge." he mutters. "I should a used Malpercio's powers on you, then."

"How about I shut that Shining Seraph up?" Savyna challenges, putting down all the food on the table.

"Not a chance!" Kalas yells back, he picks up a Magnus from his pocket "Sword style, Flash Explosion!"

Instead of a fiery explosion coming from under Savyna's feet, it was a rotten fruit hitting her in the face, showing brown sticky juice on her face, and an angry Savyna.

Kalas laughed hard, falling back onto his bed, "You thought I was_ actually_ going to use 'Flash Explosion?' That rotten fruit hitting you was better than any sword style!" he continues to laugh.

Savyna's stale face wiped off the rotten fruit remained on her face, and charged at Kalas with a Magnus, "Eat this!" she yelled, as a crying doll whacked Kalas in the head, and he fell unconscious, causing the light to stop as he hit the floor.

I get up from bed, "Thank you, Savyna." I'm too tired to even worried about Kalas' being, but that was one less thing was bothering me.

"Kalas!" Xelha yells, running over to him, "Are you awake?!"

"He's knocked out cold." Savyna says, "That'll teach him.." Savyna walked over to Kalas with a Magic Pen Magnus. "He won't know what's happen, move aside Xelha."

Xelha scoots over, and Savyna crotches down and seems to be writing on his face a message that says, "I'm owned by Savyna." and pats his cheek.

"Sweet dreams," Savyna taunts, then stuffs a piece of shortcake into her mouth.

"Wow," I say, "This is the second time tonight he's been knocked out," I fold my arms, "no wonder those Rock Cats got him so easily." I say sarcastically.

"Kalas!" Xelha yells as she's patting his face for him to wake up, "It's okay, you'll be fine!"

As Xelha freaks out in the corner, it's probably a few minutes to morning. From the mill shaking up the house, to Xelha's constant talking, to the Greythornes squowling, to Gibari's snoring, and Savyna's weird craving for food chewing so loudly, I couldn't stay up any longer. My eye started to twitch, my legs started to quiver, I never had a nice so stressful in my life.

I knock down a vase full of flowers that had a tag on them saying "from Mayfee" on it, "WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG?!" I yell in distress.

**"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

A roaring so loud it shuck the house, waking even Kalas from his unconsciousness stunned us all, had us all staring around the dark house. The Greythornes stopped squowling, and hopped off of the window ledge startled by the noise from outside. At least that was one less thing to worry about.

"What the fuck was that?" I say, stunned by darkness as my eyes are bolded, "This village is haunted or some shit." I say while getting up.

"I don't know…" Xelha says concerned, "But sitting here isn't going to answer that question." she says while walking over to the door.

"Huh?" Kalas says getting up and rubbing his head, "I swear you all are the worst roommates, lets go."

We all run outside as the cool ocean breeze slaps us with awakening and without further dialogue, we see the White Dragon before our eyes, she looked like something was wrong with her, from the way she was positioned in the air.

"Oh my goodness!" Xelha cries, "She flew all the way to Opu village to tell us she's not feeling well, didn't you-Oh White Dragon!"

No body says a word, Kalas, Savyna and I look at each other with a puzzled face expression.

"It's okay now," she says while gently petting the dragons nose, "I'll take you back to Wazn at dusk, I promise," she whispers to the white dragon.

"Uhh, Xelha?" Kalas interrupts, walking up to her putting his hand on her shoulder, "How were you even able to know that?"

"I know when there's something off about my dragon, Kalas." Xelha tells him, looking down at the ground.

Savyna walks up to the dragon studying it, "But is that smart?" she says, "If it is in fact true that we have to go to Correllia's palace by sunrise, we are going to be needing that dragon. If not, we have no other source of transportation."

"But we can't keep riding her and she's sick!" Xelha runs up to the dragon to pet her, "That would not be fair, I need to take her back as soon as possible."

The White Dragon whimpered and cried as it's appearance was getting worse.

"Well, she should be fine for tonight," I say, "We can go take her at sunrise, then maybe we can sort something out for transportation… lets just hope that we aren't going to the Palace tomorrow, and that the meeting has anything to do with the restoration of the end magnus', at least not now." I tell them.

"You read my mind," Kalas says, "Well, I'm going back to bed." he says while walking back into the logged house, "Hang in there, big guy!" he says to the dragon, signaling a thumbs up.

"Yeah…" I say awkwardly, "We should head inside, come on Xelha." I say to her.

She looks at the dragon with that look, that look that says 'I need to do the right thing', or maybe it's because she's about to cry. I walk up to her grabbing her wrist and pull her back inside, "She'll be fine, she's still alive after all these generations." I tell her.

The Dragon looks at Xelha, with an expression it always has, who knows what it's trying to tell her, but I hope she'll be okay.

"All right." she whisperers, "I promise White Dragon, We will take you right at sunrise." she tells her, reaching her arm out to her before I close the door.

She sighs once I close the door, and walks over to the window to look at the dragon, then closes her eyes, "Oh White Dragon," she says to herself, "Oh how strong you are, hang in there for me, okay?"

I walk over to Xelha and look at the White Dragon, "Just sleep it off, it's almost morning anyway, and we all haven't got any sleep… or much." I tell them, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I hear ya on that one," Kalas says while laying down facing up at the ceiling, "I wish I didn't wake up… so I can't hear Gibari's snoring."

"Yeah," I say as I turn around to face him, "like, does he always snore, Savyna?" I ask her.

She walks over to the bed he's sleeping on and sits beside him, "No, this is part of the reason why we didn't choose to live here in Opu village," she runs her fingers though the parts of his hair, "Gibari has serious allergies to the flowers here in Komo Mai, and Opu village Is probably the worst."

"Humph," Kalas sits up, "I'm not sleeping a wink tonight."

"Well we might as well try, lets just hope the meeting isn't actually today." I tell them.

We all settle into bed, but Xelha stays by the window looking out at the dragon. The moonlight reflected off of her face as she looked out the window with pouted lips and tears on her face. My vision started to face as my consciousness started to face..

_BANG_.

Savyna's door falls to the ground allowing the moonlight to come into the house, everyone but Gibari wakes up from our five minute sleep to see to dark figures by the door, and one who was floating.

"You be late, you all!" a voice said.


	13. Deluxe Shortcake Drug

**31.**

Kalas flies up from his sheets from the ruckus, "Jeez, what is the big deal?!" Kalas broadly yells, "Forget this I'm outta here!" he says while getting up and heading to the door.

"Kalas!" a voice yelled, going towards Kalas and pushing him back into the bed, "The Great Mizuti be in Gemma Village, and you all no tell the Great Mizuti we be going on great extraordinary mission again!"

"Is that you, Great Mizuti!" Xelha said cheerfully, "I'm glad you're here, we would never forget about the Great Mizuti."

As my eyes adjusted to the moonlight that made the dark room toned with lightness from the moon, I got to see the Great Mizuti, with her unique appearance, and she wasn't wearing a mask anymore. I was speechless.

"The Great Mizuti senses Elysa is here too." she looks around, "That be you, Elysa? The Great Mizuti knew Elysa would be coming back."

My mouth drops open, I get up to walk to her, when I trip over a body, and my foot goes into the body's gut as I fly into the floor once again. The body grunts as I fall onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" I yell, "What the hell did I trip over?!" I say while scooting away from the dark figured body.

"What be that sound!?" the Great Mizuti says, "Sound like monster, scary creepy monster!" she yells.

"Oh relax!" Kalas says, "That's only this freak shows snoring," he says while pointing to Gibari, "this dude hasn't woke up all night come to think of it." he lays back into bed, "You alright, Elysa? You'll be okay, just walk it out." he yawns.

I grunt, "I'm just fine, don't sweat it., nor panic." I say while rising back up off the ground, "Who is this anyway?"

"…My sincerest apologies, Elysa." a voice said to me. "I did not want to be a burden to you."

I screamed and flew to whatever object could set my limits within the logged home, "Who's that!?" I squealed. "Ow," I said holding my head. My headache grew bigger and bigger, with all the discrepancies going on in this one night.

"It's Lyude," Xelha said smiling, "Isn't it?" she says while getting into her bed.

"Yes, thank you Xelha," Lyude said, "It's quite dark in here, and I'm sorry for our rough entrance… It's kind of a long story, I can explain to you all later." he says while getting up.

"Ah, Fuck, whatever." I turn around, "Just hurry up and come in both of you, I'm exhausted, so I'm trying to go to bed."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lyude cheerfully says, "I am feeling peckish, I notice there's some sort of food here on the table."

The red haired boy surveys though the dark room to find his craving, then remain successful, "Ah, I thought I saw something here." he says to himself, grabbing the plate of the unknown food, and starts eating. I heat the clanking of the fork clashing with the plate. Not even Savyna was using a plate and a fork, but at least she stopped her weird truck driver eating, and was sleeping with Godzilla.

"Mmm…" Lyude paused, "This flavor, I've never tasted anything like it before." the fork clanks faster and faster as he congests more of the mystery food, "My mouth, my mind, it's like I've never tasted these flavors dancing on my taste buds! What is it that I'm eat-"

Kalas stood beside Lyude unexpectedly with the candle on the food he was eating, causing the former ambassador's face to turn pale, with his jaw dropped in shock. Turns out the 'Oh so tough' Flame hair was eating Savyna's half eaten deluxe shortcake from Mayfee's place. Doesn't seem so bad to the regular viewer, but if you remember back in Parnasse, Lyude told us that he wasn't allowed to eat sweets. Kalas' face expression was priceless, it was bone straight, like he was waiting for Lyude's reaction.

"I-I…I" the red head stuttered, "This isn't good." Lyude drops the plate on the floor causing it to shatter into millions of shards, white pits of shortcake on his Imperial boots.

"Dude!" Kalas complains, "You're the only one here wearing big ol' boots that glass can't cut through, jeez, stop thinking about yourself for once." he walks toward his bed putting the candle on the counter.

"Kalas!" Xelha yells out, "Lyude needs help!"

Lyude stood there in shock, his heart racing and blood sugar rising, he heard his heart beating through his chest, sweat dripping from his temple, he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Lyude…" she says grabbing his shoulder, "are you all right? You should lay down, you'll be okay."

I stood watching all this unravel, Lyude licked his lips and didn't make eye contact with Xelha. I was curious to what would happen to him if he ate sugar.

"Lyude?" The Great Mizuti stares in his eyes, "Hullo?"

_Her voice fades._

_"Hullo?"_

_"Hullo?"_

_"Hullo."_

* * *

**In Lyude's Eyes.**

"I've been in here for days, and I cannot seem to find the gate. I've encountered through countless beasts and wild vegetables to look for this long lost gate, oh won't fate open their hearts to show me the gate." Lyude staggers and wanders in the Holoholo Jungle, "I need to find….the gate."

A turtle with a purple shell approaches Lyude, "The gate is on your left up ahead," the turtle walked up ahead, "Follow me, Broccoli."

Lyude's mouth was wide open as the turtles deep voice startled him. He crawled through the damp jungle following the mystical talking turtle to find the gate. Following him, the turtle left sparkly mist behind it.

"Here it is," the turtle showed him with its fin, "This should take you straight to the Sacred Spring." The turtle moved out the way for Lyude to get across, "But I must warn you," it started, "Take the loop twice, end up on the trail, spring you'll take no leading onto fall." the turtle spoke.

"I understand," Lyude said, "thank you for your kind help, here's the medallion I promised you, when we were stationed back in Alfard." Lyude gave a metal to the turtle, and put it on the turtles sash.

"Moi Bien, Ciao." The turtle gestured a farewell and walked off with dust flying over Lyude's face, as he opened the Gate into the spring.

Opening the gate, Lyude entered in an uncharted place, then remembered what the turtle told him on his way there, he took out his gun and shot it once, having his gone shoot into a loop, leaving him to drop into a dark trail with a light at the end of the tunnel. Lyude ran for the light, and made it, falling from thousands of feet below. Not a sound escaped from Lyude's mouth until he finally reached the Spring, landing in a cold abyss of water.

"Lyude." A voice approached him, as he turned around to see Skeed, his brother, and Vallye his sister standing before him on the water in Greek robes and green leafs on their head, "Hurry, or we'll be late."

Lyude, drenched in water, got up from the spring, "Yes." he said, "I always loved visiting the Village Head."

The three of them skipped along the waters into a forest; they ended up in Geld blame's Bedroom.

"No!" Lyude cried, "You set me up!" he said to his siblings, "You and the turtle, you all did this!"

Skeed laughed, "You roach, you don't deserve to come to pick Mirage Weed with us." he taunted, "You know how you get when you're illusionary high."

"You can never control yourself," Vallye said to Lyude, "But don't worry, your dressed for the party."

Lyude looked down to see he was wearing one of Geldoblame's dresses, it was purple and frilly and very oversized.

"I… I will never forgive you!" he cried, but they closed the door in his face, missing only the hairs of his nose. Turning around, Lyude saw the horrendous nightmare; Geldoblame in a pink dress with a white feathered boa, sitting on a white rocking chair that he was obviously overtaking from his size. With his pedophile stares and his rouge lipstick, this is just foreshadowing things aren't going to be of a good outcome.

"Are you ready for tea?" Geldoblame said, getting up from the rocking chair as it cracked from his weight releasing off the child's toy. "I've been looking forward to this, Ambassador Lyude."

Lyude turned around to see that the door had disappeared, then back around for an even more shock, Geldoblame turned into the tentacle titts monster in the dress. He looked even more appalling than back in the lava caves, his purple snake-like tongue stuck out like a sharp knife into Lyude's chest, he was in a shock.

"You…were the turtle all along?!" Lyude got on his knees, "Why did it have to come to this." he said sadly.

"Boy!" Geldoblame slithered, "Shut up, and have your tea, before I demote you to** Sadal Sudd Frontier**." One of his tentacles picked up the tea cup and splashed it on Lyude's face, causing him to fall, and just keep falling, as the red haired boy yelled 'No' for as long as he was falling. We don't know if it was because he was about to have tea with Geldoblame's Titts, or he was actually going to get demoted to Sadal Sudd… that's worse than Diadem. Anyway, he kept falling.

"Lyude, I'll catch you." an old lady's voice said.

"Who is that?" Lyude looked into the darkness as he ascended further, falling into a pit of nowhere, he tossed and turned in the air.

"Lyude, my darling boy." the heart filled voice spoke again.

He looked down to see Almarde at the bottom of the pit of darkness, with her arms out for Lyude to ponder into her arms. Lyude heart filled with happiness as a smile rose across his light innocent face, seeing his foster nurse, after she was supposedly murdered.

"Almarde!" Lyude cried as he rushed for her arms, falling closer and closer by every second, as tears flowed out of his eyes."Oh, how I've missed you so much!" he sais, Reaching for her hand at the last second, before the tips of each hand could touch.

* * *

_"Can we draw on his face already?"_

_"No, Kalas!"_

_"Come 'on, I've already got the marker. Just a mustache?"_

_"The Great Mizuti shall draw on your face, Kalas!"_

_"No, NO! Get away from me!"_

_"Tee hee hee!"_

_"Guys, Fuck, he's waking up."_

_"Lyude?"_

Lyude finally awoke from his deep dreams, everyone still unaware what was happening to him after he ate the deluxe short cake. He had glass shards in his back, and foaming drool on his mouth.

"Lyude, what was going on in your head?" Kalas asked him, taking the marker back from Mizuti and hiding it behind his back.

"…Terrible things," the worried red head said, "I wish to not speak of them." he sits up, "I didn't think an episode like that would happen from me eating sweets…now I know better not to question my elders when they tell me something." he rubs his head.

"Well, you were foaming from the mouth and twitching, like some maniac, so thought we'd let you know." Kalas told Lyude. "Now I know not to take you to the Confectionary Village."

"By the way," I say, "It's dawn, and we didn't get any sleep." I say calmly, but I'm actually exploding in my mind. "Amazing, and not to mention time in your world moves slower. Just great.. Gibari got the best sleep out of us all."

We all glance over to Gibari to see he's still fast asleep on his bed with Savyna, with the monstrous appetite. No wonder they're perfect for each other.

"The Great Mizuti be tired, be exhausted, be calling for the last bed, Lyude gets the couch, Tee hee hee!" The Great Mizuti says, walking over to the bed to sleep.

Lyude sighs while trying to get up, "Ouch!" Lyude cries, " is there something in my back." he says trying to pull the glass shards out.

"Don't move," Xelha says, "Cast light apon the bleeding, patch those losing their blood. Oh mighty time, rewind, renew, back to when this body was at its best."

Lyude's body glowed and shimmered as the wounds in his back were spontaneously… still there. It was now dawn, and we all were running off a few to none hours of sleep.

"Xelha, it didn't work." I tell her.

Xelha hits her wand in her palm, "That's weird, it always works…maybe it's from lack of sleep." she questions, "I'm so sorry Lyude, I'll take out as many glass shards as I can."

"Thank you, Xelha." Lyude says in pain.

"Peeps," I say, "It's wise for us all to get at least two hours, we don't know when Corellia wants us, plus we have a busy schedule." I explain.

"I agree." Kalas says, "I've never been more tired in my life."

Walking to our beds, we hear a knock at the door - well the arch of the door since the door was blown off. It was one of the knights from Queen Correllia's palace.

"Good, most of you all are up." The strange knight said, "Excuse me, you all are part of the party clan if I'm not mistaken," he asks.

We all look back at him in shock, "Yes, Is something wrong?" Xelha asks.

"No, but the Queen wishes to meet with you all at this minute, it's on the restoration of the End Magnus, it's very important you all go now."

Everyone who's awake groans in lack of sleep, and Kalas throws the marker at the knight, and nails him right in the eye. "My eye, oh my goodness!" he yelled, "I can't see!"

The knight staggered and fell into the waters of the ocean, drifting away by the quick current.

"Kalas!" I yelled, then paused. "Nice shot, man." I reached at him for a high five.

"Kalas, Elysa!" Xelha walked in-between the both of us, "We need to go to Queen Correllia's palace, on the double."

"I don't wanna!" Kalas moaned.

"Does The Great Mizuti have to share his greatness early in the morning?" The Great Mizuti commented.

Lyude was passed out.

"Yes, let us go, and get it over with." Xelha tried motivating us, but we all just looked like we wanted to kill her.

Who the fuck is a morning person.

"Your really starting to piss me off." I mumbled to Xelha, under my breath.

* * *

All seven of us stood before Queen Corellia, in a hot mess. Kalas had his face drawn on and no one knew, and he was slopped over, Xelha had bad bags under her eyes, I leaned on Kalas from exhaustion, Lyude fell asleep on the floor from his sugar high, Savyna was eating more food, and The Great Mizuti was in a ball, she looked awake but she was really sleeping.

"Oh my!" Corellia said in shock, "What happened to you all?!" she rushed off her seat.

"What's up with you guys?" Gibari asked, "I had a great sleep."


	14. Imperial Fortress Strippers

**Oh my God! 7 Reviews?**

Honestly, I thank you all so much! Please, wish most of you weren't Guest viewers but seriously I love how you've commented on my story, thanks a bunch! You're All Amazing. Even the visitors, I'm super glad seeing all those views I'm getting. It's really given me more confidence this is great, and not one single bad review, AWESOME, love you all, ENJOY.

**Update: Views are looking all right, but not good enough. I'm not breaking my back to write more chapters if no ones reading them, so ****I'm not posting another chapter until I reach more views/reviews.**

* * *

**32.**

"My apologies to you all," Corellia sympathizes, "I had no idea such things were occurring for you all - for I would have postponed this meeting till later today."

"It's no problem, Your Highness," Gibari says, "These guys can handle a few minutes off their bed time schedule, right?!" he raises his fist in the air excepting a cheer, but got let down instead. "Huh, tough crowd."

Yes, we're all back in the business of saving these lands; so it seems. One hell of a morning to be introduced, no one is in the mood for all this at the moment.

"Forgive us, your majesty," Xelha rubs her eyes, "It was an unfortunate night for all of us, please, allow me." she grips her wand and stands aside. "Though this type of magic isn't good on my body, it will prove us useful."

The blonde points her wand in the air and a shining bright barrier of some sort forms over us, reliving us completely of tiredness. I felt as good as new, and everyone looked much better, like that few seconds of that orb being placed around all of us was all the hours of sleep we needed. Shortly after the orb disappeared, I looked over at Xelha to see her hunched over, breathing heavily, held up by her fragile wand. It seemed the spell she did trained her energy by giving the six of us the energy, and not herself.

"Forgive me….your highness," she panted, "I'll be-" she fainted before she could finish her apology, knocking unconscious on the red carpeted throne matt.

All of us were shocked, and the posted side guards ran to her first, holding her up from under her arm as she dangled in their possession. "Don't worry, Kalas and friends…we'll take her to one of the guest rooms in the Palace, please carry on, Your Highness." The one of the guards say while carrying her.

"Very well," Corellia says, "Please seek to it that she's not injured."

"Of course, Your Highness." they start to carry her out the room.

Gibari folds his arms, raising his eyebrows, "What was all that about?" he comments.

Kalas shrugs, "She'll be all right, she's stronger than she looks, you know." He looks back at the guards leaving with Xelha.

The rainbow nation queen stands up from her throne, ascending down four stairs towards us. "Now that that's over," she begins, "It's very good to see you all well. I had report you all were here in Anuenue, so I took to it that I'd get you here to address some very important manors."

"Yeah," Gibari scratches his head, "So…the end magnus' need to be restored now, huh?"

"Indeed. In fact, there's been many reports of strange occurrences in the past few months throughout the five islands that once had the End Magnus, gradually getting worse, so I'm glad all of you were in the same place on the same day. We need to start the restoration process as of today. It can't be put off any longer, for all the nations of the islands had thought we could go years without restoring them back into the lands, and just focus on repairing the damage done to the cities, but it seem we have no choice." Corellia turns to face Lyude and Mizuti, "And my, I didn't have any report of the two of you being in Anuenue, If you weren't, I would have send a knight to find your whereabouts. What brought the both of you here at the last minute?"

Lyude steps up, bowing his head downward. "Your highness, It's a long story."

* * *

**_-Alfard, yesterday night._**

Lyude sits at his desk in the Imperial fortress, wiping the sweat off his forehead from the blazing heat, doing his paperwork. Two piles of paperwork being worked at in a fast pace, and elections coming up, the Imperial Candidate had many tasks to be done.

"Ambassador Lyude," a soldier ran in the office, "I've received note that some time this week or the following, you're scheduled to go to Anuenue, to seek important business with the End Magnus, is that correct?"

"Correct." Lyude didn't look up, he continued writing, as the dark pen swiftly flew across the white paper as he handwrite. "Is there something happening this week that needs my attention, Soldier?"

The soldier posted his feet to the ground and stood tall in his Imperial gear. "Election day is coming up, Mr. Folon and his Vice, Ayme, need to know so we can set a date, Ambassador."

Lyude took a gulp of cold iced water, refreshing his body from the heat of the whole nation. "Very well. I'll speak with Folon myself. Thank you for the note soldier, you may leave me to my duties."

The soldier nodded, and turned around to open the door, but it opened itself, and slammed into the back wall. The clown exterior of a man presented himself at the arch of the fully opened door.

"No need to, we can discuss it now!"

Folon walked in and slams both palms of his hands on the reflective Oakwood desk, staring Lyude down his eyes, and leaving his very own hand prints as a result. The Imperial soldier was startled from the door, and snapped out of it and ran out. Lyude was furious. All his stacks of papers were assorted, and some flew on the ground, but Lyude didn't let it show.

Lyude closed his eyes and took his papers he was writing on and straightens them by picking them up and tapping them on the desk. "Was there a purpose for you to damage my door, and assorting my papers? I'm a busy man, unlike yourself, Candidate Folon."

"Oh lighten up, Radish head, I just thought we'd get this discussion over with so you can pick a date. So, which day do you want to lose, Ambassador? I'm open any day of any week."

"This is no laughing matter." Lyude's face was dead straight, not looking up from his sheets. "I'm taking this seriously. I care for the future of Alfard, how do you think I feel racing in an elections with the likes of you? I think it's a joke, like your outer exterior."

"Oh, ouch man, stop hurting my vibe!" the clown said sarcastically, "don't take it too seriously, that might just be the death of you, you're only nineteen, chill-ax pal." he pats his shoulder, and Lyude gives that look that he doesn't want to be touched, as he squinted his face.

Lyude gets up out his chair quickly slamming his hands down on the desk, "I'm doing extensive research and productiveness just to make use all citizens of Alfard - even Ahza - will be happy. How do you think I feel that the Imperial Fortress is now in the basement? And we have a night club upstairs from your idea. I can barely get work done anymore! A-And Ahza, nothing can make up what the Empire has done in the past, this is all serious work!" Lyude leans in towards Folon, "I will do it my way, you do it your way." he whispers to him, "Just do not get in my way."

"All right!" Folon puts his hands up in the air almost like he was surrendering, "You're the boss." he strolls around the desk, "But if you do manage to succeed in winning, taking that night club away will just be a big mistake… the people of Mintaka wanted that, we got it built in less that a year and it's busier than ever, along with the hotel and casino attached, it's getting some good money, so for your own good, you better get used to the thumpin' of the music, because it's what makes 'your people happy.'"

The red head relaxes his body and wipes his forehead, "I know." he says sadly, "It has really made everybody happy, it's been making them less tense." Lyude takes the papers he was working on and puts them in his black leather bag, "It's getting late, we should get going."

The music got louder as the night got darker. Lyude and Folon made their way out the office to the elevator, heading to the main floor.

"So, I think we've come to a conclusion that you don't have a set date?" Folon asks, "It's okay bud, If you're not in town with your big ol' missions you're doing, I'll send you a messenger Jettie when WE'RE ready. That way you'll have no choice but to come, is that a deal?"

Lyude glances over at the scary - yet foolish - Folon's face. He has a weird look to him, and despite every argument they have, they are actually good friends. He presses the elevator button going up a floor. "That's fine with me."

They step into the circular elevator going up a level to the main floor. As they went up the elevator, the music shook the elevator. Reaching the main floor, the door slowly opened as they stepped out, and the swishing fast motion of the three doors on the elevator, they see purple lights, the loud music, and many Imperial men drinking, dancing, and having a good time.

"I think the strippers were a good add to this, don't you think?" Folon looks at Lyude with a smirking face.

"It's…what the people wanted, so yes…" he said, awkwardly.

Looking around, there were poles, a lighting up dance floor and many lights that could cause a seizure.

"You staying, or going home?" the desperate clown asked.

"Home," Lyude said blankly, "I need to rest up, I never know when I'm being called to restore the Magnus', things are getting worked up in the Lava caves, never the less, all the islands, it could be sooner than later."

Two female strippers wearing skimpy imperial amour over their breasts and a gun on their thigh walk up to the both of them, Folon's eyes lit up like the dance floor lights. "Hey, it's the potential Emperors, wanna win a free vote?" one of the strippers said, "All you've have to do is a favor for us," the other one said, then they both giggle, touching both Lyude and Folon's shoulders with a seductive look in their eye.

"Sorry ladies," Lyude escapes their grasps and waves, walking to the exit, "I'm a busy man, but you both stay beautiful, I'll see you on election day."

"Ou, he's such a charmer!" one of them said, "that red hair of his is so hot." they both look at Folon, "You staying?"

Folon looks at Lyude, giving him a signal that he's staying. Lyude notices then leaves the Imperial Fortress.. Or as the citizens call it, Whoretress. He looks up at the night sky, then sighs. "Is it all worth it?" he whispers to himself, "All the stress I'm going though…" Then he thought of that night when Kalas told him he can do it, and he's more than qualified. He sighs, "I know I can, but…"

He hears a noise getting closer and closer, almost like a whishing sound. He looked left and right but the darkness over took all. "Who's there? I'm warning you-" The Imperial Candidate was swept up from a little brown boat going at a moderate speed, Lyude was upside down with his head buried in boxes of who knows what. He gets up and looks at the colorful driver, astonished.

"GREAT MIZUTI?" Lyude yells, "What's going on here!?"

"No talk, we be going to Anuenue! Banzai!" Great Mizuti cheers.

* * *

Everyone looks at Lyude in amazement - except Great Mizuti - in the fact that he might be the new Emperor of Alfard.

"Wait, hold up!" Kalas walks over to him, "You're actually a candidate, running against Folon? And Ayme is his Vice?!" Kalas pauses, "I told you that you'd do it!" he smiles, "Just don't end up like Geldo-Gay." he mutters.

"I-I…" Lyude pauses, "Former Emperor Geldoblame had no children, so when I heard Folon was one of the possibilities for new Emperor, I couldn't allow it, I care too much about my country, I thought long and hard about if I want to, then notified that I'll do it."

"That'a boy, Lyude !" Gibari pats his back, but his force causes him to stumble forward in a jerk, "Folon's all right, but you'll mop the floor with him!"

Lyude stands back up, fixing his Imperial suit and his hair out of his face, "Thank you Gibari, Kalas.. The election should be any day now."

Corellia smiles, "Congratulations, Lyude." she says, "I wish you luck to your race to victory, and working along side you." The queen turns to the Great Mizuti, "And you, Great Mizuti, how did you know… everything?"

"Simple. Long story." Great Mizuti says.

* * *

**- Yesterday Night...Gemma Village, Great Mizuti's home.**

Great Mizuti and her parents are at the fireside in Great Mizuti's home, eating a lovely dinner. Until great silence hit's Great Mizuti.

"What's wrong, my child?" Koh says, worried.

"Mizuti? Oh no, I think something's wrong.. It's that same look she did when she just took off and left that time." Kay tells her husband.

Great Mizuti said nothing further, but she dropped her food, "Mother, Father, I be going. Something important be happening now." Great Mizuti tells them, "Don't worry, it be piece of cake."

"That's my girl!" Koh says.

"Oh dear." Kay eats the rest of her food.

* * *

"That be it." Great Mizuti folds her legs as she floats, giving off a cheerful smile.

Nobody says anything, just a couple groans here and there, mostly because she said it was a long story…but it really wasn't. But she doesn't need an explanation, because she's simply great.

"Well Great Mizuti…"Corellia flutters her eyelashes, "You truly are 'Great', I'm astonished, thank you!" she gives her a warm smile.

"It be piece of cake."

The queen giggles, "now then," Corellia opens her mouth about to speak, then she notices me at long last as a face she was not familiar with was behind Kalas. She gives me a look that looks unfamiliar it's self. I haven't said a word since I've reached inside the Palace. Looking over Kalas' shoulder I see her long cape that fades into a illusionary waterfall, and her colorful and cheerful outer appearance.

"You must be Elysa." she says in a soft voice.

My face freezes and a mouthful of nothingness, and I find I can't speak. Kalas gently touches my waist to pull me forward. Corellia gets up from her throne to come toward me, my mouth is open, I don't know what to say. I've also never addressed a queen before. Her pale warm hands lock onto mine, and she gives me a kind smile as she always does.

"You must be, you have that same aura of the visiting guardian spirit that was with Kalas and Xelha… but as we can all see, you're not a spirit."

I fiddle with my fingers, looking away from her face, tightening the grip of our fingers, and close my eyes. She puts my hands together and lays her hands on top of mine, "It's an honor f-finally meeting you, your highness." I say, stuttering.

"Please." she interrupts, I look up at her with an innocent look, "I and more likely everyone on these lands didn't think it was possible for a spirit to visit a different world, never the less, I welcome you to Anuenue and would personally like to thank you for all of your bravery and hard work, aiding in the battle with the evil God."

Her eyes glittered, her face flawless, not a single stran of hair out of place, her make-up evenly placed, face perfectly symmetrical to the other, it made me wonder, how a human can be so perfect. It's as if she had no flaws.

"Thank you…Queen Corellia." I'm truly speechless, "I… wouldn't give up on something so close to my heart." I look back at Kalas from over my shoulder, "So dear to me." I say, as he smiles back at me.

The queen releases my hands and walks back onto her throne, "It's truly a blessing from the Gods that you're here at the time you've come at the time you did." she says, "The quest is unpredictable at this stage, I cannot tell you what you'll be expecting, but I wish you all the best of luck."

"We can take it, Your Highness." Gibari lowers his head, "We should be prepared knowing this might not be a walk in the park."

"I have faith in you all. Should you start with Sadal Suud, that should prove your journey safer. Besides, seeing you started with 'Ar' up, you should proceed in the same order. Do I make myself clear?" Corellia reaches into something and pulls out the shining mangnus that lies before her, "Che".

"All leaders of the islands have the end magnus belonging into the islands, waiting to be restored. Since Xelha has the earth sphere, this can be done. Place them in the very place you found them." the queen says, putting away the End Magnus.

"Hey," Kalas barges and interrupts, "can't we just start from that End Magnus first? You got it here anyway, might as well while were here, right?" he suggests.

Savyna finally steps up, "No, we shouldn't risk that." she tells him, not looking at him.

"Huh?" Kalas looks back at her over his shoulder, "Why do you say that, Savyna?"

"We should never underestimate the enemy."

"We beat Malpercio, we can face any of these lil creatures that come in our way."

"It wouldn't be wise, the end magnus' power could have seeped into these monsters, don't be stupid." she pushes her hair back to put into a single ponytail in the middle of her skull, mid way up. "Let us just do as we are told."

"Sheesh." Kalas turns around to the throne, "All right, Your Highness, we'll set out immediately."

"Thank you, and take care, all of you." she says while her eyes are closed.

We all turn the opposite direction to leave the throne room, going down the stairs that seem to lead up to about ninety to one hundred stairs. Good thing going downstairs is much better than climbing up them.

"The Great Mizuti says we be checking Xelha." she tells us.

"That's right, Great Mizuti." Gibari looks back at him, "I almost had forgotten she was in the palace rooms. Lets go rough her up!" The fisherman runs down the stairs, leaving us behind on these hundreds of stairs.

The blue haired looked shocked, "Hey, wait up!" he called, as he runs right after him. Before he could take two quick steps, he turned back around to me and grabbed my hand.

"Kalas?" I said, as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Hold on!" he said as he turned around. He quickly threw me on his back as I screamed a couple times, and drew out his wings to fly down the hundreds of stairs before me. He took my by surprise, I wasn't placed on his back properly, so I was in a weird position. I had one hand on his back shoulder and the other near his stomach, and my head rested on his real wing. It was soft and feathered, like a pillow made from heaven.

In no time we made it at the bottom of the stairs, to see that the downstairs lobby area was empty except for a few guards, and an open door on our right.

"Look, over there." he whispered, "Gibari got to her first."

"Come on' Kalas, let's see how she's doing."

His wing disappeared and the winglet reformed back into original form. We quickly ran to her door, to see that she was already sitting up from her bed, rubbing her head, but still smiling as she always does, facing in the direction of Kalas made her cheeks turn red.

"Kalas!" she cried for him, "I'm glad you guys came to check on me… I'm fine now." she fixed her hair.

"That's good.." Kalas walked up to her, I shortly followed behind him, "We-uh, thought Gibari came in here…"

The blonde looked left and right, "He didn't come in here from what I know…"

Suddenly we heard a toilet flush, and the bathroom door open, with Gibari spraying air freshener in the bathroom on his way out, then quickly closing the door. We all looked at him with a priceless face expression, we all didn't know what to say. He just smiled, "You don't wanna go in there."

Savyna, Lyude and Mizuti came in next from their long trip from the stairs…realizing they can't physically fly like Kalas and Xelha. They sat down at the table with the fruits on it, having a perfect view of Anuenue's flowers and beautiful sights. The wind hit us like a grandmothers kiss to the cheek.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Xelha." Lyude grinned.

"The Great Mizuti knew Xelha would be okaaaay!" Great Mizuti's eye's smiled with her.

"Now that you're feeling better, what's the plan…" I say to them, "Queen Corellia said our best bet is to go to Sadal Sudd… should we get going?"

"No!" Xelha cried out, slowly getting up from her bed. "That can wait, we need to go to Wazn for a number of reasons.. One being out greatest, the White Dragon is sick!"

"Right." Savyna agrees, "No use going when we have a broken ride."

Kalas groaned, "Yeah… might as well go and get it over with." he got up from the bed, "ready?"

"Lets head out." Gibari cheers, as we all start to get up, heading towards the exit.

The Great Miziti's face sours up, "The Great Mizuti smells something horrendous." she looks around.

Kalas' tries not to laugh, and Gibari's face shows he's anxious to leave. "Uhh, any way, lets head out!" Gibari rushed us.


	15. Welcome to Wazn!

**NOTE: Before I start this, I would like to say ZOMG! At my fan-guest viewer SammyDePat you made my day with your reviews, like seriously. I wanted to keep posting more but I didn't know if people were still reading. and because most people don't know about Baten Kaitos, the best friggin RPG EVER! Well, you're my motivation! thanks again for your support, and all the other reviewers too. Thank you all! I'm sorry for the short chapter, my nails are preventing me on typing fast, I type like I'm learning on my Barbie Laptop :( but soon they will come off and I'll be back in action! Gosh, I should have never got my french tips ! Anyway, Enjoy this little chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

* * *

"Goodbye!"

The friendly never-aging queen yells to us, bidding us farewell on our almost starting journey to restore the end magnus. Never would I have thought I'd be in such a world, and here at such the timing I did come. I fell like I was a test rabbit, but I was a rare one that came out perfect…except this weird glowing, that I'm hoping isn't because of my non-compatible existence here.

The warm wind suddenly leaves my body, ending up with the cool ocean chill. The dragon was flying slower than usual due to her sickness, this ride might take forever, seeing Wazn is…

**SO FAR.**

"I see you've warmed up to the dragon now, huh, Elysa?" I open one eye to see Kalas standing before me. I was laying on the dragon facing up at the sky. "Yeah, I guess you can say that…" I add, "Maybe because it's slow."

"Yeah." he nods, "Let's hope she can make it."

The dragon's wings flapped pretty slow, you could feel the stress she was putting on herself getting us from point A to point B safely. Finally we arrived to Wazn with the dragon tired as anything. The wind raised goose bumps along my arms from the chill of the climate as it drastically changed. I could say with no hesitation, I hate winter. Though the scenery had my mind have a slight change of thought, seeing Wazn's beautiful exterior had my mind in awe, as the gentle - yet devastatingly freezing winds - hit my face, but in a graceful way. I squinted my eyes at the bright snow.

"So…this is the infamous 'Wazn'," my eyes lit up as I looked down from the dragons back.

"Nothing infamous about this place." Gibari comments, "Its just the ironic hell; instead of fire, there's snow." he chuckled.

"Gibari!" Xelha turned back to him with an angered look, "This is my home, so please!" she begged. "We won't be here long."

Lyude raised his eyebrows also looking downward, "Interesting place, that's for sure. I can't say I'm jumping for joy when we arrive at Wazn, though I do love the sights." The red haired sighed.

The sick dragon lowered onto the icy port, as it seemed to be getting weaker by the flap.

"No!" Xelha cried, "we need to take it inside Kaffaljidhma, so that the doctor can see it. There's an entrance from here." The blonde points to the door inside Kaffaljidhma where the dragon stays. She looked down at the helpless dragon, "Go on, O white dragon. A little further, and you don't have to flap any longer." she said gently.

The dragon slowly went inside to the dragon's room inside the large ice castle. We all dismounted the dragon, stepping on the reflective ice and a doctor in front of us all. It was pretty obvious he was, he had a stethoscope around his neck.

"You must be the doc." Gibari crossed his arms, "How'd you know we'd be here?"

The doctor walked up to the sick dragon, "When reports of the dragon are spotted, its required of my to give her a check up. Transporting from island to island is rough on a dragon so old, being passed from centuries."

"Pfft. One hell of a job, Doc." Kalas huffed.

The doctor smiled at us, "Welcome back, your majesty and her friends. I hope you're trip here wasn't too risky, and I thank you for bringing the dragon back safely." he glances at the dragon, "though she seems critical, its nothing out of the ordinary."

Xelha stepped up, "Doctor, can you tell us what's wrong with her…" her voice shivered, "I cannot bear to have her sick."

"Yes, I know it's hard on your majesty, I will have the answers to you in due minutes." the doctor turned, walking over to the dragon. "Please, you may feel free to do what you like until I have the answers present." he says while placing the stethoscope on the dragon.

Kalas turned to the crew, "Well, might as well find something to do here. It's not like we can leave and come back later since our only source of transportation is in the Dragon ER."

"The Great Mizuti says we go make snowman!" she cheers, "we be having lots of fun!"

"Whoa there," Gibari halts, "I'm not guiding no sleigh tonight."

The blue haired laughs, "Dude, you're shirtless all-year-round." he glances at him, "You look like you could if you stuck a glowing ball on your nose, huh, buddy?" he laughs.

Kalas and Gibari argue while I glance back over at Xelha, "Why don't we find Barnette…she might be able to give us alternate transportation!" I shout, as my teeth clank together. "Anything to get us out of here, I'm freezing." I hug my body.

"What a great Idea, Elysa." Xelha smiles, "lets go right away!"

"Yes, we have no time to waste!" Lyude joins.

Savyna raises her eyebrow, "What about those two comedians..?" Savyna signals Gibari and Kalas with her eyes as they argue aside. Gibari starts giving Kalas a noogie.

"Lets leave them…" I whisper, "They'll notice eventually."

"The Great Mizuti feels no remorse." she comments.

* * *

** SammyDePat, make an account so I can message you! :3**

** OtherGuestViewers; make some too, I like to interact :D**

**Give me time, I'll keep writing :)**


	16. Rare to None

**34.**

All except Kalas, Gibari and the Doctor left the Dragons room, standing in the castle of Kaffaljidhma. Do not get me wrong, the castle is beautiful, but it's too cold for myself to bear staying here for much longer. As much as my motive was; get a ride and get out. I looked at my forearms and saw large Goosebumps forming, I rubbed my arms exhaling, seeing my breath mock me in front of my eyes.

"Which way the room be?" Great Mizuti asks, "I be tired of waiting. Great Mizuti's face be freezing!"

"Don't worry, Great Mizuti," Xelha reassures her, "It's just on the third floor. I hope she's here…" she sounded unsure.

Lyude shakes his head, "Uhm, where would she be otherwise?"

"I'm not to sure, to be honest." the blonde admits. "I would have to ask my people around."

My eyeballs dry up from the thin air, I had skin showing from the shorts I wore and quarter sleeves. "Can we hurry then!" I yelled to her, "This is no time for logical thinking, either she's there or she's not! I'm f-freezing!"

I looked behind Xelha to see a figure approaching towards out little group circle. She looked old, like Barnette, wore depressing colours, like Barnette…I was convinced this was her.

"Queen Xelha!" the old lady spoke as the crew turned around, "What a surprise! What are you doing back here so soon? I was sure your majesty had duties to fulfill within the five islands?"

"Yes, and I still do," Xelha told her, "The White Dragon became Ill, we thought it wouldn't be safe to ride, so we should get her check up."

"Very well, your majesty. I welcome you all to Kaffaljidhma once again, you all are always most welcome here." The old lady's frown lines raised and directly stared at me.

We all smiled, Xelha lowered her view, "Thank you, Barnette, now, if you'll excuse us-"

Before Xelha could finish, Kalas and Gibari busted out from behind us in the Dragons room, still fighting and carrying on. Gibari was half way on Kalas' back, which a look of fright came across my expression.

"Get off me, you weigh a ton!" Kalas complained as he struggled.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Gibari laughed at him. Kalas' legs started to wobble as they both collapsed to the icy floor and shook the ground. Xelha ran up to them both.

"Kalas! Are you okay?!" she kneeled down to him.

Gibari got up from him and snarled at her, "Humph, I'm fine too, thanks for asking!" he muttered. Savyna came up to him and took both his hands.

"Are you okay?" The huntress mocks.

Gibari holds Savyna close to his chest, "Yeah, thanks."

Kalas got up with Xelha's assistance, he ran his hands through his thick blue hair as he cringed his teeth together in frustration and pain.

"Watch your back!" he pointed to Gibari, "I promise, I'll learn Karate just to chop your damn paddle in half."

"Ha Ha!" The fisherman laughed some more, "I'll cut your wing off...with your wing."

"What?!"

"You're the spirit." a voice calmly said.

The bickering paused as all our focus came to the old lady Barnette, standing there watching the comedy routine the whole time - I forgot she was standing there. With all the crew scattered and worried about Kalas and Gibari, she noticed I was standing here. I looked at her with a frightened face, I didn't want to know what my fate here was going to be. Wither I was only here for a short time, a long time, I would never return back to my world, or if I was to return back home, I would never see them again? Why was I the lucky one? Too many questions, but one answer to be said.

"I could tell, you don't have any magnus within you. It's that same presence of the spirit in Queen Xelha when she was acquainted with that particular spirit. Not only that, but when I last spoke with her Majesty, she needed my help with the trial run with summoning a certain someone from another world…Yes, this is indeed you, Elysa." she sighed, walking closer to my cold body. She touched my hand and fiddled with my fingers, "I cannot believe it, no deformation whatsoever. It actually worked…"

"What?" I broke my silence.

"Forgive me, but you must not know what I'm talking about." she let go of my cold fingers, "A spell book was created to cast people from one world to another. This has been a result of not working for the past…however long this book has existed. Though its only been tried a hand full of times, all have been unsuccessful.. Except you, which is extremely surprising."

"So, you're saying its just by fluke that Elysa turned out here…perfectly or even at all?" Lyude looked confused, and everyone else did too. "You must explain yourself, Barnette. What is the logic behind this?"

Kalas came up from behind me, "This doesn't make sense." he spoke, "Elysa isn't the only spirit that's been in this world, but the first to come here in human?"

Barnette paused and looked at all of us, "Very well, I suppose I can explain myself. That is what you would want, right, Elysa?"

"Yes…" I said awkwardly, "I'd also like to know a few other things, if you don't mind."

"You all may ask all the questions you need to, I'll answer to the best of my ability." Barnette told us.

"Come to my room, we can all sit there and talk." Xelha tells us.

Not knowing what is next is the scary thing, not knowing what you don't want to know, but need to know. My fate is ahead of me, I do not want to leave. I glance at Kalas.


End file.
